


Лишние цифры

by Allora



Series: Лишние цифры [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Prequel, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Стажер Службы безопасности Ковчега кадет Беллами Блейк становится свидетелем гибели человека, который успел предупредить его о готовящемся заговоре.
Series: Лишние цифры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570720
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/gifts).



> Для Лиечки, которая подарила мне путем долгой и упорной агитации замечательный сериал "24", без просмотра которого у меня просто не появилось бы этой идеи.  
>   
> ***
> 
> Ковчег до начала сериала.  
> Допущение: не было карнавала-дискотеки, во время которого раскрыли Октавию Блейк, и она все еще живет с матерью и братом.  
> Возможны легкие отклонения в возрасте персонажей, но в целом все остальное в хронологических рамках.

Парень буквально выпал прямо из открывшейся двери технического лифта. Беллами едва успел поймать и удержать его тяжелое, почти безвольное тело с подгибающимися ногами. Может, и уронил бы, если бы тот не вцепился в его форменную куртку обеими руками — Беллами бросилось в глаза, сколько крови на этих руках. А потом он понял, что в крови не только руки, кровью залита вся грудь парня, просто с первого взгляда пятна и потеки сливались с темной тканью. И теперь в его крови были и руки Беллами, и одежда, и, кажется, левая щека.

— Они убьют его, — вдруг четко и ясно проговорил раненый, все так же, не разжимая судорожно сжатых пальцев. Лихорадочно горящий взгляд шарил по лицу Беллами, явно не различая, кто перед ним.

— Кого? — только и смог выдавить тот.

— Канцлера. Они... убьют канцлера. Неделя... всего неделя...

Парень закашлялся, брызги крови полетели на Беллами, но тот даже отшатнуться не мог. Голос раненого становился все тише, требовалось срочно вызывать медиков, но Беллами только и успел крикнуть по рации сержанту: «Картер в восьмом лифте, идет на меня, беру!», — когда лифт с подозреваемым остановился на его уровне. А сейчас обе руки были заняты, и странное оцепенение мешало высвободить хоть одну, чтобы включить рацию и связаться с лазаретом.

Беллами опустился на пол, продолжая поддерживать раненого, но разжать руки так и не смог.

— Кто? — В голове все путалось, но что-то подсказывало, что парень умирает, и если последние его мысли о покушении — надо успеть узнать от него как можно больше, ведь медики могут и не спасти его. Потом Шамвей разберется, насколько эта угроза реальна.

— Дакс... из Верхнего сектора, — прошептал раненый, так тихо, что Беллами пришлось почти прижаться ухом к его губам. Упустить хоть слово казалось ужасным. — У вас их крот... Но Дакс сам не скажет... надо осторожно...

Он вдруг хрипло вздохнул, с неудержимой силой выгнулся дугой в руках Беллами, тот рефлекторно сжал крепче руки, пытаясь не дать ему вывернуться, — и замер. Дыхания больше не было слышно.

В наступившей тишине послышался топот шагов по коридору — не прошло и года с тех пор, как он сообщил о том, что пытается задержать подозреваемого.

— Кадет Блейк! 

— Он мертв, — сам пугаясь собственного словно замороженного голоса, сказал Беллами подбежавшему сержанту. — Мне нужно поговорить с Шамвеем. Отчет потом сдам.

Он наконец выпустил тело из рук, поднялся на ноги и пошел прочь, не ожидая ответа-разрешения сержанта. Наверное, лицо его выражало слишком много — или наоборот, слишком мало, — потому что ребята беспрекословно расступились, пропуская, а сержант только сказал вслед:

— Оружие сдать не забудь вместе с отчетом… и к Джексону загляни, ты в кровище весь!

— Это не моя, — отозвался он, не обернувшись.

На руках кадета Службы Безопасности Ковчега Беллами Блейка не так часто умирали люди. Собственно, это был первый. И привыкнуть к этому Беллами за три минуты общения с умирающим так и не успел. Поэтому прежде чем пойти к лейтенанту Шамвею, он зашел в ближайший сортир и несколько минут с остервенением отмывал трясущиеся руки в мойке, где тугая воздушная струя с распыленной в ней водой заляпала весь защитный прозрачный кожух розовыми каплями изнутри. Только когда струя иссякла, он сообразил, что использовал чуть ли не весь свой суточный запас воды. Но зато собственные пальцы перестали его пугать. Окровавленную куртку пришлось снять и отложить для чистки, а с лица кровавые брызги так до конца и не стерлись — влаги на ладонях не хватило. Так что первое, что сказал ему Шамвей, едва за спиной Беллами закрылась дверь его кабинета, было:

— Блейк, в лазарет заходил?

Шамвей сам санкционировал эту операцию по задержанию подозреваемого в убийстве, которого выслеживали несколько дней по всем станциям и вот, наконец, нашли. Он сам выдал их отряду разрешение на применение оружия, а потому не стал задавать глупых вопросов «где кадет-стажер на Ковчеге умудрился влезть в кровавую драку».

— Это не моя кровь, — повторил Беллами. — Лейтенант Шамвей, задержанный был ранен до встречи со мной, похоже на ножевое. Он на меня из лифта выпал и почти сразу умер...

— То есть, героических усилий по задержанию тебе предпринимать не пришлось.

Беллами подавил истеричный смешок, а лейтенант не сводил с него выжидающего взгляда. 

— Картер успел мне сказать несколько слов, — неуверенно сказал Беллами, которому внезапно показалось, что все это чушь, не имеющая под собой никаких оснований. — Он сказал, что на канцлера готовится покушение.

Шамвей вздохнул, помотал головой и как-то устало спросил:

— И, конечно, сдал всех своих подельников, время и место?

Он замялся, прежде чем ответить:

— Лейтенант, все случилось довольно быстро, и он говорил так путано...

Шамвей резко поднялся из-за стола, заставив Беллами умолкнуть, подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Блейк, он умер у тебя на руках, заливая тебя своей кровью. Понятно, что ты впервые с таким столкнулся, и понятно, что все, услышанное в тот момент, тебе кажется очень важным. Особенно если он и правда что-то связное сказал.

Беллами закусил губу. Судя по смягчившемуся обеспокоенному тону, Шамвей считает, что он нервная истеричка, которая выдает свои фантазии за серьезную информацию. Но неужели не стоит хотя бы дослушать его рапорт до конца? А если это не нервы, а правда, вдруг надо проверить?

— Лейтенант, он говорил мне, что они хотят убить...

— Стажер, Картер несколько дней назад совершил убийство техника. В его медицинской карте значится психическое расстройство. Ты слышал его предсмертный бред. Как ты думаешь, стоит доверять его словам?

Может и не стоит. А может...

— А кто его ранил? — вдруг осенило Беллами. — Если он псих-одиночка, из-за совершенного случайного убийства скрывающийся от охраны и СБ, зачем кому-то...

— Зачем кому-то хотеть его смерти? — приподнял левую бровь Шамвей. — А ты не думаешь, что после техника он мог еще на кого-то напасть и напороться на самозащиту? 

Да, конечно. Но если все так просто, почему не было сообщений о таком нападении?

— Я займусь этой версией, кстати, — словно прочитал его мысли Шамвей. — Мы найдем того, на кого еще Картер напал перед смертью, и выясним, как ему нанесли эту рану. И если выявится что-то подозрительное, будем копать дальше. 

Беллами хотел вяло возразить, что подозрительное вроде как уже есть, но рта раскрыть ему не дали.

— А ты свою работу выполнил. Спасибо, что помог нам обезвредить опасного преступника. Теперь иди отдыхай, завтра можешь взять выходной, я сообщу твоему сержанту. 

Шамвей говорил так убедительно, что Беллами почти поверил: угроза Картера была липовой. Конечно, он же конченый псих, убивающий людей, и конечно, он бредил. Кому может прийти в голову покушаться на канцлера Ковчега, ведь всегда можно убрать его на выборах, которые, кстати, всего через полгода. У любого есть шанс сместить Джаху, все это знают. 

— И все же зайди к медикам, тебе бы успокоительного принять... — А вот теперь Шамвей говорил совсем по-домашнему, заботливо, будто и правда беспокоился о состоянии нервного кадета. И рука его на плече Беллами лежала уверенно, непривычно даря обнадеживающее тепло и силу, успокаивая. Редко кто прикасался к Беллами так по-дружески. Мамины объятия не в счет, это другое, а Октавия сама постоянно нуждалась в такой поддержке — в прикосновении его руки, руки старшего брата.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — наконец отозвался он, отогнав лишние эмоции. — Я сдам отчет сержанту.

— Только постарайся не разводить в отчете филиал психиатрического отделения. Я тебя услышал, я все понял и учту полученную информацию. А ты в отчете можешь упомянуть бессвязный бред умирающего, без подробностей. Иначе, сам понимаешь, с таким заявлением тебя затаскают по комиссиям и замучают дурацкими вопросами о том, чего ты не знаешь и не понимаешь... С тебя достаточно, дальше я сам разберусь. Отдыхай.

Выйдя в коридор, Беллами вспомнил, что не сказал Шамвею о заключенном из тюремного сектора, которого так настойчиво поминал Картер, и забыл о таинственном «у вас их крот». Однако возвращаться ему не хотелось. Зачем, чтобы уже самому получить запись в личное дело о психической неуравновешенности и повышенной внушаемости? Шамвей ясно дал понять, что и так не уверен в его стабильности, а прощает только на первый раз и из-за обстоятельств. Так что в отчете, через полчаса сданном своему сержанту, Беллами ни словом не упомянул о безумных откровениях погибшего Картера, зато упомянул о выходном, который ему предоставил лейтенант Шамвей, и с относительно чистой совестью, но совершенно не успокоенными нервами отправился домой.

Совесть дала о себе знать ночью. И не она одна.

Лежа без сна, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию сестры и матери, Беллами снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова умирающего и разговор с лейтенантом. И чем яснее звучал голос Картера, тем больше сомнений вызывала убежденность Шамвея в бессмысленности угрозы. Картер был слишком конкретен для бреда. Конкретное имя, конкретный срок, конкретные обвинения крота... Слово «крот» Беллами знал. Так называли в старых шпионских книгах врага, работающего среди положительных героев и выдающего себя за своего. «Крот» — вредитель и предатель. А что если Картер прав, и среди сотрудников СБ есть такой крот? Что, если он работает на тех, кто хочет смерти канцлеру... Зачем? А кто их знает. Захватить власть и воспользоваться ею в своих целях. Или просто тепленькое место получить, для себя и своих... кротов. Фантазия на то, что можно сделать с властью, убив канцлера, у Беллами оказалась слабовата, но он и не обязан был выдумывать причины. Причины надо узнавать, раскрывать и расследовать, а не придумывать за преступников. А начать можно с того заключенного, Дакса. Хоть узнать, есть ли такой на самом деле в Верхнем секторе, и если есть — с кем снаружи тюрьмы он может быть связан.

Идти снова к Шамвею со всеми этими соображениями не стоило. В этот раз повезло — лейтенант пребывал в неплохом настроении, раз с порога к сержанту не прогнал, плюс Беллами ему принес новость о задержании и ликвидации преступника... В другой раз он не будет так благосклонен, и Беллами может потерять свою должность стажера и вообще вылететь из кадетов. А если он начнет с главного, что в прошлый раз не сообщил — имена и сроки, — так и вообще можно загреметь под трибунал за сокрытие важных сведений, и всем будет плевать, что Шамвей мастерски затыкал ему рот, всем, включая самого Шамвея. Он же первый и вызверится за то, что дурак-кадет пытается его подставить... А Беллами нельзя терять работу. Мама с таким трудом выбила для него это место.

Мысли потекли в другом направлении. Думать снова о том, каким именно трудом ей удалось получить это его назначение в кадетское отделение СБ, он не хотел, но обычно чем больше стараешься не думать, тем отчетливее мысли. 

Хотя Беллами шел двадцать третий год, но его сексуальный опыт ограничивался потными обжиманиями с какой-то девицей в раздевалке кадетов, — которую тогда через несколько минут увел более наглый и опытный Дэн Уоррен, оставив Беллами наедине с совершенно неприличным стояком, — да единственным торопливым сексом в подсобном помещении с одной из девочек Найджел, отработавшей с ним за праздничный паек кадета и, по ее выражению, «за красивые шоколадные глаза и шикарные кудри». Тогда Октавии не достались редкие для Ковчега кусочки сладостей, а Беллами совершенно буднично и не особо приятно лишился девственности, взамен приобретя осознание, что за секс женщины могли получать не только пайки, но и места в кадетском отделении СБ для своих сыновей.

Он и раньше подозревал, что у мамы какие-то не совсем обычные отношения с сержантом Яворски. Ему не нравилось смотреть, как тот прикасался к ней — а она позволяла, — не нравились его мерзкие намеки... Но, только сам впервые заплатив за секс, он понял, что Яворски и его мать занимались тем же самым, и наверняка это было нечто большее, чем пятиминутная возня в подсобке. Соразмерно оплате. Ему пришлось это принять и смириться, и даже пересекаться по работе с Яворски без стычек, — однако как же он был благодарен, что тот не захотел видеть ублюдка своей пассии в своем отряде, и у Беллами оказался другой сержант.

Маму он не винил и не осуждал. Как он мог, ведь все детство и юность прожил за ее счет, в том числе и за такой вот. Каждый на Ковчеге выживает, как может. А у них жизнь дополнительно усложнялась их тайной. Октавия. 

Точно так же, как и о цене, уплаченной за его устройство в кадетский отряд, Беллами не хотел думать об отце своей сестры. И заодно о своем. Хотя мама и говорила, что его отец любил ее и любил бы своего сына, если бы не был казнен еще до его рождения, но то, что она никогда не называла имени, заставляло Беллами сомневаться в ее словах все сильнее по мере того, как он взрослел и начинал разбираться в таких вещах, как устройство семьи и всего общества на Ковчеге.

Имени отца Октавии мама тоже никогда не называла, и Беллами уже всерьез думал, что она могла и не знать, кто он. Одно точно: Октавия никогда не должна была родиться. По законам Ковчега, каждая женщина могла получить разрешение на рождение только одного ребенка, и то не обязательно. Авроре Блейк повезло с первенцем. Может, ей дали разрешение в виде компенсации за казнь ее мужчины. А может, его отца вовсе и не казнили, а был он кем-то вроде сержанта Яворски и сделал женщине, зачавшей от него, такой подарок — разрешение на это зачатие. Тут начинались сомнения, что его отец может быть до сих пор жив и где-то рядом, но вот над этим размышлять точно не имело смысла. Лучше считать, что отец мертв, чем думать, что он просто бросил их с матерью, ни разу не вспомнив ни о ней, ни о своем сыне за почти двадцать три года.

Отец Октавии, кем бы он ни был, такой подарок Авроре сделать не мог. Тут даже канцлер лично не имел бы права что-то изменить: разрешение на второго ребенка просто не предусматривалось законом. Иметь больше одного запрещалось категорически и без исключений. Почему мама не пошла к медикам и не сделала аборт, Беллами не знал и узнавать не стремился, ему было бы жутко спрашивать «мама, почему ты не убила Октавию» — ведь именно так звучал бы вопрос, какими словами-метафорами его ни формулируй. Он просто принял свою сестру как дар свыше, с первых мгновений ее жизни осознав, как сильно любит это крошечное создание, которое на его глазах из бессмысленного кусочка, буквально оторванного от их общей матери на его глазах, постепенно превращалось в красивую умную девушку, самого близкого человека для Беллами. Человека, которого необходимо было скрывать от всех. Если хоть кто-нибудь узнает, что у Авроры Блейк есть второй ребенок, будет беда. Маму наверняка казнят, да и Октавии вряд ли поздоровится. Что будет с ним самим в таком случае, Беллами никогда не задумывался, он просто не должен был допустить, чтобы это случилось, и все.

Раньше мама одна обеспечивала их с сестрой защитой и едой. Беллами видел, как она весь день сидит над шитьем, перелицовывая одежду для других — иногда по заказу от Службы обеспечения Ковчега, чаще — простым людям, расплачивающихся каким-нибудь полезным барахлом или едой. Ночами она могла исчезать, как теперь понимал Беллами, на своей второй работе, о которой они никогда не говорили. Чем дальше, тем реже случались эти «ночные смены», но теперь Беллами и сам мог обеспечивать их полулегальную семью, и был только рад избавить маму от такой жизни. А еще он очень надеялся, что Яворски отстал от нее сам, когда ему надоело.

И именно поэтому он не имел права просто так рисковать своим местом в охране. Заговоры заговорами, кроты кротами, а оставаться без работы Беллами сейчас нельзя. И что делать в сложившейся ситуации, он никак не мог сообразить. Сон не шел, хотя от усталости и переживаний в голове стоял плотный туман, так что его слегка даже мутило. А может, мутило от голода... Растущая Октавия постоянно хотела есть, и двух пайков, даже с учетом его расширенного, на троих хватало с трудом. Работа швеи «для своих» иногда тоже приносила еду, но ее все равно было маловато. Вот, еще один повод держаться за эту работу — если бы он работал каким-нибудь уборщиком с минимальным рабочим пайком, они вообще загнулись бы.

Несмотря на все смятение и понимание, что он может совершить роковую ошибку, убийство канцлера не выходило у Беллами из головы.

Любить ему Телониуса Джаху особо было не за что. Ореол императорского величия, окружавший фигуру канцлера для него в детстве, испарился много лет назад, и роль руководителя Ковчега Беллами давно понимал, не маленький. Это еще в школе разжевывают, а в кадетском отделении регулярно повторяют для особо тупых, чтобы в голову вбивалось намертво. Канцлер — высшее должностное лицо на Ковчеге, руководитель их объединенного космического государства, Глава Совета, органа высшей исполнительной власти... Бла, бла, бла. Должность выборная, то есть, любой может стать канцлером. Правда, по факту это реализуемо только для советников, только у них достаточно возможностей и сил для проведения предвыборной кампании, но по закону — любой гражданин может стать канцлером. Так что никакой человеческой исключительности в Джахе не наблюдалось.

Но все же государственный переворот на Ковчеге грозил большими проблемами, это Беллами ясно понимал. Этому кадетов тоже учили. Беспорядки и даже кровопролития были более чем вероятны после такого преступления. А чем опасны подобные события в замкнутом пространстве космической станции, которая и без того на ладан дышит, понял бы любой школьник и без кадетского образования. И то, что всего этого не опасается Шамвей, казалось странным и очень тревожило, хотя Беллами не мог сформулировать, чем именно. Что-то неправильное происходило с того момента, как ему на руки упал раненый Барт Картер.

Утром не выспавшийся, но полный жажды действия Беллами быстро ответил на пару вопросов Октавии, которые она непременно задавала с утра — каждый раз вопросы возникали новые: или про Землю, или про историю, или про работу Беллами в охране... Сегодня, к большому его облегчению, работу она не трогала. Отвечать про слонов и жизнь на других планетах было значительно проще, хотя ни того, ни другого Беллами никогда не видел. Потом быстро поцеловал маму и выбежал из каюты. Он так и не сказал им про выходной, потому избежал еще одного вопроса — «ты куда?»

Доступ к базе данных тюремного сектора у него имелся. Правда, самого низкого уровня. Однако и такой позволял найти заключенного, ознакомиться со статьей, по которой его арестовали, отчетами о поведении и результатами медицинских обследований. Чем Беллами и воспользовался. Поиск сработал быстро: заключенный из «бреда» Картера существовал в реальности.

Джейсон Дакс, арестован полгода назад, статья — убийство с отягчающими обстоятельствами. Восемнадцать лет исполнится через... ого. Ему осталось три дня. Меньше, чем до предполагаемого покушения. Если он что-то знает, допрашивать его нужно как можно скорее, потому что в пересмотре дела ему отказано превентивно. Для его статьи пересмотр не назначается. В тот же день, как ему исполнится восемнадцать, его казнят выходом в открытый шлюз в соответствии с законом Ковчега в отношении взрослых преступников. Такой вот подарок на день рождения. Не то чтобы Беллами его жалел, тот сам во всем виноват, но все равно стало как-то не по себе.

Фотография Дакса не удивила. Низкий лоб, небольшие, самые обыкновенные глаза невыразительного цвета, вытянутое лицо, чуть выпирающая вперед нижняя челюсть — интеллектом не блещет, но и не такой невменяемый мордоворот, каким мог бы показаться по описаниям. Фраза «Нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений с особой жестокостью, повлекшие за собой смерть жертвы» наводила на мысли о тупом, но мощном неандертальце, звереющем по любому поводу до потери контроля и способном забить человека просто так, кулаками, насмерть. Но нет, выглядит обыкновенно, хоть и не сильно привлекательно. Отчеты о поведении, состоянии здоровья и прочем особой пользы тоже не принесли. Агрессивен, конфликтен, на контакт идет плохо, с охраной постоянные стычки, друзей нет, содержится не в одиночке, но стоит особняком от всех сокамерников... Хотя вот, одна заметка, буквально пара слов — замечен в неоднократном контакте с одним из старожилов Сектора. Даже не драки и не выяснения отношений, просто редкое общение, буквально пару раз в неделю. Друг? Вряд ли, они с разных станций, а за полгода с таким, как Дакс, не подружишься, даже сидя в одной камере. Так, кто это у них такой общительный? Джон Мерфи, семнадцать лет, попал в Верхний сектор почти четыре года назад. Арестован за поджог... Ууу. Поджог каюты лейтенанта Шамвея. В пересмотре дела по достижении совершеннолетия, правда, не отказано. Интересно, почему. 

Из-за чего Беллами заинтересовался этим парнем, он сам сформулировать не смог бы. Может, зацепило имя Шамвея, может — то, что Мерфи, по наблюдениям надзирателей, единственный подошел относительно близко к Даксу. Что из этого можно было получить, пока неясно, но полный текст личного файла для более полного изучения он открыл.

Дело Мерфи казалось совсем небольшим, по объему меньше дела Дакса, — что странно, старожил Сектора, все-таки. Нарушений серьезных не числится, хотя характер обозначен как трудный. Занятное примечание от куратора, сделанное не по форме: «серый кардинал». Причем сделанное почти три года назад. Получается, едва Мерфи попал в Верхний сектор, в тринадцать лет, как нашел себе неплохое место и за какие-то полгода поставил себя почти на вершину местной подростковой иерархии. Не лидер — но тот, кто может лидером управлять... интересная характеристика. С недавно, судя по дате, снятой фотографии на Беллами смотрел парень с таким пугающим взглядом, что Беллами скорее в нем заподозрил бы убийцу «с особой жестокостью», чем в абсолютно ничем не примечательном Джейсоне Даксе. Мерфи чуть исподлобья глядел прямо в объектив холодным светлым взглядом, точно две льдышки из морозильника под длинной челкой прятал, однако в этих льдышках читался такой же ясный и холодный ум... впрочем, это уже влияние того примечания от куратора, ведь что там можно по фотографии понять, про ум. Чуть сжатые, но четко очерченные губы искривлены в еле заметной усмешке, как будто он насмехается над тем, кто будет смотреть на снимок. Неприятное, какое-то не совсем человеческое лицо из-за этого жутковатого взгляда. Но оторваться от него оказалось сложнее, чем от примитивной физиономии Дакса. 

Что ж, Беллами выяснил главное: Дакс существует, его скоро казнят, но сам Беллами, со своим детским уровнем доступа, ничего больше выяснить и раскопать не сможет, тем более не сможет получить разрешение на допрос заключенного. К Шамвею со всем этим идти глупо, тот его уже развернул однажды. Ниже лейтенанта — обратно к своему сержанту — спускаться еще глупее: отчет о задержании преступника уже сдан, по указанию Шамвея данные искажены, и сейчас все переигрывать значит, во-первых, нарушить приказ лейтенанта, во-вторых, поставить сержанта перед фактом, что ему предоставили липовый отчет, а настоящие полные сведения под запретом вышестоящего офицера, которого эти сведения достигли в обход самого сержанта, и что ему делать, черт знает... как бы ни поступил в такой ситуации сержант, Беллами в любом случае вылетит со своего места, хорошо, если не под трибунал, опять же, и в шлюз следом за Даксом.

Выход из этой, запутанной вконец, опасной ситуации оставался один: идти к тому, кто выше Шамвея. Будь вопрос менее важным, это сочли бы еще одним нарушением субординации и непозволительным прыжком через головы двух своих командиров, но вопрос стоял государственной важности. 

Кейн должен понять.

Советник Маркус Кейн, шеф СБ и по совместительству член Совета, был известен как личность крайне неприятная в своей упертости в закон, принципиальный и бесчувственный цербер, умный и рациональный до мозга костей. Но он же считался первым человеком на Ковчеге после канцлера, он же — едва ли не его личный телохранитель и личный же советник. Некоторые называли их друзьями, насколько в высших кругах люди вообще могли дружить. В общем, Кейн и по долгу службы, и по личным мотивам вряд ли отмахнется от сообщения об угрозе заговора против главы Ковчега и, может быть, не станет убивать гонца, принесшего плохие вести.

Как назло, в этот день состоялось очередное собрание Совета, и Кейн оказался недоступен почти до полудня. Беллами изучил доступные ему части дела Дакса и Мерфи вдоль и поперек, но никаких новых мыслей у него не появилось, зато та, что случайно зародилась во время этого изучения, крепла и обрастала деталями. Риск существовал, но, в случае удачи, этот вариант был вернее прямого давления на Дакса. У Беллами даже из обгрызенного его куцым доступом дела имелось достаточно сведений, включая то, что сказал Картер, чтобы понять, что разговорами, угрозами, обещаниями и даже пытками за три оставшихся Даксу дня ничего не выбьешь, просто потому, что ему ничего не нужно, а угрозы и боль, которых тот и так никогда не боялся, как следовало из того же дела, для него уже вовсе не имеют значения. Раскапывать же контакты Дакса снаружи в поисках нужного можно, но вряд ли это быстро приведет к результату, ведь у них всего одна неполная неделя, и то — не факт. А потому способ, как видел Беллами, оставался только один. И исполнитель для этого способа тоже только один. Тот, кто может за этот короткий срок на месте осторожно и незаметно вызнать у Дакса все нужное. Что хитрости там не занимать, Беллами был уверен. Оставалось найти, чем купить эту хитрость. И ему казалось, что он нашел.

К полудню, когда советники покинули Зал Совета, Беллами уже слонялся неподалеку. Кейна на выходе он так и не дождался, а потому нахально, сверкнув охраннику у двери значком Службы Безопасности, сам вошел внутрь. Охранник молча последовал за ним.

До этого момента Зал Беллами посетил всего раз, в самом начале, когда их, совсем еще зеленых свежеиспеченных кадетов нулевого уровня, водили на экскурсию по ранее для них недоступным помещениям станции. Тут с тех пор мало что изменилось, все так же аскетично-строго, одинокий круглый стол с семью сиденьями вокруг него и пустота вокруг. Ну, разве что освещение стало тусклее, горели лишь пара светильников на потолке в центре. Наверное, свет полностью включали только во время важных событий, или лампы перегорали быстрее, чем их могли починить. 

Кейн сидел за столом, такой гладко выбритый и аккуратно причесанный, словно обработанный утюжком, которым мама гладила одежду особо важным заказчикам. Сложив руки перед собой, он мрачным взглядом сверлил противоположную стену. Прерывать его размышления Беллами показалось неправильным ходом, а потому он встал так, чтобы Кейн смог его заметить боковым зрением, и замер в ожидании. Наконец советник обратил внимание на присутствие в Зале посторонних и резко развернулся к Беллами, окинув его подозрительно-недовольным взглядом темных глаз, словно горячим воздухом после санобработки окатил.

— Кадет? — безошибочно определил он звание. — Что тебе нужно и как ты сюда вошел?

— Стажер Службы Безопасности Беллами Блейк, третий отряд, — отрапортовал Беллами, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно», как полагалось. — Вошел через дверь по значку, — на тон ниже добавил он зачем-то. Ну, наверное, чтобы ответить на все вопросы сразу и наиболее полно.

Кейн неожиданно усмехнулся этой добавке, едва заметно расслабился, откинулся на стуле и изучил Беллами уже более пристально, но не так раздраженно, как в первый момент.

— И что же у тебя за дело, стажер Блейк?

Беллами вздохнул поглубже и понизил голос:

— Вопрос государственной безопасности.

Кейн снова подобрался, бросил взгляд на охранника у дверей, качнул головой, и тот понятливо ретировался из зала. Дверь за ним закрылась.

— Говори.

Беллами, слегка запинаясь на пересказе своей беседы с Шамвеем, рассказал все, начиная с того, как их отряд получил наводку на задержание Бартоломью Картера — он заметил, как изменилось лицо советника от прозвучавшего имени, — и закончил тем, что Дакса он действительно нашел и успел изучить его дело достаточно, чтобы понять, что простым допросом тут ничего не добьешься. 

Когда он умолк, по лицу Кейна сложно было сказать, что он сейчас думает сделать: выставить Беллами за дверь просто так, как дурачка, выставить его с обещанием сдать под трибунал, вызвать охрану, чтобы арестовать сразу, вызвать медиков, чтобы усмирили психа, или...

— Я знал, что Барт погиб, но не знал, что он успел что-то сказать перед смертью, — медленно сказал Кейн совсем не то, чего ожидал Беллами, и продолжил еще более неожиданным: — Присядь.

Бартоломью Картер оказался информатором, о задании которого знал только сам Кейн, который его и завербовал. Задача Картера состояла в сборе и анализе слухов и сплетней везде, куда дотянется, чем дальше от высших кругов — тем лучше. Запись в медкарте о неопасном психическом заболевании сделали липовую, ведь с психа спрос меньше, всерьез никто его не воспримет, угрозы не почувствует, при отсталом можно и о важном говорить, не замечая его присутствия. Сведения от Картера, остающимся для всех в Службе безопасности просто «источником Кейна», часто помогали предотвратить мелкие беспорядки и преступления до их свершения, но настолько важных сообщений он не приносил еще никогда. Убийцей же Картер никогда не был, а почему он убил техника Нолла несколько дней назад, Кейн узнать не успел, тот ушел в режим молчания и сам на Кейна так больше и не вышел — должно быть, скрывался, не имел возможности прийти лично, а свой коммуникатор потерял или сломал и больше не смог найти передатчик для связи.

— Однако если Барт сказал о покушении, значит, угроза реальна, — твердо закончил Кейн. — И угроза измены тоже. 

Он снова задумался, а Беллами, неловко сидя на краешке стула, терпеливо ждал продолжения. У него имелся свой план действий, но лимит наглости он на сегодня уже исчерпал, надо подождать, пока его спросят или попытаются снова отправить на отдых. Хорошо хоть, в отличие от Шамвея Кейн принял угрозу всерьез, значит, не будет говорить, что это ерунда и надо забыть...

— То, что лейтенант Шамвей твои сведения проигнорировал, — его непростительная ошибка, — словно прочитав его мысли, произнес советник. — Но я попрошу тебя пока не поднимать эту тему и вообще больше ни с кем это не обсуждать. Как много народу видели, что ты вошел в этот зал?

— Только охранник, — подумав, отозвался Беллами. — Я дождался, пока все уйдут.

— Тейту можно доверять, — кивнул советник. — Он тоже будет молчать. Пусть никто так и не знает, что ты был здесь. Я должен сам немного разобраться и понять, что нам делать дальше.

Это внезапное «нам» воодушевило Беллами, хоть он и не совсем понял смысл этого обобщения.

— Сэр, я уже немного разобрался, и у меня есть предложение. Могу я его высказать?

— Говори.

— Дакс ничего не скажет, если его просто допрашивать. У него нет семьи, за которую он волновался бы, мать умерла вскоре после его ареста. В ближайшие трое суток ему вряд ли будут нужны какие-то поблажки. Кроме того, как сказано в деле, он практически невосприимчив к боли, так что и силовые методы результата не принесут. Ему ничего не нужно, кроме помилования...

— Я не могу ему это дать, — решительно перебил Кейн. — Наказание за его преступление не подлежит пересмотру, это не обсуждается. По закону...

— Да, да, — торопливо согласился Беллами, твердо зная, что в вопросах закона у Кейна слабых мест и способности отступать природой не предусмотрено. — Короче, за три дня до казни нам ему решительно нечего предложить и совершенно нечем надавить, ему нечего терять и ничего не нужно. Но мы можем пойти на хитрость и выведать у него все... ну вот как делал Картер, только не так пассивно. 

Кейн выглядел заинтересованным, и Беллами, путаясь и почему-то с трудом подбирая слова, вывалил ему свои мысли о парне по имени Мерфи и их связи с Даксом.

— Ты предлагаешь за неполные три дня убедить Мерфи сотрудничать с властями, которые он ненавидит всей душой, заставить его работать стукачом, рискуя собой — не смотри, что они подростки, крысам нигде не рады, и охрана его вряд ли сумеет защитить, если что, он это знает, — и успеть добиться результата? Я помню Джона Мерфи и его дело. И помню, что он не намного лучше самого Дакса.

— Но ему-то мы можем пообещать пересмотр и, возможно, помилование? Его дело я тоже посмотрел, — не сдался Беллами. — Он был совсем мальчишкой, у которого казнили отца за кражу лекарства для него, и который буквально накануне того поджога потерял и мать. Он находился в состоянии аффекта, когда мстил Шамвею. Да, это преступление, это пожар на Ковчеге, и это почти стопроцентно казнь, но ведь есть смягчающие обстоятельства. Вы можете пойти ему навстречу. А он может нам помочь, у него есть и возможность подступиться к Даксу, и способности его развести на откровения, я уверен.

Советник некоторое время молчал, пристально изучая сперва лицо Беллами, от чего тот с трудом подавлял желание спрятаться под широкий стол, а потом — собственные руки, сложенные на коленях.

— Не было у него никакого аффекта, — словно нехотя сказал, наконец, Кейн. — Этот парень трезво и ясно мыслил и когда поджигал, и когда его арестовали, и когда приговаривали. Ты прав в одном точно: способности у него есть. А еще у него есть злость и ненависть. И мы крупно рискуем, допуская, что он выйдет на свободу, с этими его способностями и ненавистью к обществу.

— Может, если мы честно выполним свои обещания в обмен на его помощь, он станет меньше нас ненавидеть, — неуверенно предположил Беллами, заработав еще один внимательный взгляд советника.

Еще пару минут, наполненных тяжелым непонятным молчанием, он вынес с трудом и вздрогнул, когда Кейн заговорил, решительно и твердо, как говорил до начала их странно неофициальной беседы.

— Стажер Блейк.

Беллами невольно вскочил со стула, снова вытягиваясь во весь рост, и Кейн поднялся следом. Неофициальная часть закончилась. Больше нет шансов возражать и предлагать.

— Поскольку сейчас мы не знаем, кто среди наших сотрудников является изменником, мы не можем доверять никому из них. Пока не узнаем точно, кто нас предает. Поэтому о проводимом нами расследовании знать будем только мы с тобой и частично мой помощник и охранник, Эндрю Тейт. 

Стоп. Так когда Кейн говорил это «нам», «мы» — он имел в виду их двоих? Ну, троих...

Беллами не успел обдумать этот новый слегка шокирующий момент, потому что советник не дал ему времени:

— Я с помощью Тейта займусь проработкой связей Картера. Надо узнать, почему и за что тот убил техника Нолла, возможно, это связано с готовящимся покушением. А так же нужно будет вычислить, кто убил самого Картера — вот это точно уже связано напрямую с теми сведениями, что он узнал. Ты же пойдешь к своему сержанту и напишешь заявление на недельный отпуск в связи с тяжелым нервным потрясением. Полагаю, в данный момент это будет выглядеть достоверно, а доктор Джексон сейчас сделает соответствующую запись в твоей карте, я позабочусь об этом.

— Только не надо указывать, что у меня психическое расстройство, — не удержался Беллами, и по усмешке Кейна понял, что о роли Джексона в судьбе Картера догадался верно.

— Этот отпуск ты потратишь на разработку Джона Мерфи и проведение намеченной тобой операции с Даксом. Я даю тебе доступ на посещение тюрьмы, проведение закрытых допросов и право на заключение сделки с Мерфи о пересмотре дела в обмен на сотрудничество. Руководство Верхнего сектора будет уведомлено о твоих временных новых правах.

Беллами не ожидал, что его предложение об этой сделке с заключенным примут, и уж точно не ожидал, что исполнение поручат ему самому, но отказываться было даже не глупо, а невозможно и просто нельзя. У Кейна и канцлера больше никого сейчас нет для этого дела, кроме него. Звучало ужасно, потому что Беллами впервые ощутил себя ответственным за что-то большое и важное, что-то, не касающееся его семьи. С другой стороны, предотвращение переворота на Ковчеге и есть ответственность за семью, ведь мама и Октавия тоже могут пострадать... Эта мысль странным образом успокоила и привела в равновесие. Он сделает все, чтобы их защитить.

— К выполнению можешь приступать немедленно, — закончил Кейн, но тут же добавил, уже мягче: — Блейк, ты не должен облажаться. Если у Дакса есть нужное нам имя, мы должны его получить. И все, что с этим именем связано. Продумай свои действия, прежде чем начинать, и не заставляй меня жалеть, что я доверился стажеру.

Легко сказать: продумай. Строить стратегические и тактические планы подобных операций Беллами не просто не приходилось — он понятия не имел, как это делается. Кадетов не учили вести расследования и добывать информацию от подозреваемых, их учили стрелять, драться, выполнять приказы и пресекать беспорядки. И чтение шпионских книжек вряд ли тут могло помочь. Потому что он четко понимал, что в его плане все зависит только от одного: уговорит ли он «серого кардинала» с нечеловеческим взглядом помогать спасать канцлера, убившего его отца. И права на ошибку и неудачу у Беллами нет — ведь если Мерфи откажется, то вернется в камеру уже со знанием и о покушении, и о кроте, и о роли Дакса. Дакса он точно предупредит, и больше уже никто к тому не подберется. Тогда останется только выбивать показания, а это бесполезно. Круг замкнется, Беллами облажается, подведет Кейна, погубит канцлера и навредит своей семье. Ну и вылетит с работы, хотя это тоже включено в пункт о вреде семье.

Вариант «не рассказывать Мерфи всего с ходу» Беллами отмел сразу. Человек с такими отметками в деле и с такими глазами — дались Беллами эти глаза! — не станет даже разговаривать, если почувствует, что ему лгут или умалчивают часть правды. Что-то подсказывало Беллами, что, возможно, без понимания полной картины Мерфи не станет помогать властям даже за помилование. Рисковать он не хотел, у него только одна попытка, а потому надо достучаться с первого же раза, использовав по максимуму и то, что он успел узнать о Джоне Мерфи, и то, как он сам видел всю ситуацию, и полученное от Кейна право на сделку... и собственное отчаяние и даже растерянность.


	2. Chapter 2

Мерфи ждал Беллами в специально отведенной для переговоров комнате: стальные стены, стальные двери, металлический стол, два металлических стула — все привинченное к полу, и далеко не только не потому, что они находились на борту космической станции. Освещал комнату одинокий потолочный светильник, но свет почти слепил глаза, может, из-за того, что помещение было маленькое — метра три на три. Заключенный уже сидел на предназначенном для него стуле. Беллами почему-то представлял, что он будет в наручниках, приковывающих его к столу, но ничего такого не обнаружил. А еще он представлял, что Мерфи, сидящий неподвижно и прямо, как палку проглотил, встретит его с порога тем самым жутким, наводящим ледяной ступор взглядом из-под длинной пряди темных волос, падающей на лоб... И точно никак не ожидал увидеть его навалившимся грудью на стол, удобно устроившим голову лбом на сложенных перед собой руках. Похоже, что заключенный нахально заснул сидя, пока ждал визитера.

На звук захлопнувшейся за спиной Беллами двери парень почти не пошевелился. Беллами сам нервно обернулся, едва успел выхватить взглядом обещанную кнопку на стене, которую следовало нажать по окончании переговоров для выхода, и тут же снова обратился к Мерфи. А тот лишь повернул голову, медленно, словно нехотя, не отрывая ее от рук, так, чтобы открыть вошедшему лицо и глаза — совершенно не сонные, с тем же цепким и леденящим душу взглядом, что и на фото в деле.

— Меня зовут Беллами Блейк, я сотрудник Службы безопасности, — с места в карьер рубанул Беллами и решительно уселся на свое место. 

Холодный взгляд не отрывался от него, хотя головы Мерфи по-прежнему не поднимал. Беллами понимал, что тот испытывает его терпение. А может, ему и правда наплевать — в конце концов, ему осталось до совершеннолетия не намного больше, чем Даксу, какая-то пара месяцев, и, вообще-то, на помилование ему рассчитывать тоже особо не приходилось, а значит — и терять тоже нечего. Но поддаваться и реагировать на совершенно неподобающее поведение Беллами не собирался.

— Я пришел предложить гарантированный пересмотр твоего дела с вероятным помилованием, — не останавливаясь, сдал он главный козырь. Он выбрал линию, которой собирался придерживаться во время этого разговора, и твердо решил ей следовать: правда, правда, и ничего кроме правды. Ну, почти.

Подействовало. Мерфи подобрался, выпрямился на стуле и скрестил на груди руки одним гибким движением, словно и не валялся только что вразвалку на столе.

— А что за это получишь ты? — вдруг спросил он, слегка лениво растягивая слова, чуть презрительно и невыносимо нагло. 

Беллами с трудом удержался, чтобы не приоткрыть изумленно рот. Такого поворота он как-то не ожидал. Не «что должен сделать я», а «что получишь ты». Оригинальная постановка вопроса.

— Не вылечу с работы, не подведу маму с... свою, и заодно мы поможем предотвратить государственный переворот, — постарался он собраться с мыслями и выдал первое и самое правдивое, что пришло в голову.

Мерфи хмыкнул и опустил руки на стол, словно снял первый защитный барьер. Неужели работает?

— Допустим. И что же я должен за такой щедрый подарок? На своих стучать не буду.

Последними словами он моментально уронил Беллами с той высоты, куда тот уже воспарил, обрадовавшись, что метод работает. Он как-то не предусмотрел, что Мерфи с самого начала оборвет спланированный ход разговора — сперва неожиданным вопросом, потом вот этим превентивным отказом. Неизменным осталось одно: впечатление, полученное еще во время чтения дела и усугубленное разговором с Кейном: что Мерфи умнее и хитрее и Беллами, и Кейна... и Дакса. И что правда на него действует, как Беллами и предполагал. Что ж, у них есть целых два дня на эту беседу, сегодня и завтра и ночь между ними, если Мерфи сумеет решить проблему за последние сутки Дакса. Времени — море. Но попытка — одна. Ладно, правда, так правда.

— Государственный переворот... — начал Беллами, но напоролся на скептический взгляд ледяных глаз и отрицательное покачивание головой. Типа, неправильное начало, не интересует. Вот сволочь!

Ему требовалось успокоиться, нельзя злиться с самого начала. Надо попробовать по-другому. Парень сложный, но в нем чувствуется что-то очень правильное. Вот это «стучать не буду» — не потому ведь, что он боится сокамерников, совсем нет. Он просто не хочет быть предателем, даже зная цену.

— Вчера вечером мы с ребятами проводили операцию по задержанию подозреваемого в убийстве, — начал Беллами снова, и огонек интереса, загоревшийся во взгляде Мерфи, его воодушевил. Он взял и рассказал все, как до того — Кейну, не увиливая, не умалчивая имена и не скрывая поджимающие сроки. И заодно постарался донести то, что его волновало в происходящем — и опасность беспорядков, и возможная кровь, и свой страх за маму и с... соседей. Мерфи слушал внимательно, не меняя выражения лица и не перебивая, не ухмылялся презрительно и насмешливо. Просто молчал и слушал.

Когда Беллами умолк, он несколько мгновений сидел неподвижно, потом откинулся на спинку стула, снова скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Беллами тем самым жутковатым взглядом, который за время рассказа было потеплел.

— Значит, сотрудник Блейк, ты хочешь, чтобы я в обмен на пересмотр с вероятным... вероятным! — помилованием рискнул последними нормальными месяцами жизни и стал крысой? Ради того, чтобы не дать убить сволочь, по чьим законам казнили моего отца, и кучу нафиг мне ненужных людей, которым на меня срать, а заодно спасти твою карьеру? — прищурился он, и у Беллами снова все внутри ухнуло вниз. Почему-то ему самым страшным показалось не то, что дело могло провалиться, а то, что Мерфи опять закрылся и снова смотрит как... как инопланетянин на червяка.

— Кейн на пересмотре будет выступать в твою защиту, — не моргнув глазом, пообещал Беллами, надеясь, что его внутренние потрясения не проступили на лице. — Если все получится, то и канцлер наверняка повлияет, ты же ему жизнь спасешь... я сам до него дойду, — с внезапной уверенностью добавил он, сам себе удивляясь — и правда уже абсолютно твердо знал, что лично будет выгрызать для этого инопланетянина не пересмотр, а именно помилование. 

Лишь бы он сейчас согласился. Да, именно ради этого.

— Если все получится, тебе уже будет плевать на мое дело, — одними губами усмехнулся Мерфи. — А я подставлюсь по полной. Если Дакс меня раскусит, то я и этих трех дней не переживу...

— Не раскусит! — вырвалось у Беллами, вызвав еще одну усмешку. Но ему было плевать, он почувствовал, что почти убедил. Мерфи не отказывался. Не играл с ним. Он просто хотел, чтобы его продолжали убеждать. — Я сдержу слово, я обещаю. Но с Даксом... Понимаешь, никто, кроме тебя, к нему подхода вообще не нашел. — Беллами, чуть не соскользнув с металлического сиденья, придвинулся ближе к краю стола, словно собирался сам лечь на него грудью, как недавно Мерфи, просто чтобы стать поближе, чтобы звучать убедительнее, чтобы Мерфи видел по его глазам, что он не врет и тоже не играет. — Ты его зацепил чем-то. Он поверит, если ты придумаешь, как его разговорить. У него скоро казнь, ему сейчас тяжело и хочется побольше жизни вокруг... и наверняка ему нужен человек рядом.

— Это тебе на его месте был бы нужен человек рядом, — возразил Мерфи и тоже придвинулся ближе, от чего у Беллами замерло сердце — неужели они уже обсуждают дело? — Это мне, наверное, будет... А ему — нет. Ему сейчас ничего не нужно, кроме жизни.

Это Беллами и сам знал. Но неужели вообще ничего и никак? Если уж и Мерфи не представляет, за что можно зацепиться, то все рушится, не начавшись.

— Ладно, — перебил тот его отчаяние. — Кажется, есть один вариант.

Беллами не поверил своим ушам.

— Только мне будут нужны три вещи.

— Какие? — стараясь не радоваться раньше времени и не выдавать себя дрожанием в голосе, спросил он.

— Хочу видеть подпись канцлера на гарантии пересмотра дела. А еще тебе нужно будет поскорее организовать для меня одну драку и одни похороны... Шучу, — серьезно, но странно довольно сказал Мерфи, когда у Беллами все-таки вытянулось лицо от последнего слова. — Одно спасение меня.

План Мерфи Беллами не понравился. Совсем не понравился. Причем он не мог объяснить — чем. Казалось бы, все просто и логично: приказать охране спровоцировать Дакса на драку и позволить Мерфи вписаться в общую свалку, куда тот влезет вроде как прикрыть Дакса... а потом вовремя остановиться и забрать Мерфи в медчасть Верхнего сектора. Все, что сложного? Остальное Мерфи брал на себя, и Беллами почему-то был уверен — не подведет, хоть и понимал, что глупо так доверять парню-заключенному, которого он, в общем-то, впервые видит. Но интуиция орала во весь голос, что если уж тот согласился помочь, то сделает все на совесть, да и пересмотр дела тут роль играет. Ну и что Мерфи лучше него знает, как подступиться к одному из своих, Беллами тоже понимал.

Только вот ему неуловимо не нравился пункт про правдоподобность драки. Чтобы Дакс поверил, Мерфи должно было достаться совсем по-настоящему. Дакс разбирался и в драках, и в ранах, на спектакль не купится. Тут все складывалось, как у самого Беллами перед приходом сюда: он четко знал, что врать нельзя. И там тоже — нельзя. А если охранники увлекутся и не сумеют остановиться? А если случайно слишком правдоподобно ударят, и Мерфи надолго выйдет из игры?

— Эй, сотрудник...

Негромкий голос выдернул Беллами в реальность, и он даже слегка головой потряс, чтобы включиться в происходящее. Они все еще сидели вдвоем в запертой комнате для переговоров и все еще ничего не решили. Не договорились.

— Твое дело мне пересмотр выбить, как обещал, и охрану сориентировать, понял? Остальное — не твоя забота, пока я тебе имена не принесу. Не бойся, не убьют, им в любом случае нельзя. Я справлюсь. Все получится.

Не бойся? Теперь Мерфи его уговаривает, что ли? 

— Отлично. Спасибо, что согласился. — Беллами поднялся на ноги, показывая, что разговор подошел к концу, и тут вспомнил еще один пункт. — Слушай, в вашей камере сидит такой Питер Колтон. 

Мерфи вскинул на него непонимающий взгляд — что, еще кого-то сдать надо?

Беллами помотал головой и закончил:

— Запомни: я приходил попросить тебя узнать, где его отец прячет запрещенные лекарства, предлагал паек увеличенный, а ты отказался.

— При чем тут Питер? — внезапно снова похолодевшим голосом поинтересовался — не спросил, а именно поинтересовался — Мерфи.

— Его отец ремонтник в медицинском центре. Подозрения вполне могли быть.

— Почему именно лекарства и именно я?

— Потому что именно из-за этого именно ты и отказался бы от чего угодно и уж точно от такой фигни, как паек, — не дал себя смутить Беллами. — И потому, что я мог хотеть сыграть на твоем чувстве мести: именно твой отец был наказан за то, что хотел тебя вылечить, а тут человек вроде как крадет лекарства для выгоды и безнаказанно, потому что доказательств нет... я мог подумать, что ты захочешь справедливости.

Мерфи помолчал и отозвался:

— Правильно подбирай слова, Блейк, не виляй. Моего отца казнили, а не «наказали». — Беллами все-таки смутился, не зная, что делать — то ли наорать, чтобы не зарывался, то ли извиниться, но Мерфи не позволил ему долго метаться, добавив уже нормальным голосом: — Ладно, я понял. Ты главное к вечеру документ покажи, а потом с драчкой разберись. Чтоб все по-настоящему было!

Понял Мерфи точно хорошо, потому что едва его вывели из переговорной, как вышедшему следом Беллами заложило уши от его крика. Орал он что-то нецензурное, про не совсем законное происхождение Беллами, про легкое поведение его мамы, и хотя Беллами умом понимал, что это просто стандартное оскорбление, — Мерфи никак не мог знать ничего ни о нем самом, ни о семейных сложностях Блейков в целом, — но его, наверняка, сильно перекосило, так что рядом стоявший охранник сказал сочувственно:

— Тот еще паршивец, ничем не исправишь.

Издалека донеслись еще крики про «нашел крысу, стукачей в другом месте ищи!», и все стихло. Беллами сперва вздохнул с облегчением и только когда дошел до выхода из сектора, вдруг запоздало сообразил, что замолчать так резко Мерфи мог потому, что его просто вырубили шокером. Стало неуютно, но одновременно с этим он восхитился, как быстро парень вписался в роль. 

С воодушевляющей мыслью, что все может и получиться, Беллами по специально выделенному ему закрытому каналу отправил Кейну сообщение с просьбой подготовить документ для Мерфи, а сам пошел договариваться с лейтенантом местной охраны насчет совершенно незаконной провокации драки ближе к вечеру.

Второе «свидание» им устроил начальник тюремного сектора Уолтер Лоусон, которому пришло указание от Кейна помогать стажеру без вопросов, и Беллами не пришлось объяснять, почему он хочет оставить эту встречу с заключенным в тайне ото всех. 

Вид файла с электронной подписью Мерфи удовлетворил. Беллами был готов поклясться, что губами при чтении тот шевелил специально, выпендривался, потому что поверить, что этот «кардинал» читает по складам, он не мог.

— О’кей, — поднял тот, наконец, голову от планшета. — Конечно, с них станется этот файлик и стереть потом, когда я все сделаю...

— Не сотрут, — уверенно возразил Беллами. — Все, что подписывает канцлер, фиксируется внутри системы так, что удалить это не может даже он сам. А сейчас этот приказ вообще уйдет в особо секретную директорию, которая ото всех скрыта, кроме самого канцлера... А по завершении нашего дела, когда ты выполнишь свою часть сделки, откроется автоматически. Конечно, взломать можно все, что угодно, и эту систему тоже, но вряд ли пересмотр твоего дела стоит таких затрат.

— Да уж точно, — усмехнулся Мерфи. — Ладно, тебе я попробую поверить. Только напомни своим друзьям с шокерами, что быстро вырубать меня не стоит. Я электрических ударов боюсь.

Говорил Мерфи серьезно, но Беллами словно снова услышал повисшее в воздухе не сказанное «шучу». Похоже, что чего-чего, а вот драк и боли Мерфи не боялся совершенно точно. Или хорошо умел этот страх скрывать. Но сейчас дело было не в этом, а в том, что Мерфи хотел загреметь в медчасть Верхнего сектора по реальной, уважительной для всех, включая медиков и Дакса, причине, а обычный шокер такой причиной не являлся. Беллами не стал углубляться в внезапно возникшее непонятное желание все отменить, и кивнул:

— Хорошо.

К моменту, когда подошло время спектакля, Беллами не находил себе места. Он уже успел забежать домой, занести еду, успокоить маму, рассказать Октавии об игре, которую называли «бейсбол», наверняка запутавшись в правилах, — да какая разница! — а потом заявил, что у него ночная смена, плавно переходящая в дневную, и спать он будет прямо на месте, так что до завтрашнего вечера его можно не ждать, и ушел. Начальник Сектора, к которому Беллами пришел примерно за пару часов до начала, обреченно вздохнул и посоветовал ему идти сразу в медчасть и сидеть там до ночи, желательно спрятавшись в подсобке, если он не хочет весь Верхний сектор оповестить, что лично курирует и драку, и Мерфи. Лоусон работал на этом месте давно, хорошо понимал все тонкости подобных операций, даже если не знал их цели, так что прислушаться стоило. Его ценному совету Беллами и последовал.

В медчасти он занял дальний от входа угол, сел на пол и с полчаса маялся, проигрывая все возможные сценарии из серии «что-то пошло не так». Там его нашел доктор Джексон, по заданию Кейна дежуривший здесь в эту ночь. Как и начальник Сектора, Джексон не знал, чем конкретно занимается Беллами, но получил приказ ему не мешать, а всячески содействовать, и содействие он немедленно выразил в виде предложения прилечь на пока еще свободную койку и передохнуть. Наверняка вид у Беллами был не самый цветущий. Ну да, нервные истерички к концу вторых суток без сна вряд ли выглядят нормально.

Как ни странно, он даже успел задремать и проспал почти час, когда его подкинуло от резкого звука сигнала тревоги. Началось. Или уже закончилось. Беллами, тут же снова охваченный сомнениями и тревогой, вскочил с койки и предусмотрительно скрылся в подсобке, среди какого-то непонятного хлама — то ли запчасти для оборудования, то ли склад мусора.

— Осторожно, кладите сюда... наручники лишние... да я сам справлюсь... — это голос Джексона. И он тоже всерьез обеспокоен.

— Это сейчас кажется, что лишнее, а когда очухается, мало вам не покажется, и кнопка тревоги может не спасти, — а это кто-то из охранников. — Хотите, Стивен с вами останется? Поможет, если что.

— Не стоит. Вы его к койке пристегнули, не отгрызет же он себе руку.

— Этот может... Но бежать ему все равно некуда. Так что смотрите, док, если не боитесь с ним наедине оставаться, то мы за ним утром вернемся. До утра ж придет в норму?

— Надеюсь, что он хоть в себя к утру придет, насчет нормы сильно не уверен.

— Ничего, этот в любом случае выживет. Мы ж не насмерть били... Ну, доброй ночи, док.

Беллами едва дождался, когда за охраной закроется дверь, и выскочил из подсобки.

Джексон, не оборачиваясь, скомандовал:

— Вымой руки и помоги.

Хоть его и учили оказывать первую помощь, но в этот момент Беллами ничего определенного не смог вспомнить. Хорошо, что ему и не пришлось — Джексон все равно использовал его просто как «подай-принеси». С этим Беллами справился.

Драка получилась вполне правдоподобной, судя по состоянию Мерфи, но со слов Джексона стало понятно, что все не так страшно, как он сказал охранникам — тех он просто хотел выпроводить поскорее, а известие, что заключенный до утра в себя не придет, успокоило лучше любых уговоров. Самое страшное, что досталось Мерфи, — пара выбитых пальцев на правой руке, которые Джексон ловко вправил, заставив Беллами скривиться и порадоваться, что в сознание Мерфи пока так и не приходил, хотя в какой-то момент показалось, что он вздрогнул всем телом, видимо, рефлекторно. 

То ли не подумав, то ли наоборот, специально, охранники именно за поврежденную руку пристегнули его наручниками к металлической койке, но врачу это не помешало.

Когда с лица стерли кровь, стало ясно, что особых повреждений и на лице нет — разбитый, но не сломанный нос, расквашенная губа и слегка рассеченная кожа на скуле. Ссадины и синяки для Мерфи выглядели вполне привычными. В переговорной Беллами не особо пристально его рассматривал, да и заношенную зеленую куртку с футболкой с него сняли только на этой койке. Сейчас же в глаза бросалась каждая мелочь: и почерневшая гематома на плече, и многочисленные поджившие ссадины на руках, и даже один давно зарубцевавшийся шрам на лопатке, похожий на след от ножевого ранения — просто порез, но явно глубокий, — привлекший внимание, когда Джексон попросил Беллами перевернуть пациента на бок, для осмотра.

— Они тут не в игрушки играют, — сказал Джексон, заметив его взгляд, прикованный к шраму. — Тут свой мир. Не самый добрый.

— Как и везде, — отозвался Беллами и уложил Мерфи на спину, повинуясь жесту врача. Можно подумать, у них на Ковчеге где-то возможен «добрый» мир.

— Тут хуже, чем везде, — не согласился Джексон, и Беллами не стал больше спорить. В конце концов, Мерфи почти ровесник Октавии. Только она живет с любящей матерью и братом, который за нее убить готов. И пусть они вынуждены скрывать ее от всего Ковчега, пусть у них проблемы и еды не всегда хватает, но и на Октавию никто не нападает с ножом, и даже Беллами с его работой в СБ только вчера, впервые за два года, кровь настоящую увидел.

Джексон закончил обрабатывать раны, наложил плотную повязку на руку с выбитыми пальцами и отступил на шаг.

— Все. Я хочу в дежурке прилечь, если сегодня больше драк не предвидится. Ты все равно тут до пересменки охраны застрял, это в четыре утра. Посидишь с ним? 

Беллами не стал говорить для него самого уже очевидное «да я ради этого и пришел», и молча кивнул.

— Как в себя придет, можно ему дать воды и пусть отдыхает. Скажи, чтобы прыгал тут поосторожнее, у него трещина в ребре справа. 

Беллами поморщился и спросил, хотя ответ знал:

— А обезболивающее ему не нужно? Это же больно...

— А выпустить его погулять в оранжерею не нужно? — неожиданно язвительно передразнил Джексон, совершенно непривычно для его всегда вежливого и терпеливого поведения. Вздохнул и помотал головой: — Прости, я что-то устал сегодня. Сам понимаешь, что вопрос глупый, да?

Да, он понимал. Обезболивающее полагалось в самых тяжелых случаях, назначалось только главным врачом и уж точно драгоценные его запасы не будут тратить на побитого заключенного, которому, возможно, осталось жить пару месяцев.

— Вода на тумбочке, — негромко напомнил о себе Джексон, дотрагиваясь до его плеча. — Все будет нормально. Не знаю, что вы затеяли, но все будет хорошо, не переживай.

Джексон вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь, а Беллами так и стоял столбом, не зная, куда приткнуться — кресел для посетителей здесь явно не предусматривалось.

— Ну, я пришел в себя, я даже в норму пришел, и даже не дожидаясь утра. И где моя вода? — совершенно ясно и нагло сказал с койки Мерфи, и Беллами вздрогнул. — Мне прыгать док запретил, так что дай попить уже.

Да этот паразит вовсе не терял сознания. Судя по всему — вообще не терял, может, даже во время драки... ну или очнулся по дороге в медчасть, и все слышал. И то, как Беллами тут за него переживал. Ага, а еще он все чувствовал, и или у него железные нервы, или он и правда боль игнорирует.

Беллами поежился и поспешно отошел к тумбочке с водой, чтобы паразит с железными нервами не заметил его смятения. Правда, его тут же скрутило еще большей неловкостью от внезапной мысли, что Мерфи надо будет помочь сесть, чтобы напоить, а то и стакан придержать... но ему не пришлось — когда он вернулся к койке, Мерфи уже полусидел, неудобно изогнувшись из-за прикованной руки, и ждал с совершенно безмятежным лицом, будто его в столовой личная прислуга обслуживает. Стакан он здоровой свободной рукой взял сам, но тут Беллами заметил, как дрожит его ладонь и как едва заметно искривились губы. Конечно, у него ребро и пальцы, ему больно, и наручники мешают. Не такие уж и железные нервы, просто выдержка и гордость.

И тут Беллами стукнуло. Идиот, им же всем выдавали стандартные наручники вместе с ключами... вряд ли местные отличаются. Он отобрал у Мерфи пустой стакан, тут же достал из внутреннего кармана ключ, решительно склонился к закованной руке и расстегнул замок раньше, чем Мерфи успел дернуться.

Взгляд на него Беллами поднял, только когда бросил наручники на пол рядом с койкой.

— А если сбегу? — серьезно спросил Мерфи, бережно прижав освобожденную забинтованную руку к груди, глядя испытующе и вроде бы даже удивленно.

— Не сбежишь, — отозвался Беллами с уверенностью, которой не чувствовал. — Тебе отдохнуть надо нормально. Вот и отдыхай. До утра не так много времени. 

Мерфи отвел взгляд и улегся на плоскую подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Твои друзья правду сказали, — сказал он потолку, а Беллами почему-то передернуло от снова презрительного «твои друзья». — Бежать отсюда все равно некуда. Да и зачем. Мне обещают вероятное помилование, что ж я буду сам себе всю малину портить, превращая его снова в не-вероятное.

Беллами не знал, что еще сказать, а потому молчал, опять не зная, куда себя деть.

— Ну и тебе... зачем карьеру ломать, — неожиданно добавил Мерфи, прикрывая глаза. Сперва показалось — издевается, но нет. Говорил он серьезно и как-то устало, словно смирился со всем происходящим окончательно. А может, и правда паршиво себя чувствовал. — Ты мне пока ничего плохого не сделал.

«И не сделаю», — чуть не вырвалось у Беллами, но он сдержался. Зачем Мерфи его дурацкие обещания. А ему самому они зачем? Промолчи, за умного сойдешь.

— Там в подсобке складной стул есть, — вдруг сказал Мерфи, не шевельнувшись. — Прости, в постель не приглашаю, тут тесновато.

Чтобы он, случайно приоткрыв глаза, не заметил глупо вспыхнувшие от последних слов щеки Беллами, тот буркнул «точно!» и торопливо отправился в подсобку. Ну конечно, Мерфи тут не впервые, знает всю обстановку лучше Джексона, наверное. Когда складной стул — почти кресло — нашелся, и Беллами притащил его к изголовью койки, Мерфи уже заснул. На этот раз по-настоящему.

Пересменку охраны Беллами чуть не проспал. Спасибо Джексону, который разбудил минут за пять до нужного времени. Тот деликатно сделал вид, что занят раскладыванием инструментов в стеклянном шкафчике и не замечает, как Беллами, слегка промахиваясь неуклюжими со сна руками, осторожно водворяет на законное место наручники на руку проснувшегося пациента. Мерфи же, напротив, неотрывно следил за Беллами все тем же серьезным, совершенно не сонным взглядом, как и накануне, и негромко сказал, когда замок, наконец, защелкнулся:

— Теперь иди отсюда и больше не возвращайся, пока я не узнаю имя. Не светись здесь лишний раз просто так. А то и меня подведешь, и дело провалишь.

Беллами дернулся спросить, а как он узнает, что уже пора или что ничего не вышло, но Джексон опередил:

— Я на этой неделе тут дежурю... буду его на осмотры вызывать оставшиеся дни. Передам, что будет нужно.

Пора было уходить, пока охрана занята передачей дел, но Беллами пару мгновений помедлил, чтобы вновь поймать взгляд Мерфи и пожелать удачи. Не удержался на этот раз и все-таки добавил:

— И поосторожнее там, ладно?

— Ладно, — отозвался Мерфи и вдруг улыбнулся. Улыбка на его разбитом лице выглядела жутковато и очень непривычно. Только уже выйдя за границу Верхнего сектора, Беллами сообразил, что непривычной она казалась не из-за разбитой губы, а из-за того, какой настоящей она была. Не кривая наглая ухмылка и не презрительная усмешка, а настоящая светлая улыбка. Странно.

С утра на следующий день Беллами ходил как в тумане. Про отпуск он дома так и не сказал, так что свободное время ему пришлось проводить где попало. А поскольку для ребят и сержанта, а также для Шамвея, он отдыхал от тяжелого нервного потрясения, пришлось ходить еще и как можно дальше от своих. В разгар рабочего дня шляться по коридорам без цели казалось как-то особенно неловким, бродить по Ковчегу за пределами своей станции тоже странно и непривычно, потому к полудню он засел в образовательном зале, где подключился к общедоступной базе данных, и часа три делал вид, что ищет информацию о бейсболе и слонах — спасибо Октавии, эти вопросы засели в голове прочно. Местами читать оказалось интересно, но весь день потратить на слонов и даже мамонтов было бы глупо, да и охранник в зале уже поглядывал на него с подозрением... Пришлось уйти, тем более, что подошло время обеда. Появился повод наведаться в столовую, забрать паек и занести его домой.

Октавия больше обрадовалась вываленным с порога сведениям о доисторических мамонтах, чем еде, а сам Беллами обрадовался поводу отвлечься от своих мыслей и ожидания. Ему нравилось видеть, как загорается интерес в глазах сестренки, как она оживляется и начинает улыбаться. Последнее время становилось все сложнее ее расшевелить, потому что из игр в лошадку она уже выросла, все-таки, восемнадцатый год пошел; игрушечный мишка, с которым она провела все детство, сидел на полке нетронутым последние несколько лет, а редкие книги, которые они с мамой могли доставать ей для чтения, Октавия давно выучила наизусть. Сестра взрослела, и Беллами все чаще думал о ее будущем. Раньше такие мысли как-то не приходили ему в голову, казалось, все нормально: они приспособились к этой жизни, у них все складывалось стабильно и почти надежно... Но он все чаще вспоминал себя в таком возрасте: первые переглядки с девчонками в столовой, занятия в классе с учителем, пусть и не особо бурное — но общение с ребятами, у него даже пара приятелей завелись когда-то. Хотя дальше учебы он с ними старался дел не иметь, особенно после того, как Сэм однажды пригласил его в гости. Ведь потом рано или поздно Сэм захотел бы попасть в гости уже к Беллами, а он боялся даже отказать без видимой причины, опасался рисковать хоть намеком выдать их с мамой тайну... пришлось решительно отдалиться. Ничего не понявший и слегка обидившийся Сэм вскоре уже сошелся с другим парнем, кажется, с пятого уровня, и у них завязалась нормальная пацанская дружба, а Беллами был вынужден наблюдать за всем издалека. Но зато тайна Октавии осталась непотревоженной, а это главное. Без друзей выжить можно, а вот без сестры никак.

Но самой Октавии уже становилось тесно в каюте, как в клетке. Ей все больше требовалось выбраться на волю, чтобы ощутить жизнь, а не существование в переборке под полом. Но как это сделать, Беллами не представлял. Пока ему оставалось только продолжать заменять для нее собой и своими знаниями весь мир.

Он увлекся разговором с сестрой и не сразу заметил, что с мамой что-то не так. 

— ...А отчего они вымерли?

Беллами открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать о ледниковом периоде или упавшем метеорите, но вместо этого спросил:

— Мама, что случилось?

Октавия умолкла и тоже повернулась к матери.

Та подняла на них подозрительно покрасневшие глаза и неуверенно ответила, что все в порядке, просто устала от шитья. Звучало неубедительно. Беллами жестом остановил Октавию и подошел к столу с привычно разложенными на нем тряпками.

— Я же вижу. Что случилось?

Мама положила на стол руки с недошитой детской рубашкой, и тут стало заметно, как дрожат ее пальцы.

— Наверное, я больше не смогу приносить дополнительный паек от Яворски, — сказала она, чувствовалось, что ей стоит усилий говорить ровно и спокойно. — Но мы справимся. Все равно он слишком редко появлялся.

— Он тебя обидел? — впервые открыто спросил Беллами, чувствуя, как сжимаются кулаки. Октавия за его спиной тихонько охнула. — Скажи, он сделал тебе больно?

— Нет! — вскинулась мама, отбросила на стол шитье и обхватила ладонью его правую руку, заставляя кулак разжаться. — Я просто сказала ему, что больше не хочу... что нам с ним лучше остаться просто... знакомыми.

Беллами понял. Она отказала Яворски, когда тот снова о ней вспомнил. А он обозлился.

— Он хоть пальцем тебя тронул? — спросил как можно спокойнее, но по тому, как торопливо обхватила его со спины обеими руками Октавия, прижимаясь всем телом, как снова вздрогнула мама — наверное, прозвучало не очень мирно.

— Нет, что ты, все нормально, я просто расстроилась и немного тревожусь, — уже привычным успокаивающим «маминым» голосом сказала она. — Все-таки, он помогал нам долгое время, без его опла... пайка нам будет чуть тяжелее, и кроме того, он не самый терпеливый и дружелюбный из моих... знакомых. Но все обошлось, успокойся! 

Успокоиться он не мог, но постарался хотя бы сделать вид. С Яворски он поговорит потом, а сейчас важнее подрагивающие мамины руки и испуганная Октавия.

— Все хорошо, О, — сказал Беллами, когда сумел овладеть голосом. — Иди-ка сюда...

Он обернулся, выскользнув из маминой ладони, перехватил сестру за плечи и заставил поднять голову.

— Я просто взволновался за маму, но видишь — все хорошо. Ничего страшного не случилось. — Внезапно пискнула рация, и Беллами вспомнил, что обеденный перерыв давно закончился, а он вроде как изображает рабочий день, и у него есть дело. — Мне пора бежать. Все будет хорошо, не волнуйтесь! 

Он быстро обнял и погладил сестру по волосам, гладко забранным в хвост на затылке, обернулся, торопливо поцеловал маму в щеку и вышел за дверь.

Вызов оказался от Джексона. Так быстро? Сутки назад еще даже драки в камере не состоялось, Мерфи волшебник, что ли?

Джексон сказал, что Мерфи его зовет, и если Беллами хочет поговорить с ним, надо спешить, пока тот вроде как на перевязке в медчасти, но сначала надо зайти к начальнику Верхнего сектора, тот его ждет.

Лоусон вручил ему карточку-ключ, какие использовали все местные охранники.

— Советник Кейн велел обеспечить тебе полный доступ в сектор, чтобы привлекать поменьше внимания твоими визитами, — слегка недовольно сказал он на вопросительный взгляд Беллами. — Но если выйдешь за рамки своего дела, отберу и скажу ему, что ты вредишь работе. 

— Договорились, — кивнул Беллами. Начальник ему чисто по-человечески успел понравиться, и подводить ни его, ни Кейна он не собирался.

По дороге к медчасти Беллами никого не заметил, кроме пары охранников в галерее напротив. Они в его сторону даже не смотрели, так что до цели он дошел без помех. В медчасти его ждали слегка нервный Джексон и сидевший на койке абсолютно спокойный и безмятежный Мерфи. Джексон встретился с Беллами взглядом, легонько кивнул и вышел в дежурку — смежный отсек с герметично запирающейся дверью, где по инструкции дежурный врач проводил свободное время и мог запереться в случае опасности от пациентов.

— Ну?! — едва за ним закрылась дверь, с порога спросил Беллами, у которого после беседы с мамой нервы были все еще на взводе.

— У меня все в порядке, спасибо, что поинтересовался, — отозвался Мерфи, не меняя выражения лица. — Дакс сказал мне имя. 

Беллами подошел ближе и сел с ним рядом.

— И?

— Что ему будет? Ну, тому человеку.

Мерфи держался все так же ровно, но Беллами, еще секунду назад готовый схватить его за плечи и трясти, чтобы тот не выпендривался, а сейчас же сказал все, как есть, понял, что это не спокойствие. Это маска. А что под ней — неизвестно, но только не безмятежность.

— Если Дакс сказал правду, и тот человек и правда замешан в заговоре — это измена. Так что шлюз наиболее вероятен.

— Вероятен... Этого мало.

— Мерфи, давай только не будем сейчас торговаться дополнительно, а? — резко оборвал его Беллами, которому стало слишком не по себе, чтобы продолжать этот разговор намеками. — Тебе дали то, что ты хотел, времени у нас мало и вообще, и конкретно сейчас, нам некогда устраивать тут спектакли, так что говори уже!

Мерфи повернулся к нему всем корпусом, лишь чуть поморщившись от явно проснувшейся боли в боку, и Беллами умолк, потому что тот снова смотрел в упор своим инопланетным взглядом, от которого все стыло внутри.

— Отца Дакса казнили пару лет назад, а мать умерла через неделю после того, как его самого посадили, — ровным и очень сухим голосом начал Мерфи. Сведения из личного дела Беллами и сам знал, но побоялся перебивать. — А недавно появился тот человек и пообещал ему месть за смерть родителей. Пообещал убийство Джахи и возможность в нем поучаствовать, но не сказал как и когда. Он говорил, что даст Даксу поручение, которое было частью общего плана, неделю назад. Но потом срок почему-то перенесли. Теперь сделать это надо будет через несколько дней, точнее не сказали. А у Дакса завтра казнь. Если бы не это, он бы мне вряд ли что-то сдал, но мы с тобой успели вовремя. У него нет выбора, но есть желание довести дело до конца, нет времени, но есть очень удобный я. Мы все утро проговорили, и он убедился, что я им подхожу. Дакс назовет меня тому человеку, и дальше тот будет иметь дело со мной.

— Ты имя назовешь, или тебя пытать надо? — начал злиться Беллами.

— Лейтенант Службы безопасности Шамвей, — отчеканил Мерфи и отвернулся, уставившись в стену напротив.

В голове Беллами щелкнуло, и все встало на свои места. Каждое слово в его странном разговоре с Шамвеем сразу после гибели Картера стало ясным и понятным. Вот, значит, кто крот... Может, он сам и пытался убить Картера. А когда не удалось, отдал приказ им, исполнительным мальчикам, чтобы они стреляли на поражение и добили. Они бы и выстрелили, и Беллами был готов это сделать, если бы Картер не спутал ему все карты своим падением из лифта.

А потом его стукнуло другим: Мерфи же арестовали и приговорили потому, что он хотел отомстить Шамвею. Тот для него — враг номер один, хоть и непонятно, за что. Вот почему он так настойчиво выспрашивал про то, что Шамвею будет. Он тоже, как и Дакс, хочет довести дело до конца.

— Если я прав, и он еще и Картера убил, то ему точно крышка, — убежденно сказал Беллами, глядя на каменный профиль Мерфи. 

Тот шевельнулся, еле слышно вздохнул и моргнул — тут Беллами поймал себя на совсем неуместной мысли, что никогда не видел у парней таких длинных ресниц, и это выглядит странновато, но красиво...

— Хорошо, — кивнул Мерфи, прогоняя все лишнее из его головы, и снова повернулся лицом. — Так мне соглашаться?

Черт. А об этом Беллами успел забыть. О том, что Дакс не просто так имя назвал. Но Мерфи в это больше лезть не стоит, хватит. Мало ли, что там за поручение, может, оно потом его соглашение с канцлером перетянет, и ему откажут в пересмотре, или оно вообще может ему навредить, буквально и физически. Дакс-то знал, что казнь не отложат и не отменят, ему терять нечего было, а тут... 

— Не думаю, — покачал он головой. — Это опасно.

— А что тебе с моих слов? — вдруг горячо перебил его Мерфи. — Ну вот назвал я тебе имя, и что? Дакса вот-вот казнят, доказательств и фактов ноль, и все закончится ничем... даже если казнь отложат, Шамвея арестуют и начнут их обоих допрашивать — а ты уверен, что они расколются? А если нет, что вы будете делать? Отпустите его, и пусть гуляет?

Он так ошарашил Беллами своим напором, что тот не успел подумать, прежде чем ляпнуть неприкрытое:

— А если это опасно? А если тебя заставят сделать что-то такое, от чего то соглашение не спасет?

— Я, по-твоему, дурак, что ли?

— Нет, — снова не удержался он, по разгоряченному лицу Мерфи скользнула усмешка, а Беллами мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за откровенность.

— Ну, раз я не дурак, то я просто не буду делать то, что делать не стоит, вот и все.

— А если тебе это припомнят? — Все равно уже все сказал, чего уж теперь скрывать, что его действительно волнует судьба этого инопланетянина. — Ты уверен, что мы потом сможем избавиться от всех людей Шамвея? Если ты сорвешь им дело, тебя в покое не оставят...

— А с чего тебя-то так вштырило? — прищурился Мерфи. — Хватит тут заботливого папочку разыгрывать, я сам разберусь. Я должен его сдать так, чтобы он не сумел отвертеться!

— Ребята, время, — возник на пороге Джексон. — У меня следующий пациент с конвоем на подходе.

— Иди и говори со своим начальством, а я тут по ходу сам решу, что мне делать. Когда что-то получится — сообщу через Эрика.

Беллами понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что он о Джексоне.

Мерфи осторожно поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу, а Беллами пришлось подождать в уже ставшей родной подсобке, пока Джексон разберется со следующим парнишкой с рваной раной на руке — «упал на лестнице», ага, — и выйти, когда все охранники от медчасти ушли. Кейн, не сразу ответивший на вызов, выслушал сбивчивое «у меня есть информация, надо поговорить», помолчал, а потом велел приходить к его каюте.

Каюта советника мало чем отличалась от каюты Блейков. Разве что ворох тряпок и ниток на столе и кровати отсутствовал. Странно, Беллами казалось, что такие люди как шеф СБ или советник должны быть обеспечены лучше, чем они, рядовые жители.

Кейн кивнул на один из металлических табуретов — такой же, на каких дома сидели они с Октавией, — за небольшим стандартным столом, сам сел напротив и сложил руки в замок перед собой.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо сказал он, когда пауза затянулась, и Беллами сообразил, что обстановку разглядывать ему некогда.

Доклад много времени не занял, гораздо дольше Кейн молча изучал лицо Беллами, так что тот не знал, куда ему деться. Он чувствовал, что советник не столько его рассматривает, сколько обдумывает услышанное, но все равно пристальный взгляд делал ему еще более неуютно, как будто это было возможно.

— Если мы арестуем Шамвея сейчас, — сказал Кейн наконец, — мы можем не успеть его расколоть, он упрям и вынослив. А Дакс не знает нужной нам информации, это логично, зачем бы заговорщикам сообщать ему детали раньше времени, он же мог и растрепать кому-нибудь... Он не знает ничего — когда, где и даже что именно нужно сделать. Знает только то, что покушение готовится, состоится через несколько дней, и Шамвей собирался его руками выполнить часть плана. 

Беллами словно слышал Мерфи. 

— Доказательств и фактов — ноль, — повторил он вслух его слова.

— Именно. 

— Мерфи хочет продолжать, — медленно сказал Беллами, понимая, что Кейн сам ведет к этому. — Говорит, Дакс готов рекомендовать его Шамвею, чтобы тот дальше вел дело с ним.

Кейн снова уставился на него в упор, на этот раз удивленно.

— Мерфи сам хочет или это твоя идея?

— Сам. Это его слова, про ноль доказательств и фактов.

«А я против!» — хотел он добавить, но промолчал.

— Что дополнительно хочет взамен?

Беллами мотнул головой.

— Ничего он не хочет. Только чтобы Шамвея взяли и точно не выпустили.

— Отлично. Передай ему, что Шамвею не выкрутиться, и что на пересмотре инициативность и помощь Мерфи зачтется в его пользу. Я лично буду выступать в его защиту и требовать помилования.

Беллами кивнул. Это он уже пообещал. Хорошо получилось — не надо Кейна уговаривать выполнить не им обещанное. Но плохо, что теперь Мерфи не получится отмазать от этого задания.

— Ты сомневаешься? Думаешь, он не справится или нас обманет?

— Нет! — резко ответил Беллами, смутился и добавил на тон ниже: — Мерфи не предатель. Это я точно понял. А если сказал, что сделает, значит, точно сделает. И он не врет, он действительно ненавидит Шамвея.

— Это странно, — задумчиво произнес Кейн. — Я думал, он напал на сержанта потому, что вряд ли мог добраться до меня или канцлера. Шамвей руководил тогда арестом его отца. Мальчишка в тринадцать лет мог не понимать, но сейчас-то он все понимает: Шамвей был всего лишь рядовой исполнитель.

— Значит, так исполнял, — сказал Беллами, который вдруг подумал, что у Мерфи и правда было что-то личное. Он ненавидел не законы, не власть, даже не «сволочь, по чьим законам казнили его отца» — канцлера. Это все держалось фоном, как у многих. А вот к Шамвею у него настоящая яркая ненависть, ради которой он мог и забыть о фоне, участвуя в спасении «сволочи».

— Джим не всегда бывает корректен в обращении с теми, кто нарушил закон, — неохотно кивнул Кейн. — Он мог... выйти за рамки. Я говорил ему, но он все равно периодически забывается. А парню, видимо, это запало в душу. Подростки...

Он умолк, а у Беллами снова стоял перед глазами каменный профиль и длинные ресницы над широко распахнутыми ледяными глазищами. В душу запало, да уж.

— В любом случае, сейчас нам это на руку, — встряхнул его голос Кейна. — Скажи ему, что нам нужно, чтобы он продолжал и вошел в доверие к Шамвею.

— Он и так уже продолжает, — встал Беллами с табурета, чувствуя, что разговор подошел к концу. — Мерфи сказал, чтобы я не лез, он разберется сам и передаст через Джексона сообщение, когда получится.

Кейн тоже поднялся.

— Веселые у вас отношения завязались, — неодобрительно сказал он. — Он тобой командует или ты им?

Беллами и сам не знал, кто проводит операцию. Казалось уже, что он сам всего лишь техническая группа поддержки. А Мерфи — специальный агент из шпионской книжки. Под прикрытием.

— Я сообщу о результате, — не ответил он. Вопрос прозвучал явно неформально, значит, можно пропустить. — Я могу идти?

Советник вздохнул. Наверное, подумал, как ему сказочно не повезло, что единственными, на кого он мог рассчитывать в сложившейся ситуации, оказались заключенный преступник и недотепа-стажер, неспособный даже простейшее задание выполнить без накладок. «Ну, уж какой есть», — подумал в ответ Кейну в своей голове Беллами и сжал губы, повыше задирая подбородок, а настоящий Кейн сказал:

— Иди. И не забывай, что у нас осталось четыре дня. И то неточно.

Теоретически, сообщать Мерфи о решении Кейна было не обязательно — упрямый «спецагент» уже все равно для себя все еще утром решил и наверняка уже начал работу. Но Беллами все равно прошел в Верхний сектор. Он понятия не имел, как ему на этот раз вызвать Мерфи из камеры, и тут помогло расписание — как раз сегодня в секторе проходила стандартная еженедельная санобработка, и заключенных по очереди сгоняли в «душевые». Заводили и выводили их оттуда по одному, наверное, чтобы не собирать толпой вне камер. 

Беллами крупно повезло, что камеру Дакса и Мерфи выводить начали прямо на его глазах, и ему оставалось только пройти следом и дождаться, когда Мерфи выскочит из «душевой» в раздевалку. Тут снова повезло — в раздевалке того ждал на выход один из охранников, которых начальник Сектора подрядил помогать с той первой дракой. Он узнал Беллами, кивнул и понятливо вышел, оставляя их с Мерфи наедине. До выхода следующего «обработанного», которого уже завели в душевую, и появления в раздевалке нового охранника у них имелось минут пять, стоило поспешить.

— Тебе дали добро на внедрение, — негромко сказал Беллами.

Мерфи неторопливо натянул штаны и только после этого обернулся.

— Ты за мной скоро в сортир будешь ходить? — спросил он, но не стал наслаждаться видом вновь выбитого из запланированной колеи Беллами, тут же продолжил, влезая в футболку: — Хорошо. Дакс сказал, что Шамвей встретится со мной завтра. После того, как... ну, когда казнь уже состоится.

Беллами невольно поежился. Как бы то ни было, сколько бы он ни слышал об этой стороне жизни Ковчега во время учебы и работы, но разговоры о казнях, когда все так близко, — буквально протяни руку и коснешься, — так и не стали ему безразличны.

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что ему никто рядом нафиг не нужен, ему только жизнь нужна? — Мерфи склонился над ботинками, и голос его звучал чуть глуховато. — Так вот я ошибся. Ему не то что никто, ему вообще ничего не нужно, если бы сейчас помилование выписали, он бы и не заметил. Никогда не говорил с живыми мертвецами? — внезапно спросил он, выпрямился и замер, словно ответа ждал. — Ну вот я раньше тоже. Знаешь, наверное, я завтра даже рад буду, что его выкинут. Не потому, что он страшный и ужасный убийца, а потому что находиться с ним в одном помещении... жутко.

Если уж Мерфи жутко...

— Хорошо, что я имею дело не с ним, а с тобой, — сказал Беллами, уже смирившись, что рядом с Мерфи на него словесное недержание и повышенная искренность наваливаются.

— Да, повезло тебе, — без улыбки отозвался тот. — Выводи меня, и так слишком долго возимся. Дорогу до камеры найдешь?

По дороге они молчали, и только на подходе к камере Мерфи чуть повернул голову и сказал:

— Ты правда больше не приходи, пока не позову. Все будет нормально. Я справлюсь и даже постараюсь не загрызть его при встрече.

— Главное, не дай ему загрызть тебя, — так же тихо отозвался Беллами и достал карточку, чтобы открыть дверь. — Ну и выясни поскорее, что ему нужно. Раскрути его.

— Слушаюсь, мой капитан, — улыбнулся Мерфи той самой непривычной улыбкой и прошел в камеру. 


	3. Chapter 3

Засыпал Беллами с чувством легкой тревоги, но одновременно ему казалось, что завтра и потом все непременно сложится удачно. Мерфи повезет, он сумеет обмануть и расколоть Шамвея, тот сдаст ему нужную информацию, и дело можно будет быстро закрыть. Конечно, в реальности все вряд ли сложится так просто, но сонному Беллами казалось, что все основные трудности уже позади. Теперь его дело — дождаться сообщения от Мерфи, а потом сделать все, чтобы его работа не пропала даром...

С этими мыслями он уснул.

А проснулся через пару часов, задолго до утра, от стука, даже грохота в дверь, как будто стучали тяжелыми магнитными ботинками, а не рукой. Первой мыслью, еще сквозь сон, было — спрятать Октавию. Они втроем давно отработали этот сценарий: мама двигает стол, Октавия ныряет в подпол под семнадцать лет назад приспособленную съемную панель, Беллами сгребает свою постель с пола и парой движений расправляет ее на кровати сестры. Потом он двигает стол на место, скрывая тайник, а мама в это время идет открывать. Обычно все заканчивалось быстрым осмотром каюты парой равнодушных охранников, в последние пару лет — не очень равнодушных, они перекидывались с Беллами ничего не значащими фразами по работе, и осмотр получался совсем формальным, не дотошным. Да и что у них можно искать... Только вот раньше все это случалось или вечером, или утром, а чаще вообще днем. И никогда среди ночи.

В этот раз все получалось иначе. Знакомых Беллами среди вошедших не оказалось. Кроме последнего — сержанта Яворски. У Беллами нехорошо заныло в груди при виде побледневшего маминого лица. Сейчас, когда в их комнатке толпилось пятеро здоровых лбов в форме и с шокерами, никакой речи о разговоре по душам с мерзавцем уже не шло. А у Яворски вид был до омерзения уверенный и даже довольный. Ему явно доставило удовольствие войти к ним, как хозяину, оглядеться по сторонам, подойти к столу и зачем-то смахнуть на пол аккуратно сложенное шитье. Мама не пошевелилась, и Беллами тоже постарался не обращать внимания.

— Аврора Блейк, в Службу Безопасности поступил сигнал, что вы с сыном потребляете выше установленных на Ковчеге норм еды, и есть подозрение, что вы торгуете излишками. У нас приказ на обыск вашей каюты.

Нужно что-то делать. Нельзя позволять им обыскивать тут все, они непременно заметят съемную панель при детальном осмотре.

— Сержант, у меня законно увеличенный паек сотрудника Службы безопасности, — начал он, и Яворски немедленно повернулся к нему:

— Раз ты сотрудник Службы безопасности, то должен знать, что обращение к старшему по званию, при попытке высказать свои бесценные мысли, звучит немного не так, щенок. 

От его показушно-снисходительного тона и последнего выплюнутого слова Беллами передернуло, и только отчаяние на лице мамы заставило его молча стоять на месте. 

— ... А потому заткнись. Но раз уж я услышал твое тявканье, я отвечу: мы учли твои привилегии. И, думаю, больше их у тебя не будет... бывший сотрудник.

Он кивнул охранникам, и те начали обыск по всем правилам, оттеснив Беллами с мамой к двери. Беллами с трудом подавлял желание вмешаться, разогнать, запретить прикасаться к их вещам... И только мамина рука в его ладони сдерживала, только ее шепот «не надо, Белл, не надо!» помогал ему сохранять видимость спокойствия. 

И без того слабая надежда на то, что обыск ничего не даст, улетучилась в момент, когда один из охранников сбросил на пол его постель с кровати Октавии и обнаружил под ней вторую.

— Как интересно! — не замедлил оживиться Яворски и брезгливо пнул упавшее на пол одеяло. — Кто это из вас принцесса на горошине и спит на двух матрасах?

— У меня болит спина, — с вызовом во вздрагивающем голосе отозвалась мама, крепче сжав руку Беллами. — Или иметь второй матрас тоже запрещено нормами Ковчега?

— И вторую подушку, и второе одеяло... шикарно живете, мисс Блейк. На какие доходы? — Глаза Яворски загорелись, он почуял, что тут все не так просто, и можно будет отыграться за отказ с большим размахом. — Я всегда знал, что вы что-то скрываете, жаль, что не принял свои подозрения всерьез раньше. Это моя вина, обязательно отмечу это в рапорте о вашем аресте.

Когда охранники начали простукивать стены в поисках тайников, у Беллами потемнело в глазах. Еще немного, и они точно так же проверят и пол — декоративные панели везде крепились одинаково, и, не найдя ничего стенах, охранники обязательно будут обшаривать пол. Беллами сделал бы то же самое, если бы искал запрещенное в жилище подозреваемого.

Мама упала в обморок в тот момент, когда Яворски лично сдвинул с места стол, прикрывающий убежище Октавии, и дальше для Беллами все слилось в кашу, в которой он почти перестал соображать. Он еле сумел удержать маму и осторожно опустить на пол, а когда подпол вскрыли и раздался испуганный вскрик Октавии, рефлекторно рванулся, чтобы отшвырнуть от нее охранников, чтобы защитить, отобрать, не отдавать, но его быстро остановили — не сразу, Беллами удалось справиться с двумя, когда третий со спины ударил его шокером, и на какое-то время он, не теряя сознания, свалился мешком на пол, охваченный судорогой, без возможности шевельнуть даже пальцем. Уши заложило, и Беллами мог только наблюдать сквозь туман боли, как Яворски говорит что-то в коммуникатор, как поднимают пришедшую в себя маму, как плачет и бьется в руках здоровенного парня в форме Октавия.

Звуки постепенно возвращались, боль отступала, и едва он приподнял голову, как за него тоже схватились сильные руки, которым из-за охватившей после шока слабости невозможно было сопротивляться, и заставили встать. Его пришлось поддерживать, потому что ноги все еще подкашивались.

Рыдающую Октавию держал за локти один из парней, Яворски что-то негромко говорил маме в лицо, слов Беллами не разбирал, но омертвевшее мамино лицо разрывало его сердце на части, а плач сестры резал как ножом.

Дверь открылась, в каюту вошли еще люди, Яворски отвернулся от мамы и вытянулся по стойке «смирно» навстречу вошедшим. Беллами поднял голову и встретился с холодным чужим взглядом Кейна, который словно не узнавал его. Позади стоял лейтенант Шамвей, чье присутствие окончательно превратило для Беллами ситуацию в сюрреалистичную. Это просто кошмарный сон, надо только сделать усилие и проснуться, этого не может происходить на самом деле, не с ними, не сейчас, не так! Зачем тут Шамвей? Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть никого.

— Это преступление против Ковчега, мисс Блейк, — послышался голос Кейна, такой же чужой, как и взгляд, официальный, жесткий, безжалостный. — Рождение второго ребенка запрещено законом и приравнивается к измене. Вы арестованы и будете осуждены в соответствии с законом Ковчега об измене для совершеннолетних граждан. Завтра состоится суд Совета, где будет вынесен приговор. 

Ненависть, какой Беллами никогда раньше не испытывал, поднялась душной волной, чуть не лишив его дыхания. Кейн сволочь, это же его, Беллами, мама, как он может так спокойно и равнодушно говорить, что готов ее выкинуть в шлюз, как убийцу-Дакса!

— Ваша незаконнорожденная дочь будет арестована и переведена в тюремный сектор, — продолжал Кейн, не замечая этой яростной волны, которой, как казалось Беллами, его должно было смести, размазать, ну или хотя бы заткнуть. — А вы, мистер Блейк, арестованы, и суд над вами состоится завтра же. Вы обвиняетесь в соучастии в преступлении против наших законов, и суд вынесет приговор в соответствии с вашей виной.

— Они не виноваты, советник, мой сын ни при чем, я заставляла его! Это только я, слышите! — вдруг крикнула мама, и Беллами рванулся на ее голос, не соображая, что делает, не чувствуя вцепившихся в него рук. — Моя дочь невинное дитя, это же я родила ее, только я во всем виновата!

— Мистер Блейк совершеннолетний, более того — он сам сотрудник правоохранительных органов, прекрасно знающий закон, и несет ответственность за укрывание вашего незаконного ребенка ничуть не меньше вас, — вступил Шамвей. — Да, вы ее мать, но он помогал вам, участвуя в измене совершенно сознательно. А ваша дочь вообще не гражданка Ковчега, она просто угроза жизни каждого нашего человека, поскольку нарушает установленное законом равновесие. 

— На этом закончим дискуссию о законе и преступлениях, — прервал его Кейн. — Арестованных в камеры, имущество изъять и передать в Службу обеспечения, на завтра назначить экстренное собрание Совета. Исполняйте.

Он развернулся и быстро вышел из каюты, больше не удостоив взглядом ни Беллами, ни Яворски. Шамвей, как успел заметить Беллами, неуместно улыбнулся и покачал головой, выходя следом. Краем сознания скользнула мысль: да он же рад, что неудобный кадет, слишком много слышавший, скоро испарится с его пути, и не придется предпринимать никаких усилий, чтобы тот молчал...

Дверь крошечной одиночной камеры захлопнулась за спиной. Беллами понятия не имел, куда увели Октавию, где сейчас мама, и вообще в голове звенела пустота. Ни что случилось, ни что случится, ни что ему делать сейчас и потом, как спасать маму с сестрой — ни одной мысли. Только черное тяжелое осознание оборвавшейся внезапно жизни медленно наваливалось на него титановой плитой.

Мир кончился.

Ночь Беллами провел в странном оцепенении. Сном это не назовешь: он отчетливо видел стены камеры и иногда слышал какие-то звуки за дверью — шаги, заглушенные стеной разговоры, — но и тишину между этими звуками слышал очень отчетливо. Тишины было больше. Она заполняла все тесное помещение, давила на грудь и голову, затрудняя и без того спутанные мысли. Двигаться не то чтобы не хотелось — не имело смысла. Как опустился на пол у двери, так и сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, не шевельнувшись. Чем дальше текло время, тем деревяннее и неощутимее становились руки и ноги, как будто он завис в невесомости — как в тот раз, когда отключилась гравитация, и несколько минут Беллами болтался в полуметре от пола, опасаясь дернуться, чтобы не влететь в стену по инерции. Сейчас он ничего не опасался, но дергаться просто было незачем.

Он должен был убить Яворски. Придушить тварь задолго до того, как тот довел маму. И уж точно до того, как в его плешивую голову пришла мысль отомстить отвергнувшей его женщине. Беллами должен был позаботиться о безопасности семьи. Он узнал о конфликте еще днем. Он мог найти эту сволочь и вытрясти из него душу, найти, как усмирить его с помощью проклятого Кейна, в конце концов, действительно, просто убить и спрятать труп... А вместо этого он спасал другую тварь, по законам которой теперь казнят его маму, а потом и сестру. 

Однажды Беллами присутствовал при казни. И сейчас очень отчетливо представил там, за толстым стеклом двери шлюзовой камеры, заплаканное беспомощное лицо Октавии, которая не понимает, что с ней делают, ей отчаянно страшно и больно, она зовет его, Беллами, просит помочь ей — а он не может пошевелиться, вдохнуть толком, никак не может ее спасти. Наружный люк открывается, его сестру выносит в открытый космос, и последнее, что он читает по ее губам, — его имя.

Идиот. Он не смог защитить своих родных, хотя у него была возможность, было время. Не хватило только мозгов понять, что не про заговоры на Ковчеге надо думать, а о семье. Всю жизнь думал, а тут поманили чувством значимости и важности... для кого? Кому он нужен и важен настолько, чтобы посметь забыть о маме и Октавии? Кейну? Джахе? Никому он не сдался, всем плевать на его помощь, на его честность, рвение и готовность помогать. Что, спас канцлера? Поработал единственной опорой и надеждой Кейна? Да Кейн уже и забыл о тебе, герой, и вместо благодарности завтра лишит тебя единственных близких людей, людей, которых ты был обязан защищать и беречь, людей, без которых жизнь теряет смысл.

О том, что Кейн, скорее всего, лишит жизни и его, Беллами подумал вскользь, как о чем-то незначительном. Скорее, даже — о желанном. Он это заслужил. Не по законам Ковчега, конечно, а потому, что не выполнил свое основное предназначение, потерял самое главное в жизни... так зачем ему теперь эта самая жизнь?

Лязгнувшая дверь вырвала его из этого жуткого оцепенения, но не вернула ни желания двигаться, ни желания жить. Его не волновало, что наступило утро, и что сейчас состоится суд, решающий его судьбу. Уже в коридоре охранник за спиной сказал, что ведет его на Совет, и что его мать только что осудили на казнь, которая состоится вечером. Он говорил тихо, явно чтобы не привлекать внимания окружающих, без злорадства, даже сочувственно, но Беллами осознавал только смысл его страшных слов. Маму казнят, и это произойдет сегодня вечером. И он уже ничего не сможет сделать. Скорее всего, он даже увидеть ее больше не сможет — казни не совмещают. И Октавия останется совсем одна, ждать несколько месяцев снова взаперти, в тюрьме, как будто она преступница, — ждать того же самого.

На суде он молчал. Да его особо и не спрашивали ни о чем. Вина была доказана, освидетельствована и запротоколирована. Последнего слова Беллами не брал, потому что он не знал, что сказать — нечего и незачем, и потому что у него совсем не осталось голоса. И даже когда Кейн поднялся, чтобы произнести приговор, он не посмотрел в его сторону и не особенно вслушивался — пока не услышал «принимая во внимание вышеперечисленные смягчающие обстоятельства, суд присуждает Беллами Блейку наказание в виде бесплатных общественных работ в должности уборщика сроком на полгода, на этот срок ему назначается минимальный паек иждивенца, кроме того, Беллами Блейк будет разжалован и исключен из кадетского отделения, лишен всех привилегий и имущества, за исключением личных вещей»… 

Дальше он снова не слушал. Его не казнят? Ему сохранят жизнь? Зачем!

Неожиданно снова накатила волна ярости, гнева и безнадежного отчаяния. К нему резко вернулся голос и нашлись слова, он перебил советника, кричал что-то о том, что он признает свою вину, что он не достоин жить, что они не имеют права лишать его законной смерти, что ему жить больше незачем, что он виновен, виновен, виновен!.. Заткнул его снова шокер. И когда шум в ушах отступил, он услышал заключительные слова Кейна: «...и будет содержаться под стражей до исполнения приговора, вынесенного Авроре Блейк».

В камере Беллами, едва смог подняться, отойдя от удара шокером, принялся колотить в дверь кулаками и ногами. Когда же дошло, что за дверью никого нет и все бесполезно, со всей дури стукнулся о гладкую поверхность лбом и сполз на колени, так и не отрывая головы от холодного металла. Сколько он так просидел, Беллами сам не понимал. Поскольку он не числился заключенным Верхнего сектора, кормить его явно не полагалось, никто и не приходил, хотя бы ради этого, и течение времени вообще никак отследить было невозможно. Кажется, он так и уснул, стоя на коленях и упираясь лбом в дверь, а разбудили его шаги в коридоре снаружи — тяжелые шаги человека в форменных ботинках. Замок щелкнул, дверь лязгнула вновь. Беллами едва успел отодвинуться и подняться на ноги.

— Блейк, тебе разрешили попрощаться, — сказал все тот же сочувственный охранник и помахал в воздухе наручниками. Дождался, пока Беллами, заторможенный от своего полусна-полуобморока, догадается протянуть руки, и защелкнул браслеты на его запястьях.

Мама, строгая, собранная и сосредоточенная, ждала в комнате для переговоров — той самой, где позавчера, сто лет назад в другой жизни, Беллами разговаривал с Мерфи. Она не сидела, а стояла возле стола, обеими руками обнимая Октавию, прильнувшую к ней всем телом. Рядом стояли два охранника с застывшими пустыми лицами. Мама подняла голову, оторвавшись от макушки дочери и взглянула на Беллами. Ее темные глаза не выражали ничего, за что можно было уцепиться, и, наверное, это хорошо. Потому что все, что он смог бы сейчас сделать — разреветься, как О, и начать просить прощения у них обеих. Но мамин взгляд отсекал все мысли о такой попытке. Его извинения сейчас никому не нужны.

Беллами почувствовал легкий толчок в спину.

— У вас три минуты, — негромко сказал все тот же сочувственный голос позади, и вдруг, словно повинуясь ему, двое парней у стен одновременно шагнули вперед, обошли застывшего Беллами и дверь за ними закрылась, оставляя их с мамой и сестрой втроем.

Обнимать их пришлось по отдельности, мешали наручники. Мама прильнула к нему, и только тут он понял, что не так уж она и спокойна, потому что дрожь, сотрясающая ее тело, передалась и ему, и Октавии, прижавшейся к ним обоим. Он уже почти набрался мужества, чтобы сказать им, как их любит и каким виноватым себя чувствует, как мама сказала еле слышно:

— Прости меня, Белл. 

— Мам!

Ему хотелось ее перебить, но она не позволила.

— Я виновата перед вами. Я была плохой матерью. Я отобрала детство у вас обоих, позволила вам... Я не должна была...

— Мама! — всхлипнула Октавия, и вот теперь та умолкла, словно задохнулась, выпростала одну руку из скованных объятий Беллами и притянула Октавию ближе. А он внезапно нашел слова, которые требовалось сказать, которые были правдой, и за которые он сам был готов умереть, как и за обеих своих женщин:

— Ты лучшая мама на свете. И ты не могла поступить иначе, ты бы никогда не смогла убить О. Ты подарила ей жизнь, как и мне, и это было единственным правильным решением. Я никогда, ни на секунду, не жалел, что у меня есть вы обе, и что у меня было то детство, которое было!

— И я не жалею, — всхлипнула Октавия. — Мама, я люблю тебя!

— Я знаю, девочка, я тоже так люблю вас обоих...

Открылась дверь и кто-то из охраны скомандовал:

— Пора, мисс Блейк!

Рыдающую Октавию увели первой, а Беллами все никак не мог выпустить маму, и охранникам пришлось насильно, но довольно аккуратно оторвать их друг от друга.

— Я буду ее беречь! — громко и отчетливо пообещал он, когда маму проводили мимо него на выход, и вдруг она улыбнулась сквозь слезы так счастливо, как будто это оказалось самое правильное, что можно было сказать на прощание.

Следующий час-полтора он провел запертым, закрыв глаза и заткнув уши, как будто мамин последний крик из шлюза или плач Октавии из камеры могли донестись сквозь стены. Когда дверь открылась в следующий раз, стало ясно, что все кончено. Беллами вывели в коридор, уже без наручников, еще раз зачитали приговор, сообщили, что с завтрашнего дня он числится в бригаде уборщиков, и ему надлежит к полудню явиться в девятнадцатый сектор в клининговый отдел и получить там все дальнейшие инструкции, а теперь он может идти домой, — и буквально вытолкнули на свободу, предоставив его самому себе. До каюты Беллами дошел без приключений. Если кто из знакомых и встретился ему по дороге, то не захотел заговорить, а сам он ни на кого не обращал внимания. 

Дом встретил голыми стенами и ободранными от постелей кроватями — на одной лежал оставленный скрученный матрас, подушка и даже тонкое одеяло, надо же, позаботились. Люк в убежище Октавии закрыли, а стол криво отодвинули к стене вместе с единственной оставшейся табуреткой. Беллами бездумно прошел внутрь, поставил на место стол, придвинул к нему табурет, постоял, оглядываясь... подошел к кровати, быстро раскатал матрас, бросил подушку и упал на нее лицом вниз, забыв про одеяло и про то, что можно было бы хотя бы обувь снять. 

Проснулся он утром от общего сигнала подъема. Сперва не понял, где находится, в голове слишком все перепуталось. Но постепенно вчерашние события разложились по полочкам, и он осознал окончательно, ясно и четко, что вся его прежняя жизнь, привычная, мирная и теплая, закончилась. Мамы больше нет. Сестра заперта в камере с малолетними преступниками, и вскоре ее тоже ждет казнь. А он обречен существовать в этой железной клетке столько, сколько сможет протянуть. И еще — работать «на благо общества, искупая свою вину перед ним». Перед обществом. Вину за то, что не выдал свою мать на смерть много лет назад, и что семнадцать лет берег от того общества жизнь своей сестры, своей девочки, своего маленького солнца. Вот в чем он виновен, как считает их долбаный закон. Вот в чем вчера обвинял его Кейн.

Кейн. Эта скотина пользовалась его помощью, когда ему это требовалось. Советник сыграл на его дурацких детских чувствах — долг, правильные поступки, желание предотвратить кровопролитие и беспорядки на Ковчеге... Он потратил драгоценное время на решение проблем Ковчега вместо того, чтобы решить единственную проблему, уничтожившую его семью. И Кейн был тем, кто довершил это уничтожение. Он пришел сюда, стоял тут, смотрел на Беллами пустыми глазами, словно впервые видел и уж точно не считал человеком, достойным его взгляда, он убил их с сестрой мать и оставил в живых самого Беллами, прекрасно понимая, на что обрекает. Даже смерти, по его мнению, Беллами не заслужил. Лучше бы он убил его вместо мамы... 

— Зря, — сказал он вслух, и звук собственного голоса неприятно ударил по слуху, как будто металлическим эхом — хотя, конечно, это все шутки одиночества и пустоты. 

Зря Кейн его оставил жить. Потому что Беллами не будет поджигать его каюту, как сделал тринадцатилетний мальчишка с Шамвеем, ничуть тому не навредив. Беллами свернет ему шею. Сам. И вот тогда его точно казнят, но зато он заберет с собой и убийцу своей матери и сестры.

Он открыл дверь и вышел в коридор. Если Кейн не встает раньше побудки, то он еще в каюте. И Беллами его настигнет там, или по дороге в Центр. Тейта он вырубит первым, чтобы не помешал, а потом... можно отнять у Тейта оружие — он видел у него боевую кобуру на поясе. И пристрелить советника. Но лучше — руками. У Беллами сейчас хватит сил. Он чувствовал в себе мощь Геркулеса, так сильно его распаляла ярость и клокотавший в самом сердце гнев. А еще он не видел на дороге ничего, не отслеживал людей и препятствия, толкая тех, кто попадался под ноги, и пиная стены, оказывающиеся не там, где он их ожидал, и потому не сразу сориентировался, когда один из попавшихся под ноги не отшатнулся, а перехватил его ловко под локти, словно скручивал задержанного дебошира, и втолкнул в ближайшую открытую дверь какого-то пустующего отсека.

Беллами в очередной раз за последние сутки услышал звук закрывающейся металлической створки, и его перекосило от злости. Ему было все равно, кто его схватил, наплевать, зачем и отчего, он просто хотел вцепиться в горло этому человеку и придушить на месте. Ему почти удалось, но противник ловко увернулся, и внезапно Беллами самого прижали лицом к стене, а выкрученная за спиной рука неприятно хрустнула. Боли он почти не чувствовал от застилающей сознание ярости, но ощущение, что сустав вот-вот вывернется, не позволило ему дергаться дальше.

— Беллами, — сказал в затылок чуть задыхающийся молодой голос, который он не опознал, — я могу тебя тут держать сутки, пока ты не остынешь, но у нас их нет. Если сможешь сейчас успокоиться, я выпущу тебя, и мы поговорим. Пока ты не сделал то, о чем пожалеешь позже.

— Я уже жалею, — сдавленно выплюнул Беллами, не собираясь ни успокаиваться, ни сдаваться, ни разговаривать с этим незнакомцем. Ему было плевать, кто он, и что ему нужно. — Жалею, что не сдох вчера.

— Я знаю, но это шок, это пройдет, — совсем тихо сказал парень и разжал пальцы. — Это пройдет, и ты вспомнишь, что не сдох ты не один.

Беллами попробовал пошевелить кистью — все работало, значит, руку ему так и не повредило. Он резко развернулся и все-таки вцепился в напавшего на него, намертво сжав пальцами воротник форменной куртки. В тусклом свете потолочного светильника он узнал того самого Эндрю Тейта, которого по дороге к Кейну мечтал вырубить. Он был готов сделать это и прямо сейчас, но что-то мешало. То ли то, что Тейт его отпустил и сам не сопротивлялся, то ли его тихий голос, говоривший первые с той страшной ночи осмысленно-правильные слова, не несущие ужаса.

— Что тебе нужно? — едва справляясь с собой, спросил Беллами прямо во внимательные глаза с бледно-рыжими ресницами и бровями. — Я все равно убью его. Если хочешь — сначала убью тебя.

— Меня ты не убьешь. И его тоже, — ответил Тейт так спокойно, словно они сидели за столом и беседовали об удавшемся урожае бобовых в гидропонном. — Ты не убийца и не идиот.

Беллами хотел заорать, послать его к черту, к дьяволу, в ад и преисподнюю, но вместо крика из горла вырвалось какое-то совсем нечеловеческое рычание, а Тейт лишь моргнул и вдруг положил ладони Беллами на плечи, слегка надавил, не сильно, скорее осторожно и как-то даже ласково, так что пальцы Беллами разжались сами.

— Кейн убил мою мать! — наконец смог сказать он, но это не был крик. Это даже не было злостью. Он просто сказал это, сам вслушиваясь в каждое слово.

— Нет. Он не убивал. Он исполнял закон.

— Ваши законы убивают, значит, те, кто исполняют их, сами убийцы! — голос окреп, а ноги, наоборот, ослабели, и Беллами сделал шаг назад, пытаясь стряхнуть эти чужие руки с своих плеч, но они не выпустили, а мягко подтолкнули его еще чуть назад, и Беллами сел, наткнувшись на сиденье за спиной. Тейт опустился ниже, по-прежнему не отпуская, встал на одно колено рядом, и тут Беллами уже четко понял, что ничего ему не сделает.

— Соболезную твоей потере, — сказал тот, слегка сжимая пальцы, словно успокаивая. — Я сам потерял мать, и знаю, как это тяжело. Но разве она хотела бы, чтобы ты угробил жизнь, которую у тебя на этот раз не отняли, на убийство? Разве это ты ей обещал сделать?

Октавия. Он обещал беречь ее. Обещал маме. Это было последнее, что он ей пообещал, и чуть не нарушил это слово снова, и снова — по глупости. Мама рассчитывала на него, а он опять чуть не подвел ее. 

Перед глазами встало заплаканное мамино лицо со счастливой улыбкой — когда она поняла, что он продолжит защищать ее дочь, что она может уйти спокойно. 

Мама, прости...

Беллами давно так не плакал. Даже не помнил, когда это случилось в последний раз. И сейчас, давясь слезами и задыхаясь от охватившего его беспросветного горя, он не мог думать ни о чем, только вспоминать ловкие мамины руки с шитьем, ее родной голос, читающий им «Илиаду», ее вздрагивающие плечи под его скованными руками и эту вот последнюю улыбку.

Он пришел в себя, когда слезы кончились, а ладони на его плечах разжались. Тут он понял, что рыдал как маленький, закрыв лицо руками, а рыжий Тейт все это время поддерживал его за плечи, чуть что не обнимая, и не мешал. Смущения почему-то не чувствовалось. Тейт тоже потерял маму, он знает, что это такое.

— Держи, — протянул ему тот светлый кусок ткани, дождался, пока Беллами догадается вытереть лицо, и отмахнулся: — Забери, пригодится.

А вот теперь стало не по себе, как-то неловко и стыдно.

— Спасибо, — с усилием сказал Беллами, замечая, что голос совсем не дрожит. Ни от злости, ни от горя, ни от стыда. Как будто эти слезы смыли все лишнее, что в нем накипело за эти сутки.

— Не за что. А теперь ты сможешь с ним встретиться, не убивая?

Беллами прислушался к себе, всерьез проверяя — сможет ли? Да, вполне.

— А зачем? — резонно спросил он. — Нам больше нечего обсуждать.

— Я как раз шел за тобой. До полудня еще долго, и советник хотел поговорить, пока ты... ну вот что-то в этом роде не наворотил.

Беллами горько усмехнулся.

— Уже не наворочу, благодаря тебе, он может быть спокоен.

— Я рад, что помог. Но вам надо с ним поговорить, это очень важно. А еще тебе пока не стоит оставаться одному даже на час... Пойдем со мной, Беллами.

Спорить не хотелось. Видеть Кейна хотелось еще меньше. Однако он чувствовал, что немного Тейту задолжал, за эти вот минуты такого необходимого прощания с мамой.

— Хорошо. Я его выслушаю.

Тейт кивнул и направился к двери, но раньше, чем он взялся за ручку, Беллами окликнул:

— Эндрю!

Тот остановился, не оборачиваясь.

— Не оставляй меня с ним наедине. 

Наверное, тот понял, что Беллами серьезен, и просит об этом вовсе не потому, что боится советника.

— Хорошо, — отозвался он и открыл дверь. — Только — Энди. Ненавижу полное имя.

Энди провел его до каюты Кейна — Беллами верно рассчитывал застать его, когда летел сюда раненым слоном, — и вошел следом. Хозяин поднялся им навстречу из-за стола, где сидел, явно ожидая их прихода. Беллами, уже полностью успокоившийся и снова способный анализировать обстановку, отметил, что стол абсолютно пустой. Кейн просто сидел и ждал, когда они войдут, не занимаясь никакими делами. 

— Доброе утро, советник, — как можно более вежливо сказал Беллами, не дожидаясь, пока тот закончит многозначительные переглядки с Тейтом. — Не выгоняйте Энди, пожалуйста. Это я попросил его остаться.

За спиной слегка закашлялись, а у Кейна поползли вверх брови.

— Я боюсь, что если останусь с вами наедине, то попытаюсь вас убить, а нам обоим это ни к чему, правда? — пояснил очевидное Беллами. 

— Доброе утро, кад... мистер Блейк, — невпопад ответил Кейн, и Беллами почувствовал легкое удовлетворение — тот растерялся. Наверное, ему нечасто в лицо вместе с «добрым утром» говорят, что хотят убить. — Присядь.

Беллами проследил за его приглашающим жестом и качнул головой.

— Я постою. Вы хотели мне что-то сказать?

— Садись! — повысил голос тот, а позади Энди тихо сказал:

— Беллами, не надо.

Ладно. Раз он пришел сюда из-за Энди, его он послушает.

Беллами прошел вперед и опустился на тот же табурет, что и в прошлый раз, только теперь нормально, не на краешек. Он тут не по своей воле, но и подчиненным больше себя не чувствует.

Кейн сел напротив, как и тогда, кивнул Тейту, приглашая присесть на кровать, дождался, пока тот пройдет и устроится, привычно сложил руки перед собой на столе и уставился на Беллами своими цепкими глазами. Надо же, снова как на человека смотрит, не как на пустое место.

— Я не буду извиняться, — сказал Кейн. Беллами прислушался к себе и кивнул. Он бы и не поверил фальшивым извинениям. — Ты знаешь наш закон, и знаешь, что этот закон единственное, что помогает нам выжить.

Это он зря.

— Вы хотите прочесть мне лекцию, сэр? — ровно спросил Беллами. — Не стоит. Нам эти лекции читали в школе и в отделении... я знаю наш закон. И знаю, что вы в это верите. И я почти верил. Пока этот закон не убил мою мать за то, что она не убила мою сестру. 

Кейн попытался что-то вставить, но он не остановился:

— Знаете, когда это происходит с вами, оно перестает быть законом из книжки. Оно становится убийством. И вы — убийца.

— Да.

Это короткое «да» вместо гневной отповеди с оправданиями и объяснениями, жесткое и уверенное признание заставило Беллами умолкнуть. Потому что все, что он хотел высказать дальше, потеряло смысл.

— Я всегда говорю, что это не убийство, а спасение наших людей. Но да. Мы убиваем одних, чтобы выжили другие. Потому что если не делать этого, погибнут все.

— Если не убить мою мать, кто-то умрет вместо нее? 

Беллами со странным ощущением сюрреальности сознавал, что вот он сидит за одним столом с тем, кто лишил его маму жизни и отобрал остатки свободы у его сестры, и ведет беседы о законе, которым это все оправдывается, но что-то мешало ему просто встать и уйти. Как будто он что-то забыл, что-то очень важное, и если уйдет, то рискует никогда не вспомнить. Только поэтому он оставался сидеть и продолжать этот ненужный ему разговор с тем, кто стал его личным врагом.

— Да, именно так. Ковчег — замкнутый мир на старой космической станции, Беллами. Мы все это знаем, но мало кто понимает всю ситуацию полностью и детально. И объяснять это бесполезно, а иногда и опасно. Конечно, всем известно, что есть системы жизнеобеспечения, и что они все имеют определенный ресурс. И что, к сожалению, мы ограничены во всем. Численность...

— Кислород, еда, вода, место, — покивал Беллами. — Нормы распределения. И численность строго контролируется. Родила лишние легкие — отдай свои.

На последних словах он чуть запнулся, но договорил. Пусть не думает, что может вогнать его в истерику, постоянно наводя на мысли о матери.

— Ты все понимаешь. Но не осознаешь главного. Что строгий контроль это не только цифры на мониторах. Это люди. Множество людей, которые хотят есть, пить, дышать, заниматься сексом, создавать семьи и рожать детей. А еще они хотят свободы. Но все это ограничено. Не мной. Не канцлером. Даже не законом.

— Господом Богом, — не удержался Беллами. — Кем же еще.

— Почти, — не смутился Кейн. — Ковчегом. Мы не можем увеличить физически жилую площадь, создать воздух из вакуума и превратить металл в пищу и воду. Поэтому нам приходится соблюдать закон, в основе которого лежат те самые цифры, и с ними невозможно спорить, их невозможно склонить к прощению и уступке, они всего лишь отражение реальности, а не то, что можно изменить под себя. И все было бы просто — просто следи за показаниями приборов и статистикой, просто не давай больше, не отбирай лишнего, и всем будет счастье... если бы не люди. Которые срываются. Съедают больше, пьют больше, забывают проверять свое здоровье и считают, что аборт при незаконной беременности — это зло, направленное против лично них и их детей... В большинстве случаев этих людей можно понять. И я, как человек, понимаю. Но если мы простим одного за лишний съеденный кусок, позволим родить второго ребенка другой, увеличим установленный расход лекарств на третьего — остальные нас спросят, а почему только им можно, а другим — нет? Кто решает, что твоей сестре можно жить, а ваша соседка не имеет права на второго ребенка? 

Он как специально упоминал их с мамой ситуацию, словно добивался, чтобы Беллами взорвался.

— Я сказал, что не буду извиняться. Потому что закон един для всех, для ремонтников, уборщиков, швеи, врача, советника или канцлера. Иначе те, кому не достанется исключений, захотят их взять силой. И ваша соседка, которой не дали разрешения на второго малыша, придет или ко мне с требованием дать ей то же, что твоей матери, или к вам — чтобы лишить вас этой привилегии лично. Зависит от соседки. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Беллами понимал. 

— Ага, — ответил он, хотя не думал, что Кейн ждет ответа. — Протесты, беспорядки, революция, кровь, слезы и гражданская война. В замкнутом пространстве Ковчега. Это неприемлемо. Мы последний оплот человечества, на нас лежит ответственность и бла-бла-бла. Советник, я понял. Вы нас всех спасаете, а мои мать и сестра — просто непослушные лишние циферки на мониторе. Вы уравновесили систему, восстановив баланс легких на Ковчеге. Вы правы, а я тупой уборщик. Спасибо, я осознал. — Беллами поднялся, больше не глядя на Кейна. — Я не буду вас убивать, протестовать и устраивать гражданскую войну. У меня скоро первый рабочий день начинается, вы же и назначили... Я могу идти, сэр?

— Нет. Сядь. Ни черта ты не понял, но я и не надеялся. Я просто должен был тебе это сказать. Когда-нибудь поймешь. Не простишь, но поймешь.

— Ну, вы же не извиняетесь, значит, считаете, что и прощать нечего. Да я и не простил бы... Я могу идти?

— Сядь! — снова повысил голос Кейн. — У тебя еще три часа свободных.

— Я не собираюсь тратить еще три часа вами же оставленной мне жизни на выслушивание лекций, советник. — Беллами чувствовал, что его опять понесло, еще немного — и он снова захочет вцепиться Кейну в горло, а Энди придется его пристрелить, чтобы он это не осуществил. — Вам лучше меня отпустить, если не собираетесь предъявлять еще обвинения.

Кейн тоже поднялся, уперся обеими руками в стол, чуть склонился вперед, заставив Беллами снова на него посмотреть.

— В условиях, когда от живых людей требуется математическая точность для выживания всей группы, необходим тот, кто станет посредником между компьютерной точностью норм и контроля — и обществом. Человек, способный воплощать цифры в реальность. Тот, кто позволит другим оставаться живыми людьми, ищущими свободы, но будет охранять рамки, в которые этих людей загнали цифры, не отступая от них ни на сотую долю. Одинаково для всех, без исключений, жалости и прощений. 

— Человек, который перестанет быть человеком. — Беллами был слегка ошарашен и тем, что Кейн сказал, и тем, как он это сказал. Тем, как изменилось его лицо.

Наверное, так выражает боль компьютер в Центре.

— Человек, который позволит всем остальным оставаться людьми, — значительно тише повторил Кейн и сел обратно. — И я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что делаю. Кто-то должен. Ты не понимаешь — и это нормально, если бы все понимали, я был бы не нужен, а мы все стали бы компьютерами. Но не жди, что я буду делать тебе или твоей семье поблажки только потому, что сейчас разговариваю с тобой у себя дома, а не в кабинете, пытаюсь зачем-то тебе объяснить свои мотивы, или потому, что ты помогаешь мне в раскрытии заговора. Как только ты нарушаешь закон — ты становишься преступником и получаешь наказание. По закону. 

— Я нарушил закон, — пожал плечами Беллами и тоже сел, глупо стоять, когда Кейн сидит, а Энди глазами уже прожег поочередно и Беллами, и пустой табурет перед ним. — Но я почему-то жив. 

— На суде ты ничего не слушал, — кивнул Кейн. — Ничего, я повторю: в законе четко прописано наказание за незаконное рождение ребенка: смертная казнь для матери или для отца, кого именно — решает суд. Как ты и сказал: легкие пришли, легкие ушли. Ты же тут — соучастник. И в любом другом случае, при любом другом преступлении, ты пошел бы следом за матерью.

Беллами сжал кулаки, не скрывая руки под столом. Кейн словно испытывал, сколько еще раз он сможет услышать слова о гибели мамы.

— Но именно в этом случае в законе предусмотрено, что остальные члены семьи — супруги и первый ребенок — не признаются виновными в измене за недоносительство. Жизнью отвечает только мать или отец, один незаконный ребенок — один родитель, чтобы восстановить численное равновесие. Все. Но поскольку соучастие все же есть, хоть это и не считается изменой, наказанию оно подлежит. Ты это наказание и получил. 

— А моя сестра?! — все-таки сорвался на крик Беллами. — Если даже я заслужил только лишение погон и пайка, почему она-то в камере? В чем состоит ее преступление? За что наказали ее?!

Кейн не отвел взгляд.

— Лишняя цифра. Она не существует в базе данных Ковчега. Она не зарегистрирована, у нее нет личной карточки, на нее не начисляются баллы, на нее не рассчитана система распределения... она — никто. И система не знает, что с ней делать. Во всех подобных случаях детей отправляли в Верхний сектор, а по достижении совершеннолетия...

— Вы убьете и ее? — спросил Беллами, заставляя себя больше не кричать. — Как велят ваши цифровые рамки?

— По достижении совершеннолетия каждое дело рассматривается отдельно, как ты знаешь. 

— И?

— Они были опасны. Сектор за несколько лет делал из большинства заключенных случайных преступников уже настоящих. Совет принимал это во внимание. 

— Их убивали? Детей, виновных в том, что они родились?

— Первый из шести подобных случаев, кого помиловали и ввели в общество Ковчега, был позже пойман на краже и осужден уже как совершеннолетний. Именно его пример стал прецедентом, на котором позже основывались остальные решения. Следующие пятеро были казнены после пересмотра дела. Мы не имеем права рисковать. Человечность для нас — непозволительная роскошь.

Беллами потряс головой. Он сидит тут и беседует об истории тюремного дела Ковчега так спокойно, словно они с Кейном встретились просто поболтать в начале дня перед работой. А не после суток кошмара, в котором Беллами лишился семьи, в котором убили его мать. И будто не его сестру, не ее судьбу они сейчас обсуждают... 

— Что вы хотели мне сказать, советник? — решительно выпрямился он. — Наш разговор лишен смысла... Извинения вы не собираетесь приносить, да я бы их и не принял. Если вы хотели успокоить меня — это у вас не выйдет, но революций я устраивать не буду, можете не волноваться. Если хотели донести ваше видение казни моей матери — да, вы его донесли, я его не понял, хотя вы на это и не рассчитывали. Так о чем мы вообще говорим?

Кейн сжал губы и повернулся к Энди, внимательно следившему за обоими, но не нарушившего молчания ни словом за все время, что они говорили. Тот поднялся, стрельнул взглядом в Беллами, а он успокаивающе кивнул в ответ. Нет, он не будет уже никого убивать. Кейн своего добился, ярости больше не осталось, как и ненависти. Усталость, тупая боль, отчетливое желание уйти и больше никогда не видеть и не слышать — да. Ярость, злость, гнев — нет, это все словно перегорело. Может, Кейн все же и сумел добиться его понимания. Только вот понять и принять не совсем одно и то же. Принять его Беллами уже не мог.

Когда они остались вдвоем, Кейн больше не тянул резину и не подбирал слов.

— Тейт мне помогает, но я стараюсь не говорить ему слишком много... Я вычислил цепочку, ведущую от Картера к Ноллу и выяснил, почему он убил его.

Последнее, что Беллами ожидал услышать, были эти имена. Какое теперь это все имеет к нему отношение?

Кейн не дал ему времени обдумать этот вопрос, обрушив на него поток информации:

— Нолл втайне от всех собирал взрывное устройство, по мощности рассчитаное так, чтобы не повредить обшивкам Ковчега, а значит — рассчитанное на нанесение повреждений строго внутри станции или на убийство одного человека или небольшой группы. Это мы установили потому, что Тейт раскопал несоответствия в документах списания и оприходования на складах. Нестыковки в документации, конечно, не прямое доказательство, но все неучтенные запчасти сложились в точную схему такого устройства. Тейт — специалист в этих вопросах. 

Да у Энди много талантов... Беллами вспомнил, как тот скрутил его в коридоре — чувствовалась рука профессионала.

Кейн не останавливался:

— Так вот, на видеозаписи, по которой установили личность Картера во время убийства техника, был вырезан небольшой кусок. Распознать это с первого взгляда очень трудно, если не знаешь, что искать, мастерская была работа. Но мы смогли восстановить удаленное.

— А им не проще было стереть всю запись? — как показалось Беллами, логично спросил он.

— Нет, потому что Картера нужно было убрать. Скрыть здесь убийство довольно сложно, поэтому им было нужно, чтобы Картера убрали мы сами... 

Ну да, конечно. С трупами на Ковчеге тяжело.

— То есть, мы с ребятами.

— Да, чтобы его смерть выглядела как сложное задержание опасного психа. Поэтому убийство осталось на записи полностью, все равно же не слышно, о чем говорят, по губам не прочитаешь, камера снимала почти с потолка.

— А что вырезали? — вспомнил Беллами главное.

— Как Картер забирает из кармана Нолла то, что тот туда спрятал перед началом разговора. Долго объяснять, но по другим записям с Ноллом Тейт восстановил, что это было. Мы нашли эту деталь в списках несовпадений по складам, а он по некоторым внешним признакам подтвердил, что это она... если честно, я не запомнил полного названия, Тейт сократил его до «плата». Второй такой у нас не числилось, скорее всего и не было. И вручную такую не сделать.

Кейн помолчал и спросил, глядя в упор:

— Барт тебе ничего не говорил о вещи, которую нужно мне передать?

— Нет, — не задумавшись, ответил Беллами. Он хорошо помнил каждое слово, и ни одно из них не касалось ни Кейна, ни деталей для бомбы.

— Дело в том, что когда я узнал о его гибели, я лично обыскал тело, чтобы забрать все, что могло его связать со мной. И ничего постороннего, хоть отдаленно напоминающего ту деталь, при нем не было, я бы обратил на нее внимание. Значит, кто-то забрал ее до меня. 

— Или он ее где-то спрятал.

— Нет, вряд ли. Он должен был носить ее с собой, чтобы передать мне, как только выпадет случай, раз он не мог со мной связаться — коммуникатор он или потерял, или повредил... Я знаю Барта, он никогда не оставил бы ценную улику без присмотра. Раз он не отдал ее тебе, значит, ее забрал после твоего ухода от тела кто-то из твоего отряда и передал заговорщикам. Без этой платы они не смогли бы собрать подобное устройство. А оно собрано и готово к использованию, раз началось движение с Верхним сектором. 

— Опять «кто-то»... — качнул Беллами головой, уцепившись за одну мысль. 

— Да, — кивнул Кейн и выпрямился. — Мы почти сразу поняли, что Шамвей с Ноллом работают не одни. Но, к сожалению, больше у нас ничего нет. Картер и Нолл мертвы, есть только Шамвей. И брать его мы не можем, пока не поймем больше, хотя бы — зачем ему был нужен Дакс.

И тут до Беллами дошло. Он так увлекся рассказом о расследовании, что забыл, где находится и с кем говорит, и Кейн, видимо, решил, что его комментарии означают прежнюю заинтересованность. А какая ему теперь разница, какое дело до Дакса, Шамвея, канцлера и лично Кейна? Он больше не работает ни на СБ, ни на кого из Совета, убивших его мать и лишивших сестры.

Кейн по его лицу, наверное, понял, что обстановка снова меняется, и сменил тон:

— Послушай, я знаю, что прошу о многом. Я знаю, что сейчас ты хочешь или накинуться на меня с кулаками, или уйти и забыть и обо мне, и об этом деле. Но я прошу тебя отложить любое из этих желаний. Сейчас на кону слишком многое. Ты все знаешь, мне незачем объяснять. Ты знаешь и то, что мне сейчас некем тебя заменить. Это звучит цинично и бесчеловечно, но я прошу помочь нам остановить убийц и спасти Ковчег. 

Перед глазами стояла мама, обнимающая Октавию на их последнем свидании перед казнью.

— Беллами...

— Нет, — медленно ответил он. — Я не могу.

Он бы хотел чувствовать себя так, как думал о нем Кейн, орать, лезть в драку, ненавидеть самого Кейна, Джаху, весь Ковчег, хотел бы чувствовать себя правым... но он просто не мог согласиться. Работать с ними, на них, для них после того, что они сделали? Пусть убивают канцлера. Пусть будет резня. Ему все равно. 

— Я не могу тебя заставить. Я не хочу тебя заставлять, — устало сказал Кейн. — Но я могу предложить тебе сделку. Как ты предлагал Мерфи.

Мерфи. Черт. Вот оно — то, что он забыл и не мог вспомнить. Нет, он помнил имя, — но совершенно забыл, что Дакса казнили вчера, а Мерфи сейчас сближается с Шамвеем и его людьми, берется за их поручение, которое хочет завалить и из-за этого рискует жизнью. Только вот Беллами ему не нужен. От того, будет он рядом или нет, ничего не изменится. 

И все же имя Мерфи сработало, может, не так, как хотел советник, но сработало.

— Я предлагаю тебе соглашение, — перебил его мысли твердый голос Кейна. — Ты помогаешь мне довести дело до конца, а канцлер и я сделаем все, чтобы твоя сестра при пересмотре получила полное помилование и интеграцию в наше общество. Могу даже не включать туда пункт про твое поручительство и ответственность за ее поведение, ты и так сделаешь все, что сможешь.

Тут Беллами почувствовал, как внутри что-то надломилось. Наверное, это было его сопротивление.

— А через полгода, как закончишь отработку, мы сможем рассмотреть твое повышение. Может, даже место в охране, — добавил Кейн. СБ не предложил — и потому Беллами даже поверил.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, наконец. — Сейчас у меня встреча с новой работой. А вы пока подготовьте соглашение.

— Договорились. Возьми это, тебе понадобится. — Кейн выложил на стол его прежнюю карту-пропуск в Верхний сектор, светлую горошину микрокоммуникатора для связи, каких кадетам раньше только пару раз издали показывали, и электрошокер в кобуре, аккуратно сдвинул все в кучку и придвинул ближе к Беллами. — Тейт занесет тебе в каюту форму охранника. Не шляйся в ней по Ковчегу, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но для Верхнего сектора ты по-прежнему свой. На время расследования.

Беллами помедлил пару секунд, понимая, что, независимо от того, когда будет готов документ, если он сейчас берет карту и коммуникатор — он в деле.

— Я свяжусь с тобой, когда будет готов договор, — добавил Кейн, и Беллами решился.

Протянул руку и вставил коммуникатор в ухо, засунул в карман карточку, а шокер отодвинул:

— Куда мне его сейчас, в клининговом-то... Пусть Энди вместе с формой принесет.

— Спасибо, — поднялся Кейн. 

Беллами тоже встал на ноги и уже развернулся, чтобы выходить, когда тот сказал ему в спину: 

— Я не прошу прощения, Беллами. Но я сожалею и соболезную. Аврора была хорошей матерью.

Беллами замер. Спустя секунду собрался и кивнул, не оборачиваясь:

— Да. Она была.

Он вышел, осторожно прикрыв тяжелую дверь, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не вмазать ею со всей силы.

Вникнуть в работу уборщика Беллами труда не составило. Он на автомате кивал, повторял манипуляции с нехитрой техникой, выслушивал какие-то дурацкие подколки насчет падения с Олимпа и прочее остроумие, но никак не реагировал. Его мысли занимали Октавия, Кейн и то, что Джексон мог выходить на связь, пока его не было в доступе, и теперь надо наведаться в медицинский сектор самому, чтобы это уточнить. Наконец, когда закончились первые два рабочих часа и начался перерыв, старший смены с неудовольствием сказал:

— У меня приказ принять тебя на работу, провести пробное занятие, и если усвоишь — отпустить на три дня в отгулы по семейным обстоятельствам. Отпускаю. Хотя какие там у тебя теперь семейные обстоятельства... 

— Спасибо, — равнодушно отозвался Беллами. — Я все усвоил.

— Во вторник чтобы был к семи утра на этом самом месте, — буркнул старший.

— Буду, — сказал ему в спину Беллами. А куда он денется ко вторнику. Все должно закончиться в понедельник или раньше.

Дверь в его каюту оказалась приоткрыта, и внутри обнаружился Энди, аккуратно сидевший на табурете лицом ко входу; явно ждал, когда Беллами вернется.

— Форма там, — вместо приветствия кивнул он на ровно застеленную одеялом кровать. Беллами точно помнил, что когда утром он вывалился из дома по направлению к Кейну, чем-чем, а уборкой постели он не заморачивался. — А оружие тут.

На столе рядом с ним лежал шокер и поблескивающий темной сталью пистолет. «Глок-84», небольшой, удобный, в карман прячется на раз-два.

— Кейн мне огнестрел не предлагал, — вместо «спасибо» сказал Беллами слегка ошарашено. 

— А я предлагаю, — спокойно ответил Энди и поднялся. — Чем дальше в лес, тем толще волки... Мы понятия не имеем, с чем можем столкнуться, а твоей сестре ты понадобишься живым в любом случае. Семь патронов. Тир тут устраивать незачем, но на всякий случай... вернешь потом.

Беллами подошел ближе и недоверчиво взял оружие в руки. Привычная тяжесть в ладони убедила, что ему не кажется.

— А еще советник просил передать, что с ним связался Джексон. У твоего парня есть новая информация. Джексон дежурит там сегодня, через пару часов тебя позовет, будь готов.

— Да я и так готов, — сказал Беллами, соображая, что идти к Джексону не надо, все само решилось, и тут понял, что Энди словно чего-то ждет. — Спасибо, — исправился он.

Но тот смотрел по-прежнему выжидательно, не дождался и сказал сам:

— Кейн сказал, что соглашение канцлер подписал, но мне принести показать не доверил, велел тебе самому прийти к его кабинету. Я провожу, чтобы ты на глаза никому не попадался...

— Нет, — перебил его Беллами. — Я потом. Потом зайду, если будет с чем.

— Я соглашение видел, — зачем-то сказал Энди. Казалось, он слегка растерялся. — Текст полностью не читал, но что успел увидеть — сестре твоей обещано помилование, в пересмотре дела по совершеннолетию, и интеграция... Подпись Джахи.

До Беллами дошло, чем тот удивлен. Он напрочь забыл про это соглашение, как будто уже его видел и принял. Просто, как ни странно, он верил Кейну. Пусть тот и цифровая рациональная сволочь, но подставлять не станет никого. Даже тупого уборщика. И проверять каждую запятую за ним было не обязательно.

— Спасибо, — повторил он. — Я верю.


	4. Chapter 4

Перед тем как переодеться и идти внутрь, Беллами зашел к Уолтеру Лоусону. Тот встретил его, будто ничего не произошло, поздоровался, спросил как идет расследование, покачал головой на короткое «еще не закончилось». А потом без перехода, таким же будничным голосом сказал, что свидания с сестрой Беллами не полагаются в те полгода, что он на отработке своего наказания. И что использование в личных целях выданной ему для прикрытия карточки будет расценено как нарушение закона, который Беллами было бы неплохо в эти полгода не нарушать даже мысленно. Чтобы не схлопотать новые неприятности.

Звучало логично и правильно, только вот Октавии восемнадцать исполнится через четыре с половиной месяца. А это значит, что если сейчас Беллами провалит дело, не выполнит свою часть соглашения, то они могут вообще больше никогда не увидеться. Наверное, все это отразилось на его лице. Начальник Сектора помолчал, а потом совсем другим тоном, похожим на успокаивающий тон Энди, сказал, что за пару месяцев Беллами может заслужить поощрение, если будет исправно работать и не совершит больше никаких нарушений. Или другими какими-то поступками может заслужить, — на этих словах Лоусон выразительно повел глазами в сторону медчасти Сектора. Как бы то ни было, но ему удалось смягчить удар, и из кабинета начальника Беллами вышел хоть и злой и расстроенный, но обнадеженный. В конце концов, дело еще не закончено. И если они с Мерфи справятся — Октавии ничего не угрожает... да, ничего, кроме четырех месяцев жизни с отморозками Верхнего сектора. Но тут он ничего не мог сделать. Только работать, чтобы не испортить все еще больше.

Как ни странно, но по дороге к медчасти на него никто не обратил внимания. Беллами все опасался косых взглядов и прямых вопросов «что ты здесь делаешь?», ему казалось, что весь Ковчег знает его в лицо. Он старался пройти совсем незамеченным, низко наклоняя голову, будто это могло его спрятать от встречных взглядов... Но когда случайно напоролся вплотную на одного из местных охранников, тот вообще не обратил на него внимания, даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Форма — значит, свой.

Джексон встретил его непривычно теплым «привет» и замялся, словно хотел что-то сказать и не решался. Мерфи видно не было.

— Я что, слишком рано? 

— Да, приведут через пару минут, так что тебе лучше пока подождать там...

— Я помню, — кивнул Беллами и направился к подсобке.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал ему в спину Джексон. — Я слышал о твоей семье.

— Спасибо, — отозвался он и торопливо втиснулся в маленькую дверцу в нише.

Стоя в душном закутке, Беллами пытался справиться с вновь накатившим от слов Джексона горем. Не сейчас. Оплакивать маму он будет как-нибудь потом. Когда все это закончится и О будет с ним... Наверняка рядом с сестренкой вчера и сегодня не оказалось никого вроде Энди. Может, ей и погоревать не дали как следует, это же тюрьма и отнюдь не добрые подростки, большинство из которых выйдет отсюда только через шлюз, и они об этом не забывают. Бедная девочка, как она там с ними, она же вообще не умеет общаться с людьми, да еще с такими, она и не видела никогда никого, кроме них с мамой...

Снаружи постучали. Пришлось собраться, мысленно надавать себе пощечин, чтобы очухаться, глубоко вдохнуть спертый воздух и решительно шагнуть из своего укрытия.

— Я в дежурке посижу, как обычно, у вас минут пятнадцать есть, — сказал Джексон, словно извиняясь, и быстро ретировался.

Мерфи, стоя ровно посередине комнаты со слегка отставленной в сторону перебинтованной рукой, встретил его странно настороженным взглядом. Ему не хватало только вытянуться по стойке «смирно» для полноты впечатления. Беллами стало не по себе — что с ним?

— Привет, — сказал он и подошел ближе. — Что-то случилось?

Мерфи словно встряхнулся от звука его голоса и заметно расслабился.

— Не считая моей встречи века с лейтенантом, ничего тут не случалось, — ответил он и кивнул на койку, предлагая присесть. — Надоело стоять, с утра на ногах. У нас же общественные работы, — пояснил он, уже устраиваясь на краю койки. — Тебе как, сперва новости от Шамвея, а потом местные, или наоборот?

Беллами не понял, зачем ему местные новости, и мотнул головой, усаживаясь рядом:

— По делу давай, у нас времени мало.

— Тогда держи, — впихнул ему Мерфи в руки маленькую серую коробочку с защелкнутой крышкой. — Эту фигню я должен включить в нужный момент дня Икс, а когда дверь камеры откроется, мне надо устроить драку покруче... Да нет, все гораздо веселее, — заметил он изменившееся лицо Беллами. — Откроется не только наша дверь, но и все камеры, все подсобки, кабинеты, дежурки и выходы в свободную зону, а заодно — на пару десятков минут отрубятся все электрошокеры в радиусе действия прибора. Наша камера находится как раз в середине галереи, так что захватит много кого. Дальше, в общем, мое дело — поднять шухер, чтобы как можно больше местных жителей выскочили на свободу и надавали люлей твоим дру... охране, короче.

— Ясно. Это отвлечение внимания от главного. 

— К Сектору стянут всю рядовую охрану и часть СБ, — покивал и Мерфи. — Будет весело.

— Да уж, весело... могут и поубивать кого-нибудь. А еще ясно, что у Шамвея нет никого из здешних ребят, — добавил Беллами. — А то ты бы ему не понадобился. 

— А для шухера? — возразил Мерфи. — Мало открыть двери, надо еще грамотно направить народ!

Азарт в его голосе Беллами насторожил.

— Ты ж понимаешь, что скорее всего, добро на это нам не дадут? Ты и сам не хотел...

— Ну, тогда я еще не знал, что мне предлагают, — хмыкнул Мерфи. — Я думал, придушить кого или подставить... это я бы делать не стал. А погонять охранников — это же весело. Может, кому по роже засветить успею.

— Да, а они, может, тебя пристрелить успеют, — начал злиться Беллами. — Во время массовых беспорядков, да еще среди заключенных, им дадут отмашку на использование боевого оружия помимо шокеров. Что ты там плел про «не-вероятное» помилование?

— Блин, верно, — искренне огорчился Мерфи и тут же снова воспрял: — Но все равно, может, и придется!

— Посмотрим.

Беллами повертел в руках коробочку, опасаясь открывать, и принял решение:

— Я эту хрень отдам начальству. Пусть подумает, что из нее можно вытянуть. Попрошу, чтоб за ночь управились и завтра верну. Да! — спохватился он. — А когда день Икс-то?

— А он не сказал, — покачал головой Мерфи. — Значит, не этой ночью. Так что давай, тащи своим экспертам, пусть изучают. Он сказал «через пару дней», по-моему, сам точно не знает еще.

— Значит, еще раз будет с тобой встречаться?

— Значит.

Азарта в голосе поубавилось. Радости от встречи с Шамвеем Мерфи испытывал не больше, чем Беллами — от встречи с Кейном. А то и меньше. Кейн хоть и гад, но честный. Ничего, они скоро закончат это дело. Так или иначе. И он Кейна постарается больше не встречать. По возможности. Мерфи в этом смысле повезет больше — Шамвею крышка по-любому, и с ним встречи уже и не выйдет, даже случайно.

— Я не думал, что ты придешь снова, — услышал вдруг Беллами непривычно тихий голос Мерфи. — Эрик мне рассказал вчера. Он думал, тебя выкинут вместе с... В общем, я тебя сейчас совсем не ждал. 

Он не знал, что сказать. А Мерфи добавил еще тише:

— Мне жаль твою маму.

Смотреть на него Беллами не хотелось, потому что казалось: если сейчас на его лице увидит сочувствие — снова разревется.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он, не отрывая взгляда от прибора в руке.

— Зато у меня еще новость есть, — совсем другим, бодрым голосом сказал Мерфи, и голову пришлось поднять. Сочувствия на неуместно довольной физиономии не обнаружилось. — Мы работаем вместе с девчонками в одном сортировочном цехе, мусор всякий разбираем. Угадай, кого я сегодня утром нашел в нашей дружной смешанной компании?

Беллами даже напрягаться не стал.

— Я ненавижу угадайки, а сейчас мне вообще немного не до того, — раздраженно начал он, а Мерфи посмотрел на него, как на полного идиота:

— Твою сестру, тормоз. Блейк же, не перепутаешь... вы похожи, ей только веснушек твоих не хватает с кудряшками. В общем, веселой ее не назовешь, хоровода подруг вокруг нее тоже нет, но живая, здоровая и даже потихоньку вписывается в коллектив. Ну, насколько коллектив позволяет. Она чудная у тебя, тихая, и ребята еще не поняли, как себя с ней вести... Пока я тут — постараюсь объяснить, как.

Беллами выдохнул, сообразив, что забыл это сделать, когда понял, о чем Мерфи говорит. Самому ему почему-то не приходило в голову, что тот мог пересекаться с Октавией, пусть и только на работах.

— Я подумал, ты захочешь узнать, как она тут... Ладно, знаешь, ты меня убедил. Давай развяжемся с этой хренью поскорее, — продолжил Мерфи так же бодро, — и не будем доводить до массовой драки. Сестра твоя, конечно, вряд ли побежит вместе со всеми, но если вдруг — мне ж придется за ней следить, а какое тогда удовольствие... Нет, не будем эту кашу заваривать. 

Беллами снова не знал, что сказать, и с выдохами опять случилась проблема — он представил, как О оказывается в общей толпе беснующихся заключенных, одна, растерянная и перепуганная, и у него все поплыло перед глазами.

— Так, Блейк, отомри уже! Я сказал, что до драки не доведем, закончим раньше, а за девчонкой твоей я присмотрю. Ну!

Беллами почувствовал, как его ткнули в плечо кулаком, осторожно, но сильно. Он развернулся, перехватил руку Мерфи и заглянул прямо в эти светлые серые глаза, совсем не инопланетные, а близкие, живые, странно встревоженные, но уже понятные:

— Ее зовут Октавия. Скажи ей, чтобы не выбегала. Чтобы спряталась и сидела тихо, как она умеет, пока все не закончится. И чтобы не боялась. Если останется в камере, если спрячется — все будет нормально. Так ей и скажи, хорошо?

— Предлагаешь ей заранее сдать все? А если растрепет? — Мерфи руку не отнимал, и сам не отодвигался.

— Кому? Ну, скажи, что это тайна, что я просил ее молчать, и просто не выходить из камеры, если начнется бардак. Скажи, что я обещал: с ней ничего плохого не случится, я не позволю. Дословно скажи. Тогда она поверит, что ты со мной, и послушается.

— А я с тобой? — серьезно спросил Мерфи. — Уверен?

Беллами разжал пальцы и выпрямился.

— А это ты сам решай, — не ответил он. — Но передай ей это все, хорошо?

Дверь открылась, впуская Джексона.

— Ребята, пора. Перерыв закончился, Джону пора возвращаться. Беллами, ты подожди там, — кивнул он в сторону подсобки, — пока его заберут, 

— Постараюсь вернуть завтра, — Беллами покачал прибор на ладони, поднялся и запихнул его в карман.

— А я постараюсь передать, — отозвался Мерфи.

Беллами связался с Кейном, сообщил, что есть новости от «спецагента», и теперь ждал у его каюты. Все рабочие смены уже закончились, кроме круглосуточных дежурств, и обитатели станции в основном разошлись по домам, но Кейн еще не вернулся. Пришлось отойти в ближайшую нишу, чтобы не отсвечивать посреди коридора, и стоять там никак не меньше получаса. Советник пришел один, и Беллами почувствовал легкое разочарование. Молчаливое присутствие рыжего Энди его заметно уравновешивало, а сейчас приходилось рассчитывать только на собственную усталость, да на напоминание об Октавии в камере.

В каюте Кейн кивком указал на привычный уже табурет и положил на стол планшет с открытым на нем текстовым файлом. Беллами сел, глянул на экран, пробежал глазами текст, кивнул и отодвинул планшет от себя. Все точно, можно было и не проверять.

В ответ он так же молча достал из кармана и выложил перед Кейном серую коробочку. Молчать дольше стало просто глупо, и он пояснил:

— Шамвей дал это Мерфи. Внутри прибор, который должен отключить все электрические замки в камерах и на входах в Сектор, а также отрубить шокеры охраны на какое-то время. Поднимется бунт. Многие наверняка выбегут в свободную зону. К Сектору вы стянете всех свободных охранников и своих из СБ.

— Отвлечение внимания, — задумчиво заговорил Кейн. — Когда?

— Через пару дней, точного срока так и нет. Возможно, его нет и у самого Шамвея, то есть, им точно кто-то руководит сверху... Вернуть прибор лучше завтра, чтобы если что — не подвести Мерфи. 

— Сейчас он единственный, кто сможет узнать точное время. Кто вообще может хоть что-то узнать. Я подозревал, что так получится, этот парень так быстро не выйдет из дела. Он нам нужен больше, чем я думал поначалу... завтра вместе с прибором передай ему это.

Кейн положил перед Беллами наушник коммуникатора — такой же, как у него, незаметный взглядам.

— Аккумулятора должно хватить, как и у твоего, на трое суток. Если не будете постоянно трепаться — может и дольше. Потом оба коммуникатора сдашь обратно, вместе с карточкой, формой, шокером... и пистолетом. 

Значит, «глок» не отберет. И на том спасибо.

— Раз у нас мало времени, надо спешить, — продолжал Кейн, взяв прибор в руки. — Завтра Тейт занесет его тебе перед побудкой. И тебе придется самому с утра найти способ встретиться с Мерфи, Джексона до вечера в Секторе не будет.

Беллами кивнул — конечно, что сложного в поиске такого способа для уборщика на отработке, — и забрал со стола наушник.

— Беллами, — вдруг сказал Кейн совсем не по-деловому. — Так получается, что у нас сейчас два варианта: брать Шамвея и начинать стопроцентно бесполезные допросы, рискуя спугнуть остальных заговорщиков, или попытаться все-таки отработать твой вариант с Мерфи. Он должен вытянуть как можно больше: время, имена, место основного удара, хоть намеками, хоть оговорками, как угодно... Помоги ему.

А, то есть, вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать бесполезны, и только двое отбывающих законное наказание преступников, лишние циферки общего баланса, — последняя надежда Ковчега. Смешно. Еще пару дней назад Беллами испытывал бы идиотскую гордость и чувство собственной полезности. А сейчас у него только одна цель — вытащить Октавию из шлюза, в котором она уже стоит одной ногой, да не подвести Мерфи, который и так выполняет самую тяжелую часть работы. А на Ковчег ему плевать, как и Мерфи, кстати.

— Это действительно было бы смешно. Если бы не было так серьезно, — сказал Кейн, наблюдающий за ним. Чертово лицо, на нем все мысли, что ли, читаются? — Пойми одну вещь, Беллами: вы действительно оба преступники, как сказали бы раньше, «враги общества». Но то раньше и на Земле. А сейчас и здесь все понимают, даже я, что на твоем месте точно мог оказаться любой. С точки зрения человечности, а не математики, твой поступок не просто легко объясним — он единственно верный. С твоим приятелем в Секторе сложнее, но и с ним все могло быть совсем иначе, не будь мы на Ковчеге, где человечность — роскошь... В любом случае, вы свое наказание уже получили. И вы можете вернуться полностью, и полностью законно, без поблажек и жалости, которых, как ты знаешь, я никому не позволяю раздавать. Это не подачка, ваши соглашения — это оплата труда. Цена, которую Ковчег заплатит вам за свое спасение. Соразмерная вашему риску. Жизнь за жизнь. Как и с... 

Он умолк, не договорив. Беллами перевел на него взгляд, которым до этого момента с начала пламенной речи буравил стол, и закончил:

— Как и с казнью за незаконное рождение. Только наоборот. Советник, меня не надо вдохновлять. Меня вдохновляет вот это, — кивнул он на планшет с погасшим экраном. — Этого достаточно, чтобы я хотел успеха расследованию. Это и правда вполне соразмерно: жизнь канцлера на жизнь моей сестры... и моего «приятеля». Вы правы — с ним точно все могло быть иначе. Он хороший парень, только злой и очень недоверчивый, но это с ним сделал именно Ковчег и ваша математика.

Он понимал уже, ясно и четко, что «ваша математика» — неверное понятие, это не Кейн ее придумал, и обвинять можно только тех, кто загнал их в эти условия, лишив возможности вернуться на Землю, отравив ее радиацией на пару столетий вперед. Но если признать, что обвинять некого, и Ковчег — это всего лишь груда металла в космосе, которая может сохранить жизнь строго определенному количеству людей, и все дело только в этом... Тогда он превратится в Кейна, не имеющего права поддаваться человеческим чувствам ради соблюдения математического равновесия внутри этой груды металла. А Беллами не хотел становиться Кейном.

— Я пойду, — устало сказал он и поднялся из-за стола. — Вы только своих исследователей поторопите, чтобы до утра разобрались и ничего не поломали.

От Кейна Беллами было направился домой. Он уже прошел пару коридоров, тихих и почти безлюдных, и вдруг в такой вот тишине о себе недовольно и громко заявил желудок. Не понадобилось долго думать, чтобы сообразить, что он ни разу за день не вспомнил о еде. Учитывая, что и накануне из-за всех событий он про такие мелочи не вспоминал, понятно, отчего так мутит и тянет в животе. Наверное, было бесполезно идти в столовую, но он все же свернул на нужном повороте, мысленно ругая себя — конечно, до утра он не умрет, но ведь было время вспомнить, когда столовая еще работала... опять весь в делах, в заботах, прямо работник недели!

В столовой было тихо, пусто и темно. Раздаточные окошки закрыты, и только кто-то из его нынешних коллег шарился в полутьме с пылесосом-полочисткой. Ничего, скоро и Беллами окажется на его месте, и хорошо если в столовой. 

О том, чтобы зайти к кому-то и попросить помочь, как сделал бы другой нормальный человек, он даже не подумал. Люди обычно не держали в доме еду, мало кто приносил свой паек в каюты, как это раньше делал Беллами. А если бы и держали — к кому бы он пошел? Кому была охота делиться с посторонним человеком.

Засыпать на голодный желудок было не впервой, но раньше так получалось потому, что Беллами отдавал свою порцию Октавии, и это гораздо более уважительная причина, чем просто забывчивость. Зато теперь он мог быть спокоен за сестру хотя бы в смысле еды. Пусть система и не знала, что делать с Октавией, но голодом в Верхнем секторе не морили. 

Несмотря на ворчащий недовольно живот, заснул он быстро и спал без снов, слишком устал за день. А проснулся от стука в дверь. Беллами сперва подскочил с колотящимся сердцем, а потом осознал, что это уже утро и стук нормальный, человеческий, не магнитными ботинками, а рукой. 

За дверью обнаружился такой же не до конца проснувшийся Энди. Кивнул, буркнул «доброе утро», шагнул в комнату и впихнул в руки Беллами вчерашнюю серую коробочку и какой-то маленький сверток сверху.

— Держи и не зевай больше, я тебе не нянька, — так же сонно и неразборчиво бросил он и, в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Беллами, пожал плечами: — Ну видел я тебя вчера вечером у столовой, подумал, что ты сам в своих растрепанных чувствах и мыслях о работе не догадаешься вчерашний паек с утра выбить. Меня в столовой знают... Давай, удачи.

Он вышел за дверь, слегка задев косяк — точно не проснулся до конца, — так что «спасибо» Беллами говорил уже ей.

— Беллами, Энди ушел? — вдруг включился наушник, про который он уже успел забыть и от неожиданности чуть не выронил все из рук.

— Ушел, — отозвался он через несколько секунд.

— Прибор ваш — электромагнитная импульсная бомба. Радиус действия достаточный, чтобы накрыть весь тюремный сектор, но внешние стены и потолочные переборки там проложены специальным материалом, сквозь который это излучение не пройдет. Раньше в этом помещении находились исследовательские лаборатории, которые изолировали от остальной станции, — зачем-то пояснил Кейн. — Поэтому запускать ее надо внутри. 

— А значит, все служащие Сектора чисты, — высказал старую мысль Беллами. — Иначе Шамвею не потребовался бы заключенный.

— И Уолтер тоже чист. Я хотел верить, что он ни при чем, но убедился только сейчас. Хотя посвящать мы его все равно не будем, ни к чему. Он вам помогает, пусть так и остается.

Беллами почему-то вздохнул с облегчением. Начальник Сектора казался ему хорошим мужиком, приятно было осознать, что не ошибся.

— Бомба сработает?

— Мой инженер сказал, что уменьшил радиус действия. Сработает, но внешние двери не откроет. Шум все равно поднимется, и людей туда все равно стянут, больше для видимости. Но вообще это самый крайний случай. Мы должны раскрыть заговорщиков раньше.

— Еще что-нибудь удалось узнать?

Кейн вздохнул.

— Прибор собирал Нолл. Мой инженер в этом уверен по каким-то там особенностям сборки. Они раньше работали вместе с Ноллом... Но нам это не поможет.

— Потому что Нолл мертв.

— Но мы примерно вычислили, где может быть заложено основное устройство. Если для него используют ту плату, что не смог донести до меня Картер, то мы знаем его мощность. А еще мы знаем расписание канцлера на ближайшие дни. Синклер просчитал вероятные места, где меньше всего охраны в обычные дни, где регулярно бывает канцлер, и где устройство нанесет максимальный урон. 

Беллами присел к столу, отложив прибор, развернул сверток с едой и положил в рот первую плитку — есть хотелось просто зверски, а Кейн явно собрался рассказать ему все, что узнал, пока он не проснулся толком и слушает без вставления злых комментариев. 

— Таких мест всего три — его кабинет, его каюта и Зал Совета. Ежедневный маршрут в ближайшие три дня четко прописан только в этих трех пунктах. Больше нет никаких запланированных собраний, встреч и визитов. Если хотят убить только его — вероятнее всего кабинет, его не охраняют, если канцлера внутри нет, полагаемся на электронный замок с кодом, известным только мне и канцлеру, но теоретически подобрать код можно. У каюты же всегда есть охрана, мои проверенные люди. А вот Зал охраняется только во время мероприятий. И если цель не только канцлер, но и весь Совет, или советники приняты за допустимые потери, то Зал идеальное место. И ближайшее собрание состоится в понедельник в полдень.

— Зал или кабинет, — не успев прожевать очередную плитку, сказал Беллами с полным ртом.

— Да, — не обратив внимания на его чавкание, подтвердил советник. — Синклер уже перенастроил камеры, чтобы мы могли наблюдать за входами в них круглосуточно.

Тут Беллами спохватился, торопливо проглотил еду и спросил:

— А Синклеру верить можно?

Кейн помолчал и как-то повышенно задумчиво ответил:

— Мне не к кому больше было обратиться, нужен был инженер, знающий Ковчег лучше других. Синклер друг канцлера. И мой. Я надеюсь, что не промахнулся.

— Математика не спасает? — с неприкрытым злорадством, которого сам от себя не ожидал, вставил Беллами.

— Нет, — не отреагировал на подколку Кейн, и ему внезапно стало неловко, как будто он глупость сморозил. — Это не имеет отношения к математике и законам. Просто я ему верю. Как и тебе с Тейтом.

Позавчерашний Беллами сказал бы на это признание щенячье-счастливое «спасибо, сэр», но сегодняшний Беллами промолчал.

— Больше мы пока ничего сделать не можем. Передай Мерфи, что он сейчас наша главная надежда.

— Какая, все же, ирония, — снова не удержался Беллами, но остановился и закончил: — Хорошо. Я увижусь с ним где-то через час.

Сортировочный цех представлял собой не особо ярко освещенное помещение на первом уровне тюремного сектора, довольно большое для Ковчега — в цехе размещалась, фактически, свалка технического мусора, в которой одновременно могли разбираться около тридцати человек заключенных. Мусор на Ковчеге шел отдельной линией обработки: многие вещи даже после окончательной поломки можно было использовать для переработки или создания других. Поскольку поставки с Земли прекратились примерно сто лет назад, каждая сломанная железка или покореженный кусок пластика могли пригодиться, и просто выбросить мусор в космос без тщательной сортировки было непозволительным расточительством. На сортировке мусора работали именно заключенные с шестнадцати лет — для казни было необходимо совершеннолетие, а для работы на благо Ковчега достаточно было и этого.

Вход в цех выводил на галерею-балкон, окружавший все стены по периметру на высоте метров трех, а в само помещение с работниками надо было спускаться по лестнице в центре боковой галереи, больше похожей на трап к люку корабля. Во время работы заключенных на этом балконе стояли четыре человека охраны с оружием, по одному на стену, — на случай бунта. Еще четверо находились внизу, среди работающих. Галерея идеальное поле для наблюдения, весь цех находился как на ладони. Поэтому когда Беллами, достаточно обнадежив себя мыслями о том, что форма его спасет, и всем его кудрявая башка уже примелькалась, а еще тут все равно нет людей Шамвея, — открыл металлическую тяжелую дверь, он сразу выбрал место подальше от всех охранников, чтобы рассмотреть цех внизу и сперва найти Мерфи.

Беллами все время помнил его слова — они работают вместе с девушками. С Октавией. Которой он сейчас не должен показываться, как бы ему ни хотелось. Потому что сложно будет объяснить ей, что он делает тут в форме охраны, сложно будет остановить ее слезы или радость, он привлечет внимание всех — и охраны и заключенных, и ничем хорошим это не кончится. Начальник Сектора обещал отобрать карту-пропуск, если Беллами применит ее «в личных целях», так что светиться рядом с сестрой было категорически нельзя.

Октавию он увидел первой. Она перебирала какие-то мелкие железки вместе с парой других девушек у большого стола, заваленного хламом. Девушки стояли с одной стороны стола, а Октавия — с другой. Сердце Беллами болезненно сжалось. Сестренка выглядела такой маленькой, такой одинокой и такой печальной... Она не привыкла ни к таким большим помещениям, ни к физической работе, ни к людям вокруг, и всего сутки, как потеряла маму и отчасти — брата...

Беллами так задумался, что не сразу понял, что у стола Октавия уже не одна. Рядом с ней оказался какой-то невысокий коренастый парень в синей драной куртке, с давно не стриженными вьющимися волосами — больше никаких подробностей сверху рассмотреть было нельзя. Он притащил на стол дополнительную кучку каких-то запчастей, но не отошел, а крутился вокруг Октавии, и Беллами нутром чуял, что он не о слонах ей рассказывает. Когда Октавия испуганно шарахнулась от протянутой к ней руки, Беллами ухватился за перила, готовый перепрыгнуть, что там те три метра высоты, и вцепиться в обидчика, — как его опередили.

Между Октавией и нестриженым парнем каким-то совершенно неуловимым скользящим движением оказался неизвестно откуда взявшийся Мерфи в своей зеленой куртке. С галереи по-прежнему не было слышно, о чем они говорят, но по движениям приставалы стало ясно, что он готов отступить, не ввязываясь в драку, и, кажется, даже извинился — судя по деланно-вежливому раскланиванию. Мерфи, видимо, этот спектакль вполне удовлетворил, он повернулся к Октавии, больше не обращая внимания на все еще кривляющегося парня, что-то сказал и ей, коснулся ее плеча — осторожно, даже бережно, и Беллами сумел выдохнуть, а сердце словно отпустило. Она не одна. По крайней мере, пока Мерфи в Верхнем секторе.

Надолго у стола Мерфи не задержался. Его работа заключалась в разгрузке контейнеров с хламом, которые накапливались медленно, но верно последние сто лет на станции, и первичной сортировке — металл, пластик и стекло раскидывались в отдельные тележки, которые потом разбирали другие работники более тщательно. Контейнеры стояли достаточно далеко от стола, зато почти рядом с лестницей с галереи, и можно было подойти к ним незаметно для Октавии. Осталось дождаться, когда Мерфи вернется на свое место и когда все охранники отойдут подальше.

Мерфи даже не вздрогнул, когда Беллами окликнул его. Медленно поднял голову, не отрываясь работы, и Беллами отметил свежий синяк на его скуле.

— Спасибо, — сказал Беллами раньше, чем тот успел открыть рот. — За О. 

— Майлз безобидный, — усмехнулся Мерфи. — Он понял. Коннор вчера вечером был менее безобидным, но он тоже понял... Знаешь, по-моему, меня приняли за ее парня. Ты как, возражаешь?

Беллами на секунду забыл, зачем пришел. Когда он думал о том, что у сестры, как у любой взрослеющей девушки, должен быть парень, это казалось нереальным, и, если честно, ему не очень нравилась мысль о том, что кто-то чужой сможет быть рядом и прикасаться к ней как-то не так, а уж мысль о возможном сексе какого-то постороннего человека с его девочкой приводила в необъяснимое смятение и желание придушить того постороннего заранее. Но мысль о том, что ее парнем может оказаться Мерфи, вызвала почему-то совсем другие чувства. С одной стороны, только что ему стало спокойнее от одной мысли, что тот рядом с ней, а с другой стороны... Видеть именно с ним какую-нибудь девушку, пусть и Октавию, было странно. Разбираться в этих мыслях Беллами не стал, потому что Мерфи особо громко брякнул какой-то железякой о край контейнера и позвал:

— Эй, Блейк, не грузись ты так. Я ж просто спросил. Она все равно не в моем вкусе, хоть и красивая. Кудряшек не хватает.

Беллами еще несколько мгновений молчал, стараясь переключиться с совершенно неуместного и неприятного обсуждения его сестры на дело. Злиться на Мерфи не получалось все равно, потому что он на самом деле был благодарен ему за заботу. Однако говорить с кем-то о сестре вот так запросто, да еще обдумывать ее отношения с потенциальным «ее парнем» было более чем тревожно.

— Ты принес?

Переключение сработало мгновенно, едва Мерфи стал серьезным и сам заговорил о деле.

Беллами сделал шаг вперед, проверил, чтобы никто не следил за ними, и аккуратно положил в контейнер на обломки серую коробочку. Мерфи подхватил ее и спрятал в карман.

— Вообще ты идиот, но хорошо, что Шамвей заранее подготовился... Нас всех на выходе сканируют на предмет металла, чтобы не утащили железок для заточек. Но он сказал, что футляр защитит от металлоискателя, чтобы я мог прибор с собой везде таскать. А ты никак не мог меня в другом месте поймать?

— Я не подумал, — виновато сказал Беллами и отступил обратно к стене.

— Да ладно. Мне все равно эта фигня нужна при себе сейчас, на всякий... Сказали, меня после смены в медчасть вызывают, хотя я там уже с утра с Джексоном отметился. Я думал — ты, но раз ты здесь, значит, это он опять придет. Наверное, чтобы назвать время. Удачно с дракой вышло, на неделю медчасть для меня самое легальное место, кроме камеры...

— А чего в медчасти? Другого варианта не существует?

— Ну, прошлый раз было что-то официальное в переговорной. Видимо, второй раз официального предлога не нашел. А это важно?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Беллами и кивнул на футляр с прибором. — Это электромагнитная бомба. Но они уменьшили радиус ее действия, так что не рассчитывай на открытие выходов из сектора, если все же дело до этого дойдет.

— Ну вот, все веселье обломали, — деланно огорчился Мерфи. — Впрочем, мне все равно нянькой работать пришлось бы, так что мне оно и не грозило. Обойдусь. 

— Слушай, Джон...

— Ууу, — протянул Мерфи, перебивая. — Когда меня называют по имени, обычно это означает большие неприятности. Предпоследний раз меня так называли в медчасти полгода назад, когда док сообщил, что если бы нож прошел чуть под другим углом, повредил бы артерию... Мне ногу порезали в одной драке. Как ни сканируй, а ножи тут все равно водятся.

— А последний? — забывшись, уточнил Беллами.

— Шамвей позавчера. Ты в хорошей компании. Ну, на какое самоубийство мне нужно будет пойти? 

Беллами вздохнул.

— Так выходит, что ты сейчас единственный источник информации. Обходными путями ничего выяснить не удается. Они там прикинули пару вариантов, где могут устроить взрыв, пытаются предотвратить, но это все. Им нужно все, что получится вытащить — место, время, имена, хоть намеки какие... У них выход на организаторов только через Шамвея, и арестовывать его для допросов нельзя.

— Спугнут остальных... То есть, мне надо из себя Мату Хари разыграть? — Мерфи отбросил очередную деталь в тележку, и Беллами подумал, что такой силы для этого броска вовсе не требовалось. — Восхитительно. Ладно, чего ни сделаешь для свободы. А вот ты ради чего так рвешься на части?

Вопрос, как всегда, был оригинальным и неожиданным, так что Беллами тупо переспросил:

— Что?

— Ну, у меня соглашение о взаимовыгоде, а у тебя что? Они тебе жизнь поломали, а ты их спасаешь?

Беллами пожал плечами:

— У меня тоже соглашение. Октавия.

— Блин, точно. Я не подумал. Я опасался, что ты сейчас опять начнешь пафос про государственный переворот гнать.

Как ни странно, но отторжения и раздражения это предположение не вызвало.

— Про переворот не стал бы. Но взрывов и бунтов всяких на Ковчеге мне бы не хотелось, — сказал Беллами, только сейчас осознавая, что это правда. На жизнь Джахи или Кейна ему было плевать, но как бы то ни было, а желать Ковчегу развалиться ему тоже не хотелось. По крайней мере, пока они с Октавией и Мерфи на нем находятся. — Но главное — соглашение. Так что мы примерно на равных, у тебя ж тоже не одна причина так за дело переживать. 

— Да, ты прав. Сдать со всеми основаниями и доказательствами Шамвея с его приятелями мне хочется не меньше, чем самому отсюда выйти. Так, давай, вали отсюда уже, а то на нас скоро внимание обратят. Охранники так подолгу никогда не тусуются в одном месте.

— Стой! — вспомнил Беллами. — Держи, это для связи.

Коммуникатор он аккуратно положил на край контейнера.

— Это что? — подозрительно спросил Мерфи, так же аккуратно схватив желтовато-белый наушник, похожий на небольшую фасолину.

— Микрокоммуникатор для связи. Я настроил для нас отдельный канал.

— Как включается?

— Вставь в ухо и стукни пальцем по наушнику, чтобы включить его на передачу, наш канал заработает автоматически. На прием срабатывает сам. Микрофон встроен в наушник же, я услышу даже шепот. Второй удар отключает, так что смотри, во время связи не стукайся головой обо что попало.

— Смешно, — покивал Мерфи. — Металлоискатель пройду?

— Конечно, иначе мы все звенели бы на любом посте, — уверенно отозвался Беллами. — А теперь я и правда пойду. Тут людей Шамвея точно нет, но неприятности с охраной мне не нужны и сами по себе. Скажи Октавии, что я придумаю, как ее вытащить. Пусть не боится, что я ее брошу.

Он не стал слушать ответ, в два шага оказался на лестнице и вышел из сортировочного цеха, не оборачиваясь, чтобы случайно не увидеть сестру снова.

Далеко от тюремного сектора Беллами не ушел. Он знал, что рискует напороться на Шамвея и все угробить, но почему-то не мог отойти дальше, чем на пару коридоров. До конца смены в сортировочном цехе оставалось чуть больше трех часов, а ему теперь не было смысла возвращаться домой, чтобы отвлечься разговорами с Октавией, или потянуть время в общей базе данных, охотясь на информацию про мамонтов, динозавров и первые полеты в космос, не было работы, куда надо было бы спешить — хотя сейчас он не отказался бы даже поучаствовать в чистке санузлов, лишь бы не мотаться бесцельно по Ковчегу в ожидании встречи Мерфи с Шамвеем.

В эти три часа чего он только ни передумал. Любимое занятие по обыгрыванию ситуаций «все пошло не так» привело его к тому, как Шамвей раскрывает Мерфи и убивает его на месте из боевого пистолета, а потом заявляет, что заключенный на него напал... Он понимал, что это глупости, даже если лейтенант и заподозрит неладное, стрелять не будет, по крайней мере, пока не поймет, с кем Мерфи связан, не дурак же он. Да и как он заподозрит, Мерфи даже искусственно изображать ненависть к властям не приходится — для него главное не акцентировать внимание Шамвея на том, что тот и есть основная точка приложения этой самой ненависти... Мерфи справится. Выкручиваться и играть он умеет, это Беллами и сам уже понял, без всяких заметок в личном деле.

Но опасность все равно была, и отвязаться от тревоги не получалось. Картинка «Мерфи с простреленной головой» стояла перед глазами и очень Беллами не нравилась, хотя ему самому было странно так трястись над едва знакомым заключенным. Однако... если с Мерфи что-нибудь случится, кто присмотрит за Октавией? Эта мысль пришла в голову не сразу, но, по крайней мере, дала какое-то объяснение такой тупой зацикленности — конечно, он беспокоится за сестру. Кто ж виноват, что только Мерфи сейчас может обеспечить ей то, чего не может дать брат.

К концу смены сортировщиков Беллами так себя накрутил, что не смог больше сопротивляться и вернулся в Сектор. В медчасти было пусто, и не пришлось объяснять дежурному врачу, что он тут забыл — просто открыл дверь карточкой и прошел в любимую подсобку. Так он сумеет вмешаться, если что пойдет не так, и плевать на раскрытие всех карт.

Стоять в подсобке было не очень удобно, но он приспособился, оперевшись спиной на стену, а рукой — на спинку того самого сложенного кресла, на котором он провел ночь во время дежурства около Мерфи. Он как раз поменял затекшую руку и устроился с другой стороны, как услышал звук открывшейся двери.

— Зайдите за заключенным минут через пятнадцать, — сказал голос Шамвея. — Погуляйте пока.

— Слушаюсь, лейтенант, — отозвался кто-то из охраны и дверь закрылась.

— Меня скоро в инвалиды запишут, я уже второй раз за сегодня в медчасть попадаю, — услышал Беллами насмешливый, но очень неприятно-холодный голос Мерфи. Невольно вспомнился его коронный инопланетный взгляд, которым он наверняка сейчас уставился на лейтенанта. Ничего, это нормально, Мерфи для всех именно такой.

— В инвалиды тебя запишут, если будешь мне хамить, — отозвался Шамвей. — Ты готов к делу?

— Да. Я тут немного поговорил с ребятами, и побузить все хотят. Так что вы получите свой бунт, скажите только — когда.

— Поговорил с ребятами?!

Короткий неприятный смешок Мерфи:

— Я не дурак, лейтенант, просто тему поднял, без намеков. Мне нужно было знать, на кого можно положиться в первую очередь. 

— Хорошо. Вы будете нужны завтра. В это самое время, перед рабочей сменой — вы же завтра во вторую? Вас как раз приготовятся выпускать, и охранников возле прибора будет достаточно, чтобы обесточить шокеры по максимуму с первых секунд.

— Зашибись. Вместо работы будет веселье... мне нравится. 

Беллами мысленно прикинул — в это время никаких собраний Совета не бывает, тем более по воскресеньям, если только экстренные, о которых заранее никогда не известно, а в каюту канцлеру вроде рановато возвращаться... И еще — взрывное устройство пока не устанавливали, иначе Кейн сообщил бы ему. Значит, устанавливать будут ночью, и точно не в каюте, ночами даже канцлер спит дома.... Кабинет? Зал уже почти отпал, раз собраний там не предвидится в день Икс. Или есть четвертое место, которое Кейн с Синклером не вычислили? 

— Не забудь потом выкинуть прибор, куда-нибудь в толпу подальше от камеры. Отпечатки пальцев сотри. Платок есть?

— Откуда такая роскошь.

— Держи. Протри заранее и лучше при включении прибор вообще платком держи...

— С чего такая трогательная забота? Мне все равно через пару месяцев в шлюз.

— За эту пару месяцев многое может измениться... например, ты меня сдашь, если тебя возьмут в оборот по отпечаткам.

— Могу. Если действительно возьмут.

Беллами сжал кулаки. Нет, он знал, что Шамвей ничего Мерфи сейчас не сделает, если бы не был уверен в нем — не использовал бы. К тому же, у него наверняка есть менее рисковый вариант ликвидации неудобного помощника, и этот вариант скорее всего не включает в себя труп в тюремной медчасти... но вдруг. 

— Но не буду. Во-первых, надеюсь, этот ваш странный план удастся, ваш человек займет место канцлера, и меня не станут брать в оборот. А во-вторых, я сотру отпечатки. Если вы обломаетесь, я сам не хочу в этот оборот.

— Кто тебе сказал? — в резком голосе Шамвея Беллами отчетливо услышал тревогу. И Мерфи, конечно, тоже ее услышал.

— Дакс много чего наболтал. А я не дурак. Бунт сам по себе вам нафиг не сдался, вам просто нужно всю охрану сюда стянуть. Чтобы провернуть что-то снаружи... и это «что-то» больше вас, лейтенант. Значит, есть кто-то выше. А что может быть нужно кому-то выше? Только власть. В этой железной банке больше ничего ценного нет. Но с таким размахом нет смысла убирать шефа распределительной системы, например. Только канцлер. Или Совет. Или и то и другое. 

Молчание говорило о том, что Шамвей в таком же ступоре, как и Беллами. Мерфи выдал все, что знал, но сумел завернуть в такую логическую цепочку, которая выглядела совершенно правдоподобно, а значит — он был бы в состоянии сделать этот вывод и сам, без информации от СБ. Старый куратор Мерфи был прав. Мозгов тут на целого кардинала Ришелье. С поправкой на пятьсот лет.

— Мне стоило бы пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас... 

Беллами напрягся. Тихонько расстегнул кобуру и положил руку на стену рядом с ручкой двери, чтобы быть готовым выскочить при первых звуках реальной опасности для Мерфи.

— ...Но ты мне нужен. 

— О, так я прав. Прикольно. Может, вы сами в канцлеры метите? Эта перспектива меня немного напрягает. 

Шамвей вдруг рассмеялся — не менее неприятно, чем недавно Мерфи.

— Мне это даром не нужно, есть более достойные кандидатуры, которым эта каторга почему-то понравилась и хочется еще. Но легче тебе вряд ли станет — пост шефа СБ к тебе намного ближе канцлера. 

— А, то есть, и Совет тоже... 

— Пристрелю.

— Не грозитесь зря. — Мерфи, кажется, был доволен произведенным эффектом. Или количеством слитой информации, которой Шамвей даже не заметил.

Зал. Раз он не отрицает и метит на место Кейна — они все же замахнулись на Совет. Но почему завтра?

— Так, время вышло. За тобой сейчас придут, а у меня еще есть дела и помимо бесед о политике и интригах. Завтра в два часа ты должен включить прибор и устроить тут достаточный беспорядок, чтобы у нас было время и свобода от охранников. Раз ты понимаешь, что стоит на кону, ты должен сделать все как нужно. И твои родители будут отомщены.

— Ну, почти, — сказал Мерфи, на этот раз совершенно серьезно.

— А с этим тебе придется смириться, — тоже серьезно отозвался Шамвей, — понял. — Я все равно только выполнял их приказы, ты же знаешь.

— Да. Я помню.

— Вот и отлично.

Шум шагов, хлопнула дверь, и Беллами тут же выскочил из подсобки.

— Какого хрена? — «радостно» встретил его вздрогнувший от неожиданности Мерфи. — Ты совсем английский язык не понимаешь? 

Дверь снова открылась, впуская охранника, вернувшегося за заключенным. Беллами махнул рукой, не оборачиваясь ко входу:

— Я сам его отведу, чуть позже! Свободен! — его самого поразила наглая уверенность в собственном голосе, но на охранника подействовало.

— Слушаюсь, — отозвался он и закрыл дверь.

— Хорошо быть сержантом, хоть и липовым, — ядовито прищурился Мерфи. — Зачем ты приперся, я ж просил!

— Я тоже просил, быть аккуратнее! Ты сейчас чуть на пулю не нарвался!

— Не ори, услышат!

— Я не ору, — на тон ниже сказал Беллами. — Я волновался.

— Волновался, что я дебил, и меня грохнут раньше, чем я тебе новости принесу? — А он и правда разозлился, сильнее, чем сам Беллами. — Или, может, думал, я от тебя что-то скрываю? Нет, так какого черта ты тут делаешь, а?

Они могли еще долго препираться, но тут за дверью послышался голос Шамвея. Как, опять?

— Давай сюда, здесь точно уже никого нет, — сказал кому-то лейтенант, и Беллами, не раздумывая, дернул Мерфи за плечо, толкая к подсобке. Хорошо, что соображал тот моментально, и реакция не уступала мозгам, несмотря на злость.

Вдвоем в подсобке стало еще теснее. Раздвигать хлам было некогда, поэтому они оказались прижатыми друг к другу, лицом к лицу. Беллами подумал, что пусть неловкость ситуации окажется их самой большой проблемой на сегодня, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть в полутьме сверлящие его льдышки — Мерфи не забыл, что злится. А сам Беллами, постепенно осознающий ситуацию, мог думать только о том, что им повезло: Шамвей, кажется, не видел охранника, ушедшего без заключенного, а сам охранник раньше не задался логичным вопросом — откуда в медчасти взялся дополнительный сержант.

— Так какого черта ты тут делаешь? — сказал Шамвей своему спутнику, и Беллами чуть не рассмеялся в голос от неожиданности повтора вопроса, но нервный смех мгновенно угас, не прорвавшись, когда другой голос, ударивший как ножом под сердце, ответил:

— Дело срочное, а на вызов ты не отвечал.

— Да, я отключаю связь на время разговоров с посторонними зэками, чтобы не отвлекаться и не ляпнуть лишнего. В чем дело?

— Тут точно никого нет?

— Проверь в дежурке, но не должно.

Пока снаружи обсуждали пустоту медчасти, открывали и закрывали двери, Беллами пытался справиться с накатившей яростью.

— Эй, — шепот Мерфи пробился сквозь эту волну. — У тебя клаустрофобия?

— Я в норме, — сквозь зубы выдавил Беллами, стараясь успокоиться. — В норме.

— Незаметно. — Мерфи шевельнулся, осторожно поднял руку и положил ему на плечо. — Кто это? Только не ори, иначе нам крышка.

— Я его убью, — только и смог сказать Беллами.

— Как-нибудь потом, ладно? Тихо.

Снаружи успокоились.

— Так что за дело, Яворски? — недовольный Шамвей.

— Грако сказал, что за входом в Зал следят. Камеры кто-то снова включил и перенаправил. Надо предупредить. Я бы сам, но ты ж мне связи ни с кем не дал.

— А в самом Зале?

— Там ничего. Кейн по-прежнему опасается слежки за Советом.

— Ну и прекрасно, спасибо Кейну. А то, что в Зал ненадолго войдет один из советников, все равно подозрений не вызовет. Это все?

— Мы не будем отключать камеры? Не провалимся, как тогда с Ноллом?

— С Ноллом мы и не провалились. Благодаря тебе. Ты удачно тогда сработал, молодец. Не совсем чисто и быстро, но справился же. 

— Если бы я еще смог завалить ту крысу с первого удара...

— Ты и тут все исправил, успел вовремя. Плата все равно попала к нам, повезло, что у шпиона не вышло передать ее Блейку.

— Зато у него вышло слить ему самое главное.

— Блейк обезврежен. И тоже благодаря тебе. Жаль, что не удалось его совсем убрать, но сейчас он безопасен, даже если и вспомнит бред умирающего психа, то уже некому и незачем его передавать. Ты опять сработал без подозрений и эффективно.

Пальцы Мерфи на плече Беллами сжались сильнее, приводя в чувство и сдерживая.

— Мне не пришлось особо трудиться. Аврора оказалась так глупа, что дала мне прекрасный повод. Ребята считают меня подлецом, да и черт с ними, но причина для доноса была хорошей. Подумаешь, придушил ее разок в постели, для проститутки это вряд ли что-то из ряда вон, а она всполошилась...

Беллами потянулся к кобуре, плохо осознавая, что делает.

— Беллами, не надо, — вдруг прошептал Мерфи склонившись совсем вплотную к его лицу, горячо выдыхая в щеку. — Не сейчас, слышишь?

Теперь обе его руки держали за плечи, слегка поглаживая, и это странным образом возвращало равновесие и ясность мыслям. Не сейчас. Яворски тоже замешан в этом деле. И если они доведут все до конца, то и Шамвей, и Яворски окажутся по ту сторону обшивки Ковчега, а не этого ли им нужно больше всего?

— Я в порядке, — выдохнул Беллами и ткнулся лбом в плечо Мерфи, подчиняясь его внезапно сильным и дружеским рукам. Надо было немного остыть и успокоиться.

— Я свяжусь с кем надо, а ты возвращайся к работе, — скомандовал снаружи Шамвей. — Здесь я закончил, мой зэк завтра обеспечит для Фудзи спокойные несколько минут для работы, а твое дело — отогнать от Зала тех, кто не отреагирует на общую тревогу.

Дверь открылась и закрылась, наступила тишина.

Беллами понимал, что им пора выходить, но не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.

— Завтра будет не само покушение. Завтра один из советников заложит бомбу в Зал Совета, — сказал негромко Мерфи, не отпуская его плечи.

— Акайо Фудзи, — не поднимая головы, отозвался Беллами. — Значит, он с ними.

— Шамвей сказал, что власть канцлера нужна кому-то другому, кто уже ее попробовал и ему понравилось, — напомнил Мерфи. — Главным у них кто-то из бывших канцлеров. Скорее всего, тот, кто ушел не слишком добровольно. Ты как? — без перехода спросил он, и Беллами спохватился. 

— В порядке, — ответил он и медленно выпрямился, опасаясь смотреть на Мерфи. В отличие от того случая с Энди, неловкость нахлынула сразу, как он осознал, с кем сейчас почти обнимался, как с лучшим другом... с другой стороны, а у него есть кто-то, кого можно было бы назвать лучшим другом, чтобы сравнивать? Энди не в счет.

— Тогда нам лучше выйти, а то охрана заподозрит, что мы тут не в тех докторов играем.

Его дурацкий юмор в очередной раз вызвал волну смущения и окончательно смыл заторможенность. Мерфи прав, пора выходить, его надо вернуть в камеру, а Кейну нужно поскорее узнать все, что им удалось раскрыть, пусть и по чистой случайности.


	5. Chapter 5

Советнику Беллами все вывалил, едва дошел до своей каюты и закрылся на замок. Наушник какое-то время молчал, так что он уже заволновался — а не сломался ли, но тут Кейн заговорил.

— Я догадываюсь, кто стоит во главе этого всего. Она слишком не хотела уходить с поста, когда пришло время. И Фудзи. Я не думал, что он настолько против нас. Всегда считал, что здоровая оппозиция необходима, но не думал, что он настолько... оппозиционно настроен.

— Вы сможете арестовать их сейчас?

— Нет. Против Дианы Сидни у нас нет никаких улик, но Фудзи ее сдаст, если мы его возьмем на месте преступления, когда он будет устанавливать устройство. Тогда же одновременно с ним возьмем и Шамвея с Яворски. Остальных потом раскроем, это уже второстепенно.

— То есть, Мерфи все-таки должен запустить этот бунт?

— Да. 

Черт. Беллами до последнего надеялся, что тому не придется рисковать собой.

— Ему за это ничего не будет? — вырвалось у него. — И его ведь могут убить.

— Думаю, он все понимает и не станет подставляться. В самой драке мы не можем его защитить, но после того, как бунт будет подавлен, наше соглашение остается в силе, если ты об этом беспокоишься. Как и с тобой. Все, Блейк, ты свою часть выполнил, дальше наша забота. Ничего больше не делай.

Кейн отключился.

Мерфи, конечно, все понимает. Он умный. Но Беллами помнил веселый и злой азарт, загоревшийся в его глазах, когда они говорили о драке с охраной. Умный-умный, но совершенный пацан временами.

Беллами решительно включил коммуникатор на их частоте.

— Мерфи, слышишь меня?

Тот лаконично отозвался спустя пару секунд, громким шепотом — наверняка был не один и на самом деле шептал еле-еле:

— Да.

— Говорить можешь?

— Нет.

— Тогда просто слушай. Заварушку нужно устроить, как условлено. Они будут брать советника на месте, с бомбой, и тогда же Шамвея с... с остальными. Но для этого ты должен отработать свою часть плана. Кейн сказал, что на вашу сделку бунт никак не повлияет, но охрана Сектора не посвящена.

— Понял, — по-прежнему шепотом ответил Мерфи.

— Ты передал Октавии то, что я просил, она не полезет из камеры?

— Да. Все?

— Нет, — качнул Беллами головой и решился. Пусть Мерфи злится на его образ «заботливого папочки», но он должен это сказать: — Слушай, я знаю, как тебе хочется этого веселья, но как только заведешь своих ребят — поверь, другие сами присоединятся. 

— Знаю.

— Не лезь сам в драку. Они ведь могут по вам стрелять... Пожалуйста, Джон. 

— О’кей.

Вот так просто взял и согласился? Или просто лишен возможности красноречиво послать? 

— Все, что ты обо мне думаешь по этому поводу, скажешь потом, — пользуясь, что отвечать Мерфи особо не может, добавил Беллами. — Удачи тебе завтра. Не высовывайся больше необходимого.

Он отключил связь.

Естественно, на следующий день, по мере приближения двух часов дня Беллами сто раз пожалел, что больше не работает в СБ, что до вторника его не ждут даже уборщики, и что соваться сейчас в верхний сектор — точно навредить Мерфи и никак не помочь ни ему, ни Октавии. Сидеть и ничего не делать, находясь в полном сознании, понимая все, что происходит вокруг, оказалось той еще пыткой. Беззаботные, ничего не подозревающие люди в столовой, куда он зашел за своим нищенским пайком, раздражали невыносимо, и больше в людные места он заходить не стал, вернулся в каюту, где и метался от стены к стене, как зверек в клетке, иногда заваливаясь на кровать в безуспешной попытке то ли отдохнуть, то ли заснуть. 

В половине второго Беллами не выдержал, все-таки вышел в коридор, и ноги сами его понесли к Верхнему сектору. Уже дойдя до проходной, вспомнил, что вход туда открывать нельзя. И к начальнику нельзя: неизвестно, надо его предупреждать или нет, но если надо — уже предупредили, а если нет — лицо Беллами все выдаст, и он испортит дело. Не доходя пары шагов до нужной двери, он развернулся и пошел в сторону Зала Совета. Вспомнил, что его может увидеть Шамвей или, чтоб он сдох, Яворски, и вот они-то его точно узнают, заподозрят... все сорвется из-за его нетерпения. 

Пока он метался между одним «туда нельзя» и вторым, включилась сирена общей тревоги. Началось.

Направился в итоге он все-таки к Залу. Медленно, словно прогуливаясь, но сам прекрасно понимал, как смотрится в коридоре, полном бегущей охраны, устремленной к Верхнему сектору, — и только он один шел в противоположную сторону. Форменная куртка, которую он все-таки напялил при выходе из каюты, спасала — по крайней мере, его никто не останавливал, как гражданского, гуляющего в ненужном месте. Уже почти дойдя до места, Беллами словно проснулся. Кейн и его люди уже там, и он не нужен, только помешает. Уходить домой было невозможно, к Верхнему сектору бесполезно, но уйти куда-то было необходимо, чтобы не попасться на глаза знакомым из СБ. Тогда он свернул на ближайшем повороте в сторону жилых секторов, где располагались каюты администрации и их персонала. Тут было значительно тише, и только поэтому он услышал голоса раньше, чем выскочил за поворот на говоривших. Он успел шагнуть в ближайшую нишу с запертой дверью в одну из кают и замер, положив руку на расстегнутую кобуру с «глоком». Приближающиеся голоса он узнал.

— Он всех нас заложит! Фудзи слабак...

— Не ори. Я предупредил остальных.

— За мной уже пришли, наверное. Я ушел из части раньше, но нас и здесь найдут!

— Рано или поздно — конечно найдут, но мы можем успеть...

— Вряд ли, лейтенант, — сказал Беллами прежде, чем они дошли до его ниши. Пистолет словно сам прыгнул в ладонь, и теперь он держал их обоих на прицеле. — Руки. Руки, Яворски!

Он дождался, пока менее понятливый сержант тоже поднимет руки и включил передатчик на волне Кейна.

— Советник, вы меня слышите?

— Блейк, я просил тебя...

— Я один в жилом административном секторе, у меня на прицеле Шамвей и Яворски. 

— Идем к вам! — мгновенно сориентировался Кейн. — Держись. 

Шамвей поднял руки к голове, но Беллами видел, как он медленно передвигается — почти незаметно переступая ногами, и вспомнил, что о нем говорили ребята, будто он владеет старыми единоборствами, чуть ли не сам ниндзя, и врукопашную с ним лучше не связываться...

— Лейтенант, не двигайтесь, — предупредил он. — У меня боевые патроны, и я буду стрелять на поражение.

Упоминание о боевых патронах подействовало на Яворски самым неожиданным образом. Он издал какой-то странный звук — то ли хрюкнул, то ли всхлипнул, резко дернулся и схватился за свой пистолет:

— Щенок! Это все ты!

Он не успел расстегнуть кобуру, потому что брошенное им слово словно тумблером щелкнуло в голове Беллами. Стало вдруг холодно и очень свободно. И в этой холодной пустоте он ужасающе медленно — как ему казалось — перевел прицел с Шамвея на Яворски и мягко надавил на спусковой крючок. 

Сержант отлетел к стене, и по его груди, из четко обрисованной на серой ткани черной дыры, расплывалось яркое пятно. Беллами так же медленно направил руку с пистолетом на Шамвея.

— Блейк, убийство сотрудника Службы безопасности... — сказал тот непривычно дрогнувшим голосом, но его перебил другой — уверенный и громкий, сопровождаемый шумом шагов нескольких человек:

— Бывшего сотрудника, мистер Шамвей.

Кейн прошел мимо Беллами, на ходу скользящим движением ладони опустил его руку с зажатым в ней «глоком».

— Медиков сюда, — бросил Кейн назад, едва удостоив взглядом Яворски, который слабо скреб пальцами по полу рядом с собой. — Джеймс Шамвей, Гарольд Яворски, вы арестованы по обвинению в измене. Вы будете заключены под стражу до суда и вынесения приговора, который состоится в ближайшие два часа. Бывший канцлер Диана Сидни и бывший советник Акайо Фудзи уже арестованы и так же ожидают суда. Остальных ваших сообщников мы выявим, арестуем, будем судить и вынесем им приговор согласно законам Ковчега.

Он подождал, пока мимо него проведут Шамвея, и повернулся к Беллами:

— Сдайте оружие, мистер Блейк. 

Тот беспрекословно передал ему «глок», подумал, отстегнул от пояса не пригодившийся шокер, вынул наушник и карточку из кармана.

— Вы свободны, мистер Блейк. Коммуникатор у Мерфи я заберу сам.

— Он жив? — вырвалось у Беллами.

— Когда Лоусон рапортовал мне о подавлении бунта, то сообщил, что жертв не было. Полагаю, о мистере Мерфи он сообщил бы отдельно, если что, как и об Октавии Блейк. И, Беллами... — Кейн заговорил тише и как-то мягче, отчего Беллами немедленно начал злиться: нечего с ним играть в заботливого пап... тьфу! — Постарайся больше ни во что не влезать. Дальше мы справимся сами. Твое дело теперь — работать и дожидаться сестру.

Однажды, где-то через месяц, после обычной полной смены в дверь Беллами постучали. К нему так давно никто не заходил, что он сперва даже подумал, что послышалось — стук был осторожный и негромкий. Но потом он повторился, и Беллами открыл дверь, недоумевая, кому мог вечером понадобиться.

На пороге стоял Мерфи с совершенно растерянным взглядом, какого Беллами у него ни разу не видел.

— Привет, — сказал Мерфи неуверенно, чего от него Беллами раньше тоже ни разу не слышал. — Лоусон мне сказал, где ты живешь. 

— Проходи! — словно проснулся Беллами и распахнул дверь пошире. — Я просто не ждал никого... 

— И уж точно не меня, — усмехнулся Мерфи, вошел в комнату и сунул руки в карманы все той же зеленой куртки. — Если честно, я сам себя не ждал. Мне восемнадцать только через месяц будет. А мое дело досрочно пересмотрели. 

— И как? — глупо спросил Беллами по инерции, не подумав.

— В шлюз выкинули, видишь, летаю вокруг Ковчега, — фыркнул Мерфи, становясь почти привычным.

Шутка была совершенно не смешной, но почему-то оба засмеялись, и дальше все пошло легче.

Они выяснили, что Мерфи предложили на выбор два варианта жилья — общежитие для тех, у кого по каким-то причинам не было своей каюты, или подселиться к кому-нибудь из знакомых, у кого есть место. Беллами тут же прикинул, что склад закроется через полчаса, а потому надо срочно идти туда за второй постелью. Поскольку кровати в каютах представляли собой нишу с выступом внизу в стене, то вторую кровать у него никто не забирал, но лишние матрасы и подушки конфисковали еще в ту ночь. 

Беллами тут же развил бурную деятельность — потащил Мерфи на склад, загрузил его подушкой и бельем, сам схватил матрас и в каюте лично руководил расстиланием постели в нише, где раньше спала О; затем выяснил, встал ли Мерфи на учет в столовой, потащил его и туда; захватив уже полагающийся тому паек, они направились в отдел учета рабочих и заставили только что выключившую компьютер девочку включить его обратно и поставить Мерфи в очередь на поиск вакансии; и только после этого Беллами позволил Мерфи подать голос и высказаться:

— Блин, я знал, папа, что ты на меня насядешь, как очухаешься от моего явления, но не думал, что так резко!

Жить вместе оказалось довольно приятно. Дома больше не было одиноко и пусто, не хотелось сбежать, и старые воспоминания больше не рвали душу, уходя в туман памяти все дальше. За какой-то месяц Мерфи сумел стать для него не просто соседом, но и близким человеком. Они никогда не говорили о подобных глупостях, но Беллами чувствовал странное приятное тепло каждый раз, когда тот звал его привычно-домашним «Белл», чего не делал больше никто, кроме Октавии; но она все еще была далеко, а Мерфи был рядом. Сам Беллами, с того их последнего разговора по связи, перед бунтом, так и звал его «Джон», что Мерфи явно тоже нравилось. Пусть они об этом никогда и не говорили.

Беллами думал, что на этом большие перемены в их жизни закончились. Разве что когда Октавию освободят, нужно будет придумать что-то с жильем. Джон пытался предлагать «я свалю в общагу» и «да ладно, я уже заработал на отдельную каюту», но Беллами больше думал в сторону небольшой перепланировки. В конце концов, спать на полу не так уж и плохо, он так спал с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четырнадцать: тогда право мужчины спать на полу он отстоял. На этот раз придется отстаивать право старшего спать там, где ему хочется... Но для начала нужно было дожить до того дня, когда дело Октавии тоже попадет в пересмотр. Хотя обсудить эти вопросы с ней можно будет и пораньше: Беллами очень надеялся, что ему все же дадут право на свидания, пусть бы на одно, для начала. 

Уолтер Лоусон и правда оказался опытным и знающим, и явно не просто так обнадеживал Беллами в свое время. Потому что право на первое свидание он получил спустя всего через два с половиной месяца после приговора.

В знакомый кабинет начальника тюремного сектора он вошел с замирающим сердцем, все еще не до конца поверив, что сейчас увидит сестру. Лоусон поднялся ему навстречу, чем слегка удивил, вышел из-за стола и протянул руку для приветствия, чем удивил еще сильнее. Пожатие его ладони было крепким, а глаза виноватыми. И это сочетание уже не удивило, а встревожило.

— Я рад, что твои дела идут хорошо, — сказал Лоусон и разжал пальцы.

— Мне сказали, что я могу рассчитывать на свидание, — осторожно сказал Беллами, будучи не в состоянии вести светские беседы. — Как вы и говорили, это вроде как поощрение за хорошее поведение и за работу...

Лоусон качнул головой и решительно оборвал его:

— Мне жаль, Блейк. Ты последний человек, которому я хотел бы отказывать, честное слово.

— Что?!

— Все свидания сейчас отменены. Я не могу разрешить тебе встречу. До отмены запрета.

Пол под ногами нехорошо качнулся, а перед глазами все слегка поплыло.

Наверное, он и правда пошатнулся, потому что начальник сектора шагнул ближе, словно готовился поймать. Беллами сделал усилие и встряхнулся, восстанавливая равновесие.

— Что я сделал? — услышал он собственный голос.

— Да ты-то тут при чем! — досадливо воскликнул Лоусон. — Просто указание сверху. Внутри все нормально, сестра твоя жива и здорова, и если бы не это распоряжение, я бы тебя хоть сейчас пустил, без вопросов. Но нас закрыли. Временно. Так бывает.

Он все же коснулся плеча Беллами.

— Когда запрет снимут, я свяжусь с тобой, знаю, где искать. Ты будешь первым в очереди на свидания. А теперь иди, нечего тебе тут делать.

Он опустил руку и отступил к столу, словно побоялся, что если еще немного сочувствия проявит, его оштрафуют за излишнее расположение к родственникам заключенных.

— Спасибо, — деревянно сказал Беллами и вышел, не взглянув в его сторону. Лоусон не был виноват, но видеть его больше не хотелось вовсе.

Спешить теперь было некуда, и в каюту он вернулся не сразу, а обойдя все окрестные коридоры, просто чтобы успокоиться и не нарываться на объяснения дома. Джон никогда не лез дальше, чем Беллами пускал, но от вопросов не отвертеться, если он придет, покачиваясь от нервов.

Открыв дверь в каюту, он шагнул внутрь и замер на пороге.

— Советник изъявил желание тебя подождать, — сказал рядом Джон, закрывая за ним. — Говорит, серьезный разговор у него. Я заранее отказался уходить.

Беллами, в упор глядя на сидевшего у стола Кейна, мрачно сказал:

— Отлично, у меня тоже разговор, и тоже серьезный.

— Джон сказал, ты пошел к Лоусону, — кивнул Кейн. — Тебе полагается свидание с сестрой, я знаю. Надеялся застать, думал, ты пойдешь завтра.

— Циферки иногда подводят, — без тени злорадства пожал он плечами. — Люди обычно непредсказуемы.

— Именно поэтому Сектор и закрыт. — Кейн перевел взгляд на Джона и помолчал, словно размышляя.

— Джон останется, у нас секретов нет, — жестко сказал Беллами и прошел к столу, сел на свободный табурет, не оторвав взгляд от незваного гостя.

Джон неслышно проскользнул на свою кровать и устроился так, чтобы сесть к ним как можно ближе.

— Хорошо. Но то, что я скажу, конфиденциально. Не подлежит разглашению, — бросил Кейн взгляд на Джона, а тот ухмыльнулся. Зря разъяснял, у Джона словарный запас, может, побольше, чем у канцлера, и отнюдь не только за счет ругательств. — Об этом проекте знают канцлер, я, два человека, которые спланировали его, и еще несколько специалистов, кто помогал его реализовывать. И теперь узнаете вы. Учтите, что один человек уже был казнен по этому делу, один арестован, и список может пополниться, если вы откроете рты.

— Советник, мы поняли. Мы будем молчать, — перебил Джон. — Если вы пришли сюда — значит была причина, и наша потенциальная болтливость ей не помеха, верно? 

Беллами не удивлялся, он привык, что Мерфи не делает поблажек и уступок никому, как и Кейн, только в личном общении. Он или говорит с тобой, или нет. А если говорит — все различие в стилях общения состоит исключительно в уровне вежливости. Для советника уровень был достаточно высоким, хотя сам Кейн мог этого и не оценить.

— Вы правы, мистер Мерфи. А причина в том, что канцлер не может выполнить соглашение, заключенное с тобой, Беллами, — на одном дыхании сказал тот и умолк.

— И почему я не удивлен, — прокомментировал Джон с презрением.

— Не надо, — остановил его Беллами, который словно ждал именно этого отказа, еще с разговора у начальника тюрьмы. — Пусть объясняет, за этим же он и пришел.

Кейн сжал губы и кивнул.

— Совет включил твою сестру в список заключенных, которым предстоит особая миссия, и оспорить этот список у канцлера и тем более у меня возможности нет. Октавия включена в него потому, что она все еще не числится в основной базе данных Ковчега. А вписать ее в систему можно только после совершеннолетия на пересмотре дела при согласии большинства членов Совета. Мы убедили бы Совет предоставить ей шанс стать одной из нас, но сейчас это невозможно.

— Что за миссия? — не позволил себе психовать Беллами. Можно было сколько угодно орать на Кейна, биться обо все стены, но ничего уже не изменится, Совет принял окончательное решение, а потому надо выяснять главное. — Что вы хотите сделать с моей сестрой?

Кейн вздохнул, положил руки на стол и сомкнул пальцы в замок.

Ковчег умирал. То есть, он умирал с самого начала, но месяц назад один инженер обнаружил поломки в системе жизнеобеспечения, которые уже не подлежали ремонту. Вообще. И с того момента включился однозначный и конкретный обратный отсчет. Ковчегу оставались не годы даже — месяцы, если не починить то, что починить было нельзя.

По изначальным расчетам ученых Земля будет непригодна для жизни еще лет сто, но обрывочные сведения от запускаемых периодически зондов давали путаные показания, согласно которым уровень радиации мог уже и снизиться до допустимого уровня, примерно такого же, как на борту Ковчега. Изношенная аппаратура не позволяла сканировать поверхность планеты, сигналы от зондов, сделанных из подручных материалов, не проходили толком сквозь все еще ионизированную атмосферу. И единственным способом узнать реальное положение дел было спуститься на планету и выяснить все на месте.

— Вы смеетесь? — спросил Беллами, едва до него дошел весь абсурд сказанного. — Вы хотите высадить на радиоактивную планету заключенных? Детей? Вам мало выкидывать их в космос, захотелось экспериментов?!

Он уже не очень следил за голосом, и последние слова почти выкрикнул. Остановил его не укоризненный взгляд Кейна, который, наоборот, разозлил еще больше, а Джон, по своему обыкновению неслышно оказавшийся рядом. 

— Белл, тише. Подожди заводиться. Дай ему договорить.

Его рука на плече подействовала, как всегда. Беллами справился с гневом, но рот открывать еще опасался.

— Я был против, — угрюмо сказал Кейн. — Вся затея, на мой взгляд, не стоит затрат, на нее спущенных. Но наши ученые, которым и пришла в голову эта идея, убедили Совет в том, что Земля может быть уже пригодна для жизни. А я... я не умею верить в лучшее, но верю цифрам. А цифры говорят, что если в ближайшее время мы не начнем сокращать численность населения, мы погибнем до того, как сумеем хоть как-то отремонтировать систему жизнеобеспечения. Все погибнем. Медленно, но верно. В мучениях от удушья.

— И начать сокращать выгоднее с тех, кто и так смертник, — сказал Джон и его пальцы на плече Беллами дрогнули. — Вовремя я оттуда свалил, а?

— Моя сестра не смертник, — резко бросил Беллами, не в состоянии радоваться за него. — У нас был договор! А если они так верят в лучшее и надеются на то, что поверхность безопасна — почему сами не хотят поучаствовать в этой благородной миссии? Хотя бы за компанию с заключенными?

— Наш врач и биолог Эбби Гриффин, которая и инициировала этот проект, рвалась на Землю сама, как и еще парочка ученых. Но мы не можем себе позволить рисковать жизненно важными специалистами.

— А Октавией рисковать можно. Да, я помню. Лишние циферки на мониторе... 

— Беллами, я был против! — вскинулся внезапно Кейн. — Я до сих пор против и считаю, что решать вопрос нужно иначе, а не жертвовать кораблем Исхода и рисковать беспорядками на станции, которые непременно вспыхнут, когда родные заключенных поймут, что их детей выкинули на мертвую планету!

А вот теперь кричал он, и Джон его перебил:

— Советник, вас я успокаивать не буду, мне пофиг, просто порадуйтесь, что здесь хорошая звукоизоляция, а то ваша тайная миссия сейчас перестала бы быть тайной. И беспорядки вы огребли бы, не отходя от этой каюты.

Стало тихо.

— А вдруг они правы? — негромко и спокойно сказал Джон. — Ну, если она сама рвалась, наверное, себя бы она убить не хотела. У нее есть основания для уверенности.

— Она сама включила в список этой сотни заключенных свою дочь, — так же тихо отозвался Кейн. — С человеческой точки зрения это может быть как уверенность в своей правоте, так и жест отчаяния.

— Отчаяния? В чем могла провиниться дочь главного врача, чтобы ей даже пересмотр не помог, и понадобились такие экстренные меры?

Кейн мотнул головой и нехотя ответил:

— Муж Эбби был тот самый инженер, который нашел неисправность. И это он был казнен за измену, когда попытался обнародовать эту информацию, наведя панику и устроив черт знает что... Их дочь ему помогала. Она знает. И через три месяца, которые она проведет в одиночной камере, ей исполнится восемнадцать. В пересмотре ее дела было отказано приговором.

— Вы убили человека, который всего лишь хотел сказать людям правду, и убьете за правду же его дочь? — переспросил Беллами и повторил слова Джона: — И почему я не удивлен.

— Он хотел сказать правду, но это привело бы к гибели многих людей и, более чем вероятно, развалило бы Ковчег раньше времени. Его нужно было остановить. 

Непрошибаемый.

— Сын канцлера тоже будет на этом корабле, — добавил вдруг Кейн. — Но, по-моему, Джаха включил его в список исключительно из воспитательного принципа. И уже жалеет о своем решении, но отменять его не станет. Тоже из принципа.

— Вау! А принц-то наследный чем папе не угодил? — совсем перестал сдерживать наглость Джон.

— Мистер Мерфи, вы не забывайтесь, — голос советника был негромким, но Джон поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Было решено высадить заключенных на поверхность Земли, на территории бывших США, недалеко от большого и надежного правительственного бункера, где должны сохраняться запасы еды и различное оборудование. Мы не будем распылять наши ресурсы, снабжая заключенных чем-то, кроме приборов для измерений показателей среды и аппаратуры для связи, но тот бункер должен им помочь продержаться до приземления других кораблей. После высадки, если они выживут, то свяжутся с Ковчегом и сообщат, что Земля пригодна для жизни. И тогда мы будем планировать Исход, попутно пытаясь ремонтировать системы станции. Если мы спустим на поверхность достаточное количество людей, есть шанс, что и Ковчег сможет выжить.

— Выглядит как план, — задумчиво заметил Джон. — Я правильно вас понял, советник, что если Белл согласится, то я тоже в деле?

Только теперь до Беллами дошло, зачем пришел Кейн. Не извиняться, он не извиняется за то, что делает. И уж точно не просто поделиться последними новостями.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь быть с сестрой больше всего в жизни, — подтвердил Кейн, глядя ему в лицо. — И если бы ты узнал о старте корабля сам, то всеми правдами и неправдами пытался бы пролезть на борт, а Мерфи с тобой за компанию. И или вас пристрелили бы при попытке, или вам это удалось бы. А если бы ты узнал после их отлета, то на этот раз Тейт мог бы тебя уже не остановить. Я подумал и решил, что лучше переломить ситуацию сразу, самому.

— Не можешь помешать — возглавь, — странно довольно вставил Джон.

— Именно, мистер Мерфи. Хотя тут возглавлять буду не я, но мысль очень близкая.

Беллами не очень понимал, о чем они говорят, потому что теперь в его воображении разыгрывались сцены ужасной смерти Октавии от огня в разваливающемся в атмосфере корабле, от удара при посадке, от радиоактивного воздуха, хлынувшего в открытый уже на поверхности Земли люк... Он пришел в себя, только когда осознал, что в каюте стало очень тихо.

— Белл, тебя вызывает Ковчег, — серьезно сказал над ухом Джон — он стоял рядом, постукивая пальцем по плечу Беллами, словно морзянку отбивал.

— Я слушаю, — хрипло сказал он, все еще пытаясь справиться со своими страхами.

— Я предлагаю вам место на корабле. Ты, как старший и владеющий навыками организации, сможешь возглавить этих... первопроходцев, а мистер Мерфи более чем годится на должность... эээ... советника по связям с преступной общественностью.

— Согласен, — не задумываясь, сказал Беллами и эхом услышал, как Джон рядом произнес то же самое, одновременно с ним.

— Я не настаиваю. Я не могу настаивать и приказывать, — Кейн склонился вперед, словно уговаривал, вопреки произносимым словам. — Я доверяю вам обоим, и уверен, что вы не станете пытаться раскрывать всем правду раньше времени, а поможете нам справиться с ситуацией здесь, если все же останетесь. — Он поднял руку, останавливая Беллами, готового начать возражать, что он не останется, что он с Октавией. — Вы забыли, что может случиться так, что возглавлять будет некого. Вы все можете погибнуть, сгорев в атмосфере, или от не самортизированного удара при посадке, не говоря уже о том, что уверенность ученых может оказаться пшиком, и вас убьет радиация... Вы уверены, что...

— Я — уверен, — твердо сказал Беллами, которому картинки «Октавия умирает, но он умирает рядом с ней» понравились куда больше ее гибели в одиночестве. — Если я погибну вместе с ней, я буду знать, что сделал все, чтобы ее спасти. Что я ее не бросил. — Он запнулся, когда его стукнуло совсем другой мыслью. — Но, Джон... тебе-то это все зачем, зачем рисковать?

Он повернулся и наткнулся на тот самый холодный «инопланетный» взгляд, которого надеялся больше никогда не видеть.

— Во-первых, — таким же ледяным, как и взгляд, голосом отозвался Джон, — по мне, чем тухнуть в этой железной банке, в которой на меня всем насрать, лучше сдохнуть, пытаясь вырваться на свободу. Это шанс получить то, о чем я даже мечтать боялся.

— А во-вторых? — спросил Беллами, когда пауза затянулась. Не то чтобы аргумент его убедил, но Джон явно был уверен в своем решении. И не сказать чтобы Беллами это так уж сильно огорчало.

— А во-вторых — ты идиот. Я тоже не хочу жить с мыслью, что бросил и не сделал все, что мог.

Беллами не понял, с каких пор Джон так переживает за О, но тут Кейн поднялся, давая понять, что разговор подошел к концу.

— Значит, мы договорились, — сказал он. — Хоть я и не уверен, что эта миссия увенчается успехом... Скорее, я уверен в обратном. Но это не значит, что я прав. Или что я хочу быть правым. 

— И когда этот пикник состоится? — влез в его пафос неугомонный Джон.

— Старт запланирован на послезавтра. Я напоминаю вам, что все это строго конфиденциально. Мы все еще можем казнить вас обоих за измену, если заговорите об этом с кем-то, кроме меня. 

— Советник, — укоризненно покачал Джон головой, — мы же умные люди, мы жить хотим. И желательно подальше отсюда. Но лететь на Землю все же предпочтем в корабле, а не своим ходом без скафандра.

— Я сообщу завтра точное время, — кивнул Кейн, и вдруг, словно спохватившись, сунул руку во внутренний карман куртки, достал и положил на стол темный предмет и еще один рядом — поменьше, и Беллами не сразу разглядел, что это было. — Кстати, Тейт просил передать это тебе, если согласишься лететь. Сказал, что на тир не хватит, но я от себя положил запасную обойму. Мало ли что.

Беллами взял «глок» со стола, зачем-то взвесил его в руке и сказал:

— Мы все поняли, сэр. Спасибо. И Энди передайте, если я его не увижу... Спасибо.

Когда дверь за Кейном закрылась, Джон постоял еще несколько мгновений рядом, а потом вернулся к кровати и забрался на нее с ногами, отвернувшись к стенке. И только спустя несколько минут молчания до Беллами дошло, что что-то не так. Он отложил пистолет, который все никак не мог выпустить из рук, подошел и сел рядом на краешке кровати, не зная, что спросить. Он понимал, что Джон чем-то расстроен, а может и обижен, но не мог понять, на что — только что тот полыхал энтузиазмом и был рад предоставленной возможности легально покинуть Ковчег, пусть и с риском для жизни, а теперь даже смотреть на Беллами не хочет.

— Ну, что ты уставился? — Голос Джона звучал странно — вроде и правда обиженно, но в то же время насмешливо. — Только не спрашивай «что со мной».

— А что с тобой? — немедленно спросил Беллами по инерции.

— Ты идиот. Но на тебя нельзя злиться, потому что на дураков злиться бесполезно. 

— Я спросил не «что со мной», а что с тобой, — не повелся на подначивание Беллами. — Я тебя в это не тянул, ты сам рвался жизнью рискнуть, так чего теперь? Передумать не поздно.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я тебя туда одного отпущу, а сам останусь? Вот так — вали на свою Землю, а мне и тут неплохо, ну и что, что ты можешь сдохнуть по дороге, ну и что, что вас с Октавией могут ножом пырнуть, потому что вы оба не умеете с ребятами из Верхнего общаться... Зато я буду спокойно подыхать тут от недостатка кислорода, в обнимку с твоим Энди. Ты правда совсем дурак, что такие вопросы задаешь — зачем мне это?

Беллами очень давно не чувствовал себя, в самом деле, таким дураком. Понимание случилось неожиданно и резко, как будто глаза открылись после долгого сна. Надо было что-то сказать, но он чувствовал себя не в состоянии выразить все внезапным шквалом обрушившиеся чувства, и слова отказывались подбираться: 

— Я не думал, что ты... что я... 

— Да знаю я, что ты не думал, — вдруг легко сказал Джон, перекатился на другой бок, чтобы оказаться вплотную к Беллами, ткнулся головой ему в плечо и чуть глуховато продолжил: — Ты слишком привык сам постоянно заботиться о ком-то другом, и в твою замороченную голову не приходит, что кому-то другому может быть нужно заботиться о тебе. Ну вот... привыкай. 

Беллами действительно не приходило это в голову с тех пор, как под его ответственностью оказалась сестра, а потом и вся семья, а потом и весь Ковчег... и Джон. Он так и не смог найти больше ни одного слова, а потому просто протянул руку и впервые обнял Джона за плечи, притянув его к себе еще ближе.

Он привыкнет. У них впереди еще много времени и долгая жизнь.

На Земле.


End file.
